Two Lives
by Celice Chalphy
Summary: On the one side, it is only a small religious high school, but on the other, it is the home of many secretive people... AU/High school/21st century. Has characters from Tales of Graces/Vesperia/Abyss/Symphonia/Innocence/Destiny/ Eternia/Phantasia. Thick plot and a lot of humor here, mainly centered on Asbel and Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Here is my new fanfiction. It is a crossover between several Tales of (Graces, Vesperia, Symphonia, Abyss, Innocence, Destiny and Phantasia), but it is also an AU (high school context) taking place in the 21st century. It mainly focuses on Asbel and Yuri.

Please, do not mind the character's age, I need them to be about the same age so that they are from the same grade.

Anyway, I do not own the characters, which are properties of Namco but enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mister Lhant... Mister Lhant! Are you sleeping?!"

A distant voice asked. That is when he realized he was slumped on his desk. He jumped and mumbled some quick apologies. How long had he been asleep? He didn't remember when his eyes closed nor when his head collided with the wooden table. He swiftly glanced at one of his classmate and saw that slumber took over him about two (endless) paragraphs earlier. He sighed and turned his head to the right. As expected, Sophie didn't take more notes than him... He knew she relied on him because she had difficulties to write – damn, she was so slow at it –, which meant she couldn't follow the teacher's pace when he was dictating. In other words, she was completely lost when Asbel wasn't listening and writing the teacher's explanations. He cursed himself for his nap that made both him and Sophie missing some important points of Miss Sage's history lesson. He would have to make up for the wasted time by borrowing one of his classmate's notes.

Who could he ask? Definitely not Hubert. His brother wasn't the type to help anyone with school matters – it was even worse when it came to homework –, and besides he would tell him off for his lack of seriousness, until his ears hurt. Cheria maybe? No way, he didn't like the pink ink she was writing with. He wondered how the teachers could read her work sometimes. Wait, he did know the perfect person: Richard.

Although he didn't know much about him, since he only enrolled in this high school this year, he was able to tell that Richard was a serious student. Asbel couldn't say they were getting on well, as they didn't speak much. They only did the few times they had to work by pair, and the thing he recalled the best was when he went to Richard's place, and more accurately, the awkward silence between them. But he could not say they were not getting on either. Actually, they rather looked like perfect stranger to each other, but Asbel thought Richard might not mind lending him his notes. However, the bell's ringing and the teacher saying "see you tomorrow" brought him back to reality: he couldn't borrow any class notes, for they had their next course of history on the day after. He would have to copy somebody's notes this evening. Was Richard the best choice then? He wasn't so sure anymore. Neither did he dare to ask him to stay at school at the end of the day until he was done copying, nor did he want to sound rude by asking him if he could drop by at his place in order to do it. And besides, the last option was off. He did remember the last time he went there, and it felt so weird that he promised himself never to come back again.

The students stood up and began packing their stuffs as it was the last class of the day. Asbel had to hurry if he wanted to catch up with Richard before he was gone. He was to call his name when his phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket and listened.

"_Asbel? I hope you didn't forget we have a training session today? This year is very important for us, so we need you to be there tonight. Understood?"_

He didn't get the time to protest anyway since the person phoning had hung up already. He knew who she was, despite the masked number. He would always recognize the harsh tone. Asbel swore. To be honest, he had completely forgot he had extra activities tonight. Now, he had to find an alternative quickly. He frowned, lost in his mind, until someone pulled on his shirt. He turned his head to see a Sophie staring at him in wonder.

"What are you doing, Asbel?" She asked, tilting her head on the left, her pigtails falling with grace. She was so cute, he couldn't let her see his bad mood.

"... Well, you see, as I don't have all the notes of the history class, I need to copy them, since the next class is tomorrow. But I don't have time for it now, because I have a training session tonight, which I totally forgot. I was about to ask Richard if it was okay with him if I went to his place to copy his notes, but I won't be available anyway... So I've got little troubles..." Asbel answered.

"Me too... I couldn't write everything the teacher told us... Do you think Miss Sage will be angry at us tomorrow if we don't have our class notes?"

"She doesn't care much about it, but it is dangerous for us, since she's always asking questions at the beginning of the class. If she asks us, we won't have anything to say and she will give us a bad mark... And she would explain everything all over again, losing herself in some mental foreign ruins..." He replied, proud enough of the last part of his sentence. He would use it for a literature work.

"Oh, I see... Can I go to Richard's to copy the notes then?" Sophie asked.

Asbel was always amazed by Sophie's spontaneity. Her proposal didn't sound that bad to him and he was really tempted to send her in his stead.

"I can't decide it by myself, you'll have to ask him the permission first. In that case, you should hurry, I saw him crossing the high school entrance door." He replied.

She nodded and ran after Richard. She was soon out of Asbel's sight, and the latter was a bit relieved. He would copy Sophie's note after his training session.

"Mom, I'm home!" Asbel said. It was 8 pm already, and he had just finished his training. He went to the living room where he only found Cheria and Hubert.

"Hi you two, Sophie isn't back yet?" He asked.

"No she's not, and we thought she was with you!" Hubert answered, in a reproachful way.

"Has something happened?" Cheria inquired.

"No, nothing, it's just that she went at Richard's place, but I thought she'd be there before I returned." Asbel replied, putting his bag on the table.

"What, at Richard's? But why?" Cheria exclaimed, bewildered.

"Eer... That's a long story, you see... To put it simply, I didn't take all the history notes, so I wanted to copy Richard's ones, but something came up and I couldn't, so Sophie decided to help me." Asbel explained.

"How irresponsible of you! That's not like we knew Richard well, anything could have happened to Sophie!" Hubert harshly retorted.

"Hey, easy! I'll phone her right now!" Asbel said, trying to reach Sophie already. He was a bit worried by his brother's words. A few seconds later, they heard a familiar ringing: Sophie's phone one, playing _White Wishes. _She had forgotten it at home again. Asbel sighed. He didn't have Richard's number, and he was certain he wouldn't be on the phone book.

"I guess we just have to wait for her..." He stated, not so sure about what to do. He was really uneasy. Hubert was staring at him with a severe look whereas Cheria seemed rather concerned.

About ten minutes later, the entrance door opened and Sophie came in, as if nothing was wrong.

"Hello everyone, I'm home." She greeted, not aware of the wave of relief spreading across her friends.

"You're really late! You should be ashamed Asbel." Hubert said sharply.

"Yeah, yeah, I am. Are you alright Sophie? It took you so long!" Asbel asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Richard is really kind. As I was too slow at writing, he helped me and offered me to stay for dinner." She naively replied.

"So that's why you are so late... We were worried, you know!" Asbel stated, a bit surprised by Richard's gesture.

"But Asbel, you're the one who said we had to go to Richard's to get his notes..." Sophie answered, obviously not understanding why they seemed so anxious.

"Huh... Well, anyway, it's late... And I still have to write my own notes now... Do you mind lending me yours?" Asbel finally asked.

"No, that's fine. Here they are." Sophie replied.

When Asbel took the paper sheet, he couldn't help but be slightly exasperated... She did it again, that's why she was so slow... She perfectly copied Richard's writing, for Asbel would recognize the calligraphic style... He was sure that he wouldn't have been able to tell Sophie wrote it if he hadn't sent her at Richard's himself.

"Thanks Sophie... Now, you should go to take a bath." He said.

He went upstairs to his bedroom and sat at his desk. Of course, he felt asleep on his work, and woke up because of an angry Hubert who, as he was sleeping in the same room, was telling him to hurry and switch off the light.

The day after was to be even worse.

* * *

Author's comment: This first chapter is rather short, but the next ones will be longer.

I'm quite sure you're wondering about Asbel's extra activities, but you won't know before a while ;)

I hope you like it, don't forget to add a comment =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late! Hubert, Sophie, wait for me please!" Asbel shouted upstairs, still frenetically drying his hair with a towel. Hubert sighed and moved forward to the entrance door, not giving a damn to his brother's words, but Sophie stopped.

Once they were all out, they caught up with Cheria and took the bus.

As usual, all the students were outside the high school, not wanting to enter it before the bell rang. They were used to defining the establishment as a prison, – which wasn't totally wrong since it was first a penitentiary, then it became a convent, and later a religious high school – so it wasn't surprising to see so many people out.

And as usual, it was time for several handshakes, for Asbel was quite popular. He was getting on well with the twins Asch and Luke Fon Fabre, as well as with Guy Cecil, a friend of their, and with their... girlfriends – at least, it seemed to him they were too close not to have this kind of relationship – Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear and Tear Grants. To be honest, Richard was the only one he didn't use to greet, since the latter rather avoided company. Asbel even had the habit to say hi to Iria Animi and Spada Belforma, the two nuisances of the class. They would always do every kind of possible mischief and their favorite game was to pick on their classmates (the weakest of course, they wouldn't dare to mess with a furious Asch for instance). But today, Asbel was determined to greet Richard properly. After all, it was thanks to him that both him and Sophie could write the history class notes. However, he didn't find him before the bell's ringing. He would have to speak with him during the morning break then.

Biology class time.

"Asbel, you're not listening. I see you're daydreaming."

"N...No, that's not true Miss Fourier!"

"Oh, really? So what did I just say?"

"Eer... You were talking about DNA..."

"Wrong! I was talking about deoxyribonucleic acid!

"Sorry Ma'am, but isn't it the same?"

"I wanted to hear deoxyribonucleic acid, and nothing else! You weren't listening, just go to the monitor's office right now. You're dismissed from my class. Hubert, as the class representative, you will accompany your brother there."

Hubert nodded,.

"That's unfair!" Asbel shouted.

"Stop whining and leave at once!" Fourier ordered.

Asbel swore and packed his stuffs. Hubert didn't say a word and they both left the classroom.

"Geez! What do they have after me? I really was listening..." Asbel complained.

"Maybe you're not concentrated enough. But do remember that it is Miss Fourier we're talking about, so there's no surprise she asked you to leave. She's quite temperamental..." Hubert replied.

"I guess you're right... Well, time to bother Sodia... She won't be happy to see me in there..."

"At least, it is not Iria or Spada or both who had been sent to her office for once, she should rejoice. But I assume she rather see no one at her office."

"I can hear her sighing already."

"Well, I'm stopping there. See you."

"Yes, I hope the end of the class will be more interesting."

Hubert left his brother before Sodia's office and returned to the biology class. Asbel knocked and a dry "enter" was heard.

She was the perfect monitor, aware of every little event occurring within the establishment. If you had questions, you would go and ask her. All the teachers referred to her for the administrative work too, for she was really straight and reliable. The light brown-haired woman would even come to speak with the students when they were alone in the yard during the break. From the one's hand she could be really kind, but from the other hand, she was a harsh and authoritarian monitor.

She was behind her computer and she lifted her head to see who was coming in. She raised an eyebrow, twisting her single braid between her fingers.

"Mr Lhant, the older brother I see... What a surprise. What did you do?" She asked.

"Well... You see, Miss Fourier said I wasn't listening so I was forced to come here... But it wasn't true, I swear!" He answered.

Sodia sighed before speaking.

"Very well... How many students does she plan to send to my office? I'm fed up with it, I have other things to mind than to scold her pupils... Take a chair and stay here. There is no need for you to go to the study room at the junior school."

The junior school... He remembered having spent four years of his life there, and he loathed the times when he had to go back there. Unfortunately, it happened a lot since the junior school was just in front of their high school. You just had to cross the road (which was only 30 meters long by the way) and you were back to the junior school, where all the kids were yelling, crying, running... In fact, he always had to return there at lunch time, for the school's restaurant was situated inside the junior school's yard. Both the high school and the junior school were part of the same establishment, and it was run by one single headmaster: Kratos Aurion. Concerning the study room, as the high school was pretty small (about 150 students, what did you expect from an independent religious boarding school?), it was decided that it would be in the junior school (and besides, as there wasn't enough staff, an other study room couldn't have been open). So it meant that the high school students often found themselves mixed with junior school pupils in the same room, which was quite annoying. Asbel was glad Sodia didn't send him there... he didn't want to babysit, because of course, the high school students were compelled most of the time to sit next to their younger comrades. It meant that they had to help them doing their homework, as it was part of the religious principles they were taught: help your fellow.

Time seemed to pass by at a snail's pace... Asbel was bored and frustrated at the thought he would have to borrow someone's notes again. He would definitely ask Richard this time.

The bell rang, ripping him out of his thoughts. He packed his stuffs and left the monitor's office. He couldn't allow himself to be late for Mr Curtiss' physics and chemistry course.

He headed to the laboratory which was always locked with a key owned by none other than Mr Curtiss himself. It was a bad omen to see the door wide open, because it could imply two things: either you were late, which could have terrible consequences, or he was already in there, giving you a paper sheet at the entrance, with your worst nightmare written on it: the surprise test guidelines. In that case, you would silently take a seat and work hard on your too complicated exam's questionnaire until your brain hurts. The only student who would rejoice about this second alternative was Rita Mordio, of course. She was a 15 year-old whiz-kid, and she rather avoided her classmates company, mumbling incomprehensible things all day long. Physics or mathematics theories most certainly. Anyway, she was quite the weirdo, and would always get the maximum mark in the scientific subjects, to Hubert's great displeasure...

Today, the door was locked. Asbel sighed in relief and waited for his classmates to come. Miss Fourier surely ended her class a few minutes after the bell's ringing again, and the students had to run not to be late for the physics course.

When they finally all gathered before the laboratory's door, a singular jingle of key was heard and it swung open.

"Welcome!" A tall and lean bespectacled light brown-haired man greeted, grinning. Though it was a warm smile, everyone knew it wasn't a good sign.

_God, what has he planned to torture us this time? _

Nothing alarming in the end. He was only to give his students their latest test back... Wait, it couldn't be right, he smiled while giving them back?

"Oh, we had some marvels! Really! I spent a great week end correcting your work, since I hadn't much to correct. I only had to cross out the entire sheet! I was like: They are so sweet not to give me too much trouble correcting! However, I'm not sure you'll find me that sweet when I'll give you your marks. Only three people succeeded. The others have less than 4 out of 20. Here are your wonders!" Mr Curtiss said, returning their work to the students.

_Great... I guess Rita and Hubert made it, but who is the last one? _Asbel thought before being given his test back. _What?! Me?! YEEESSS!_ He inwardly burst out of joy. He got an 11 out of 20, which was not half bad since it was Mr Curtiss who had corrected. It was in this happy mood that he spent the 2 hours.

It was lunch time, and it was high time for the break. That is when Asbel remembered he hadn't the biology class notes. He had to hurry and find Richard. There he was!

"Hey! Richard! Wait, please!" He exclaimed, running towards the blond man. The latter turned round.

"Oh, it's you Asbel. What do you want?" Richard only asked.

"First, I wanted to thank you for the history class notes! Sophie and I wouldn't have made it without your help! But... I was wondering if you could lend me your notes of biology, because Miss Fourier dismissed me. Of course, I would understand if you don't want to!" Asbel said, not wanting to importunate his comrade.

"I guess I could, yes... But make sure to give them back to me before Thursday, I will need them." Richard answered, not so sure about what was going on.

"Thanks Richard! I owe you!" Asbel said.

But what was he doing exactly? These last two days, he often thought about Richard, whereas he didn't like him much. Actually, he didn't mind much, but as many other people disliked him, he didn't know what to do. Befriending with him could bring him tons of troubles, and that exactly was what he didn't want.

They both silently headed to the school restaurant, crossing the road separating them from the junior school. A bit before the entrance gate, they heard the usual call: "The Seniors, I repeat, the Seniors!". It was the 12th grade's turn to go to the restaurant, their turn. They quickened the pace not to be late, but Sodia – who was calling them – wasn't exactly the patient type. Once they went downstairs, it was already time for the 7th grade to enter. Sodia saw Richard and Asbel were late and said:

"I called your grade already, if you want to eat, just join the line."

_Great..._It meant they would have to eat at the same time as these snotty-nosed, and besides, it wasn't in Asbel's plans to have a lunch alone with Richard... He was sure it would be terribly awkward... But peering across the room, he saw Hubert, Cheria, Sophie, Marta Lualdi and Emil Castagnier eating together. They obviously didn't wait for him. Well, that would be Richard and him then...

He sighed and followed the shouting line, alongside a thoughtful Richard.

They took a tray and waited to be served by the cook.

In Asbel's opinion, he was a weird man... His long black hair with a purple hue was giving him a unique look... He could at least tie it into a ponytail, for it was damn too long. How he would hate to find long black hair in his plate! However, even though he didn't look clean enough for his liking, Asbel couldn't deny he was rather friendly and talented, for the food got a lot better since his arrival. Asbel thought he heard his name once... A certain Yuri Lowell...

"Here, today's meal: delicious croquettes filled with love! Bon appétit!(1)" The cook said, giving him an appetizing plate.

Asbel thanked him and searched for a free table, still hearing the cook in the background. He was quite sure he heard: "Hey you, stop bullying Karol!"... Was it normal for a cook to know the pupils' name? Anyway he had other things to mind.

Unfortunately, as the school restaurant reflected the entire establishment – that is to say: too small – there wasn't any free table left. He sighed and turned to Richard, who seemed as annoyed as him. And then, Asbel spotted several empty seats. However, the choice was hard: To sit next to Rita Mordio, or Luca Milda? In both case, they were total freaks, but at least, they were from the same grade. Rita willingly ate alone, whereas Luca was always left behind by Spada and Iria. Asbel didn't even know why Luca was following them in the first place, given their naughtiness towards him. They would always make him cry, saying nasty things, or using him as a scapegoat. But it wouldn't discourage Luca from hanging with them. Asbel couldn't help but pity him a bit.

As they didn't want to disturb Rita's meditations, they finally decided to go to Luca's table.

"Hi Luca, do you mind if we sit here? There are no other seats left..." Asbel said, already putting his tray on the table.

"Huh, oh sorry, I didn't see you! Eer... Well I don't mind!" He answered with a frail smile and an evasive gaze. It was obvious his body was here, but his spirit was wandering kilometers away. As always.

Richard and Asbel glanced at each other and sat down without uttering a word. The whole lunch was to be really odd...

Luca seemed rather worried to have some unexpected guests at his table and he was often taking swift peeks at them, twisting his fork with nervousness. Richard and Asbel pretended not to see anything, but they didn't feel at ease. This guy was definitely a psycho. Then, all of a sudden, Iria and Spada broke into the refectory, not so quietly, searching for their favorite millstone. When they noticed it, surrounded by strangers, they both burst out laughing and that signed the beginning of troubles... Asbel sighed. They would gossip all day long. They would surely tell everyone that he, Asbel Lhant, was eating with losers. But he was wrong, because there was no need of Iria or Spada for that, since hardly a few seconds later, he heard he was being called by a familiar nonchalant voice: Luke's one.

"What do you want, Luke?" Asbel asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"As I saw you were late for lunch, I thought that we could wait for you. Come to our table, Natalia, Asch, Tear, Guy and I are just over there. I'm sure it'll be much more fun than eating with these weirdos... Don't you think?" Luke answered, looking down on Richard and Luca.

Asbel felt a horrible guilt seizing him. He didn't even dare to take a look at Richard. He was to refuse Luke's offer, even if he knew it would harm his relationship with the said "trendy" people, not to offense Richard, but the latter was already standing up angrily, removing his tray from the table and he quickly left the refectory. His plate was still half full. Everything went so fast, Asbel couldn't say anything to save what could be saved... But why would he care after all? What was more important to him? Richard whom he didn't know much, or Luke and his friends, who were the most popular people in this high school? He didn't ponder over it much, took his tray and sat at Luke's table.

In the afternoon, they had a philosophy class. This was certainly the most quiet class they had, for no one dared to chat during Mr Pantarei's classes. How surprised had Asbel been when he heard him speak for the first time. As he wasn't aware it would be a male teacher, Asbel thought Mr Pantarei was in fact a Miss(is?) Pantarei, and he was shocked when the low deep voice resounded into the classroom. His philosophy teacher was a delicate and elegant man, always dressed up to the nines, with his long black and red coat embroidered with pieces of expensive leather. There were also golden ornaments on it, giving the impression it was haute-couture. It was such an unusual way of dressing for a man... And besides, his very long white hair didn't help finding out its owner's gender. On the whole, the man conveyed a feeling of peace, but when you looked at his eyes, it was something else: his mysterious crimson gaze reflected no emotion. He was also the most secretive teacher and no one – except the other teachers – knew his first name or his age. There was a kind of mystic aura around him which prevented people from bothering him. That is why Asbel was always listening to his class and why Sophie had been required not to ask questions. Mr Pantarei had made it clear that only the most relevant questions would be answered anyway.

At a dull moment of the class, Asbel couldn't help but turned round to take a look at his comrades and he noticed Richard was absent. _He's gone? Hu oh... _He thought when the low deep voice brought him back to reality.

"Do you want a rear-view mirror mister Lhant? Or perhaps do you plan to give the class in my stead?"

Asbel froze, he didn't expect Mr Pantarei to spot him – nor to remember his name – for he was sure he was not paying attention. This man was scary.

"N... No, I'm sorry!" He apologized.

His teacher didn't add anything and resumed its class. Richard's absence was still bothering Asbel, and the latter decided he would ask Sodia, who certainly knew where he was.

All the classes of the day were over.

"Hi Sodia, I have a question. Don't you know where Richard is? I saw he was absent this afternoon." Asbel asked to a really busy Sodia.

"Richard... Windor that is? Yes, he came at 1 pm to tell me he wasn't feeling well, and he asked me if he could take his leave. I let him, for he was really pale." She answered, still typing something on the computer.

"Thanks Sodia!" Asbel said and came out of the office.

_Not feeling well... I wonder if he is mad at me... Anyway, I didn't say anything! It's not my fault if everyone is mean towards him... _He was lost in his thoughts and was on his way to take the bus to come back home, when he remembered he had an administrative paper to give to the school office, which was situated in the junior school. He went there, crossing the eternal pedestrian passage linking his former nightmare to his current one, and he had to wait for fifteen minutes in order to get his document signed by the headmaster. In fact, it was dealing with his mother being part of the Parents' association which had a great influence on the establishment. Asbel cursed her for not having given this task to Hubert, because he was late to take the bus now. He would have to wait about half an hour before the next bus. He unceremoniously put the paper in his bag and began crossing the pedestrian passage again, when he saw something was off back at the high school... Smoke... Just in front of him, a thick cloud of smoke was coming out of the northern wooden door, behind it was the oldest rooms of the high school. All this wing was nearly in ruin, and the students were forbidden to go there, except for the chemistry and physics classes, since you had to climb an ancient staircase to get to the laboratory. Asbel's heartbeat quickened. He was certain there was no smoke alarm in there! What if Mr Curtiss was still in the laboratory and the staircase was on fire? Asbel didn't think twice and he entered the dark hallway, already filled with smoke. It was hard to breathe properly, Asbel had to hurry if he didn't want to be caught in the fire before he was able to reach the laboratory. It could be dangerous with all the chemicals up there! But he kept on running, crossing the long cold corridor until something made him stop. He had arrived in the little annex where there was the only window of this wing. That is where he saw him, in the unique dusty spotlight: unconscious next to a growing fire. Asbel was trying his best not to inhale the smoke and he ran to the motionless body. He had to get him out of there!

"Richard!" He shouted, picking him up. The former's eyelids were half shut which showed signs of remaining consciousness.

Asbel didn't wait much longer and decided to exit the inferno with Richard, even if he had to do some piggyback.

He left the annex and heard hurried footsteps coming from the bottom of the corridor. Then, Mr Curtiss appeared, rushing with a fire extinguisher in his hands. He was soon followed by Sodia and by the headmaster himself. Asbel was a bit relieved and as expected, the trio handled the situation. Soon enough, the fire was reduced to ashes. The three grownups turned round towards Asbel who had carefully released Richard on the floor, waiting for some help.

"What the hell were you doing here?!" Kratos roared.

Asbel swallowed.

"I... I just came back from the junior school and I saw smoke and I... Well, I just wanted to make sure there was no one inside!" He answered.

"That's not very smart of you! What if something had happened to you? Oh well, at least you're safe and you even saved Mr Windor." Mr Curtiss said.

Sodia didn't say a word, but Asbel could tell at her face that she was furious. He perfectly knew why: Richard had lied, and he had put his life in danger. But Asbel didn't expect what was to come.

"Sodia, please, could you fetch the nurse and the psychologist?" The headmaster asked, his undertone reflected his irritation.

Sodia nodded and soon returned with the nurse, who happened to be a sister – we are in a religious establishment, remember? – and with the psychologist who was a gorgeous woman.

"Let me see." A tiny voice ordered. The nurse took a step closer to Richard.

"Do you need help, sister Mint?" The psychologist asked, crouching down next to her. Asbel adverted his gaze not to see under the psychologist's too short skirt, for he was just in front of her.

"That would be much appreciated, thank you Miss Judith." The beautiful blonde nurse answered.

They both picked Richard up and tried to make him regaining consciousness.

When he finally got a grip of himself, he tried to stand up, but the two women prevented him from doing it.

"Don't move. Are you hurt?" Mint asked.

Richard didn't answer, and Sodia lost her temper.

"Hey you, you told me you were going back home because you were sick, but you lied! And we find you here! What's your problem?!" She yelled. Kratos crossed his arms and frowned.

There was an eerie silence between them and Asbel didn't like the turn the events were taking.

Then, the oddest thing happened... Richard was laughing... But it was not a happy one... Asbel couldn't describe it, but it gave him the chill... He took a better look at Richard whose face was half hidden by blond locks. Nevertheless, he saw the smile... a sad smile...

"We need some explanations. What were you doing here?" Kratos asked, trying to keep his calm.

Again, there was no answer.

"Don't tell me you're the one who lit the fire?!" Sodia shouted, ready to grab his collar. Kratos stopped her.

Asbel couldn't believe his ears. How could they suspect him? He had to say something!

"Hey, that's not true, right Richard?! Tell them you didn't lit it!" Asbel yelled, hoping he wasn't mistaking.

"And mister Lhant, you should shut it up. Don't forget you're as questionable as him since we found you here too." Kratos ordered.

"He is right Asbel, you shouldn't speak when you don't know what happened..."

Everyone turned to the one who spoke. Richard was now standing up a hand on the wall not to lose his balance, but freed from the nurse's grasp.

"You don't know anything, Asbel... It seems I wasn't able to end my life..." He said, still adverting his gaze.

Silence fell in the room.

_Wait... What? He tried to commit suicide? That can't be! _Asbel was taken aback. He wanted to believe Richard didn't light the fire, but now, it was obvious he did. He wanted to say something, but no sound came out from his mouth.

"You tried to end your life, here, by lighting a fire... Do you realize what it implies? You could have hurt your comrades and you damaged the whole building... How irresponsible! How can you even confess you're guilty so easily?! Can you imagine the fuss it will make if the media know a student tried to commit suicide within my high school?! I guess you don't care!" Kratos yelled, anger beginning to seize him.

"Mr Headmaster, calm down, please... You can't talk about death so lightly... You can't put the high school's interest before the value of life... One has to be really desperate to do what he did." Psychologist Judith intervened.

Kratos was to retort something but Jade interrupted him:

"Oh well, I think this is not the time to argue... Mr Headmaster, I advice you to dismiss everyone today and to make a discipline committee tomorrow... We will have to make a decision concerning Mr Windor and Mr Lhant."

Kratos nodded. And silence fell again.

_Wait... Me?!_

"What do you mean by _a decision concerning Mr Windor and Mr Lhant_?! You can't be serious, I didn't do anything!" Asbel shouted.

"You heard me well. As you were here when we discovered Mr Windor, we cannot allow ourselves not to ask you some questions. You will have to come to the discipline committee as well." Jade Curtiss answered, with his eternal syrupy tone.

To think Asbel came to ensure Mr Curtiss was alright in the first place... He began to regret his previous concern.

"Asbel has nothing to do with this fire... Do not punish him." Richard said, to everyone's surprise.

"I think you are in no position to make a request, Mr Windor." Kratos retaliated.

"That is true, but Asbel didn't do anything..." Richard added.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT TWICE BEFORE DOING WHAT YOU DID THEN, MR WINDOR!" Kratos yelled, his face now totally reddened by fury.

Even though he was a bit mad at Richard because he caused him trouble, Asbel couldn't help but feeling sorry for him... He didn't know him much, and he didn't know why he acted so rashly, but he had to have a reason... But no one should get to the point that he cannot bear living anymore.

"Now, you're suspended until the discipline committee made its mind up. Come back at 10 am in the meeting room. All of your teachers will judge you." Kratos said before turning around. He was the first to leave the old building. Once outside, he called his colleagues who reluctantly left Richard and Asbel. Judith glanced a last time at them. As a psychologist, it was her duty to help Richard, but she also had to obey the headmaster.

They were now alone, in the dark hallway. Richard's face was turned to the ground, but Asbel could tell it was because he was feeling bad and shameful. But one thing was sure. If he was to stay alone, he would probably try to kill himself again. Asbel couldn't let him.

"Eer... Richard, I will accompany you to your parents... I think you need to rest..." Asbel tried. He got no answer. "Come on, you can't stay there anyway, and I don't know why you did that, and you may have your reasons, but dying is not a solution... Your parents would be really sad, don't you think?"

Then he shrugged and spoke:

"They are dead."

Silence.

_I made a blunder again... _Asbel thought, scratching his neck.

"I've been living alone since I'm 16." Richard added.

Asbel didn't know what else to say. It was not as if he was used to speaking with suicidal people!

"I'm sorry... But still, that's not a reason to waste your life like this either! You can't stay alone... You need support. I understand that must be hard for you, but now, it is hard for me too! So come with me to my home tonight." He said, lending his hand.

Richard never took it, but he stared at Asbel.

"What if I refuse?" He asked.

"I won't let you refusing my offer. Besides, it's not an offer, it's an order. You come along." Asbel replied.

Richard sighed.

"Don't you think it will bother your family?" He asked.

"I don't care about it, and mom would certainly approve my decision. And that's your punishment for dragging me into this." Asbel replied.

"Very well then... I'm sorry Asbel... You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What are you saying?! You've been lucky I was there, so don't say silly things like this! Of course I am not happy to be asked to attend the discipline committee, but your life is more important."

_You're too kind, Asbel... You shouldn't be... I shouldn't let you become close to me... For your sake..._

Thus, they took the bus to go at Lhant's manor.

* * *

(1): Have a good lunch would be the most accurate translation.

* * *

Author's comment: Hu oh, what happened to poor Richard?

Next chapter will be centered on Yuri.

I also want to say the high school the story is taking place in is a replica of the one I studied at.

Hope you like my work!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"May I know who you're looking at?" The tall and gorgeous blue haired woman asked, leaning a bit forward in order to show "a little more", as she called it herself. Her interlocutor didn't seem bothered at all by her outgoing behavior, since he was used to it. Instead, he only decided to play the game.

"Oh, I was just thinking I could get used to serving beauties like you everyday." He answered with a neutral tone while filling her plate before giving it to her.

"Oh really? That is truly nice of you, Mr cook! But I thought you were peering across the crowd..." She said with a fake disappointed voice, taking her dish from Yuri's hands.

"I just must have spaced out for a sec. Now, if you could hurry up a bit, I have tons of folks to serve and your creating a traffic jam... I already hear them grumbling out there." He replied.

And grumbling they were indeed:

"Hey, Judy darling! I've nothing against ya, but my stomach is tellin' me I'll die of hunger if I don't tell you to move!" A man with a fuzzy ponytail shouted from the end of the fidgeting line.

"Raven, you're no fun! We were having such an entertaining discussion with Yuri! You ruined the mood!" Judith pouted before leaving the line.

Yuri sighed. She was always teasing him. Soon enough, it was to said Raven's turn to be served.

"Thank ya kid, but I advice you to be careful with Judy', she can be... fearsome sometimes..." The older man said, while taking his plate.

"I guess I figured that out already... But thanks." Yuri answered before serving the next person. It was the part of his job he liked the less. Even doing the washing-up seemed better to him. He preferred being in the kitchen, struggling to make good meals with the junk food the school was provided with. But he had to admit his task wasn't too demanding nor as repetitive as his colleague's one. She was just a cook's apprentice, and though she helped him with the cooking, she had to give people paper napkins and a slice of bread at the very end of the line. Therefore, she would give you your things and would "gracefully" bow, saying "Itadakimasu!"(1) anytime. And today was no exception. That is why, after about a dozen of "Itadakimasu!", Yuri couldn't help but thinking he was luckier than Lilith Aileron.

In fact, he had to be satisfied with his job, and quite grateful the high school hired him, for he could be even more deprived than he already was. Emptiness was the perfect word to describe his current life: No one to rely on – except for his dog, Repede, whom he cherished so much –, no diploma or specific professional training, no home of his own, no money, no family, no one, nothing... Nonetheless, Yuri had a job. And given his former life, he had no right to complain. For once, he had to admit he had really been lucky. Or not. According to the three sisters owning the school – Kratos Aurion only being the headmaster – it was of course, a divine providence or destiny which brought this lost soul to their establishment. In any case, it wasn't luck that guided him to this sacred place. But, unfortunately, Yuri had no sense of religion either...

Once his shift was over, that meant, after he was done with the washing-up, Yuri had the habit to sit outside for a while, on the backdoor step, watching people crossing the street. The days he would go to work on foot – he usually took the bus –, he would even bring Repede along to keep him company during his break. But today, Yuri was alone. Or rather, that was what he had thought.

"You're here again!" A cheerful voice exclaimed.

Yuri didn't need to look back to know who was coming.

"Hi Arche." He greeted.

The joyful girl with the high pink ponytail sat next to him.

"Sister Philia broke something once more... I had to sweep all over again!" She complained.

"Too bad for you. It's the green haired sister with the two braids, right? She is very clumsy... I'm always afraid while serving her, because I know she has big eye trouble and that she could easily miss the plate and let it fall... The same goes for this blonde girl... What's her name already... Colette I think. She's from the 12th grade. Although, I don't think her clumsiness has something to do with eye trouble..." He answered.

"But still, _you_ haven't to clean their mess up! I'm the one suffering from it!" She said with a desperate tone.

"Sure, but it's _your_ job, not mine. I'm a mere cook and you're a mere cleaner. We can't do anything else." He replied.

"That sucks! I'm tired of sweeping all day long! And besides, I'm so booooooooored!" She yawned. "Well, at least, the sight isn't half bad from here..." Arche Klein said before standing up and stretching up.

Yuri smiled. The sight was _perfect_ indeed.

From where they were, they could see the teacher's room of the high school. Arche was standing up in order to watch better by the window. She was always doing it... _So indiscreet... _Yuri thought. But he had a clue she didn't care about being noticed and that she was even doing it on purpose. This girl was hopeless anyway...

"He's sooooo dishy, don't you think? As a cook, you should be able to tell!" She laughed at her own joke, but Yuri wasn't that amused.

"Hey, if you have come to piss me off, then you can go back to your cleaning! I don't need you to be moping around!" He was quite proud of his own play on words, though it was as stupid as hers.

"So you have sense of humor! That's great! But, frankly, tell me, isn't the economics teacher the sexiest man you've ever seen?! Because he makes my heart stop every time he glances at me! He's soooo handsome! Last night, I had a dream of..."

Yuri interrupted her, he didn't want to know what her dream was about:

"Well yeah, I guess you could call him "handsome", or whatever... But I don't like this guy, he's quite the rich kid faking to care about your existence while actually, you're no more than a slave for him."

"Oh? You really think so? He didn't seem that bad to me! In fact, he looks quite attractive and open minded!" The pink haired girl said, her fingertip on her lip.

"You didn't listen to me, did you... I said he was _faking_ everything. Among the other teachers, he'll smile at you to make good impression, but be alone with him and you'll see that he'll only look down on you." Yuri stated.

"I'm not so sure... But know what? Even if what you've just said was true, I wouldn't care, as long as he would smile at me! I would LOVE to see him smiling at me just once! Damn, he's so appealing!" She exclaimed, fidgeting.

"... Never mind! Girls are so stubborn... Anyway, that is not as if he would notice you someday, so come down to earth." He said and pulled on her white coat to make her sit down. She was starting to be too exited and noisy.

"Oh you! You don't need to brood like that! It's okay to have dreams sometimes you know! You should find you someone, you'd be in a better mood!" She stated.

"I'll pass." He said before standing up. He wanted to go for a walk, to change his mind. He could still hear Arche shouting in the background as he walked away.

Yuri came back around 5 pm, because he had to prepare the snacks for the boarder students. It only consisted in putting a bar of chocolate inside a slice of bread, but someone had to do it... And it happened to be his task. He grumbled a few times before entering the kitchen again. He still had to serve the dinner afterward... Thinking about ending his day up at 8:30 pm didn't please him much either, but it wasn't as if someone was waiting for him at home. If you could call it like that.

He unconsciously began to cut the bread and to give the snacks, without even looking at whom he was giving it to.

"Aren't we being distracted?" A smooth voice asked.

Yuri merely raised his head, dark locks messily falling.

"Now I am. What do you want, Judy?" He asked. She seldom remained in the establishment after 4 pm. What was wrong with her today?

"Give me a snack, I'm a boarder too tonight." She answered with a devious smile.

"Seriously? Why? That doesn't look like you... I knew you liked my company, but I'm not staying a second more here after 8:30... Kinda gives you the feeling to live where you work, that sucks." He said, half joking.

"Well, I didn't plan to at first... But my train was canceled because of the bad weather where I live, or better said, because there are not many people taking this correspondence nowadays. The bad weather is just one more excuse. Anyway, I think it's rather thrilling to spend a night here. I've always wanted to explore the old and creepy corridors at night... Have you ever been in the attic?" She asked, her eyes shimmering in a mischievous way.

"Never. And I'm not planning to join you in your mad excursion. I'm going back home tonight." He replied, still serving the students while speaking with her.

"Oh, why not? Let me guess... You have some special guest home tonight? How interesting! Tell me everything!" She exclaimed.

"I know you're a psychologist, but you're being the true psycho here. Are you sure listening to freaks didn't make you become one?" He retorted, not so amused.

She pretended to be pouting.

"You're no fun! But you're right, I'm a psychologist, I care a lot about the "freaks" as you call them, and that's exactly why I'm talking to you!" She retaliated with a smile.

He glared at her. He knew she would always find something to retort and that he wouldn't have the last word.

"Give me a break. We can talk later if you want, but stop annoying me when I'm working, thanks." He wanted to put an end to this awkward conversation as soon as possible, mostly because he felt she had just begun torturing him and because the students were no deaf.

When his shift was over, he grabbed his jacket which was hanging on the wall, glad to finally leave this place. That's when he heard someone calling his name. He began to lose his temper... How long had she planned to retain him? He just wished one damn thing: going back home.

"What do you want, Judy?" He asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I just wanted to wish you a good night. Also, be careful while going back, tonight is very dark, and the streets are not safe..." She said, but she sounded serious for once.

"... Are you kidding me? It's early and besides, I can protect myself, thanks!" He countered, now offended. He wasn't a kind of damsel in distress! Moreover, she knew nothing about him.

He made a U-turn and left the kitchen. Judith remained silent and motionless for a while. She had an odd feeling, therefore, she kept an eye on the vanishing silhouette.

On his side, Yuri was mumbling to himself. Judith was a true pain in the neck sometimes, and he wished she would bother someone else. Hopefully, he didn't have to walk for too long to go back home: about 20 minutes on foot. Who did she think he was? They barely knew each other... On the one's hand, it was better like this, he thought. She didn't have to know about him. No one did. Yet, despite all his efforts to change everything, his past soon surged back to haunt him...

A metallic noise seemed to come closer, as it sounded louder and louder... A sound of something you drag behind you, letting it scratching the asphalt.

Yuri froze. He didn't want to believe his ears, but he was forced to, for the sound kept growing faster. It was now or never to flee. He suddenly rushed towards a small alley, where he knew there were old houses with balconies. In less than a second, he had climbed to an unlighted balcony where he bent down in order not to be seen. Hopefully, the shutters of the house he was hiding at were closed, and no light came from inside. Given the darkness of this moonless night, it would be hard to spot him, even with a torch, as he was too high. What worried him was that the noise had stopped now. He didn't dare to move to watch down.

"... Yuriiii..." An eerie voice whispered, out of nowhere.

Yuri shivered. He knew... How to escape now? Had his follower found out he was there already? Unfortunately, he was in an act-or-die situation. But, all of a sudden, bright car headlights tore the shadow, almost blinding Yuri. Then, he saw him... A dark atypical shape standing in the car light... The deranged man was indeed dragging something behind him... an iron bar... Yuri didn't want to think about what he was planning to do with it. He was so focused on his former fear, that he hadn't even noticed it was in fact a police car.

A man got out of the car, holding something. Even though Yuri could only perceive a black shape, he understood it was a gun. However, things didn't happen as smoothly as they should have... The iron bar had been thrown with strength right into the man's direction. The cop hardly avoided it that the psycho was already on him, trying to steal the gun. They struggled violently and both fell on the car's front seat, as the car's door was still open. It was Yuri's chance to escape. He felt a bit sorry for the cop, but he didn't want to help him. He didn't want to deal with the police anymore. So, he jumped off the balcony and began to run as fast as he could to leave this filthy alley... But he didn't expect to be shot in the shoulder. He let out a cry of pain but he kept running, putting a hand on his wound... He could hear the quick steps of his aggressor just behind him. Damn, had he killed the cop?! Yuri's heart was beating like a drum, as he thought he might die tonight... But it seemed he had underestimated the policeman, because another shot resounded and he heard the psycho scream.

"You won't get away like this next time, Lowell!" He threatened and then jumped on a building facade. How could he have so much stamina left after being shot?! Yuri watched the mad man disappearing in the darkness of the street, and his sight became a bit blurry. He knelt and looked at his bleeding injury. The cop came and bent down to check on his state.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" He asked.

Weirdly enough, Yuri didn't worry too much nor about his wound, nor about dealing with the police once more now... There was something reassuring about this guy... The warm voice maybe?

"Yeah..." He only answered while standing up, trying not to stagger. The cop helped him a bit to keep his balance and led him to a lighted area. While coming closer to the light, Yuri began to feel uneasy... Was it just his imagination or... This stride, this profile... Everything... He knew the man, for he had secretly watched him for hours from the school's restaurant backdoor step...

The economics teacher... Yuri froze. The man turned around to him to see what was happening. Yuri wasn't dreaming, it was indeed this goddamn blond... _Why?!_

The "teacher" didn't seem as surprised as Yuri though, but he still raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at least, I guess I don't have to introduce myself." He said, while going to his car.

Yuri wanted to shrug, but it would have been too painful...

"Since when staffs are supposed to be aware of all their "customers"' name?" He sharply asked.

The cop didn't seem shocked by Yuri's disrespectful behavior.

"If you want to play it like this... I'm captain Flynn Scifo, and I guess it's not a nice to meet you then." He said, while taking his phone to call his colleagues most certainly.

Yuri didn't like the turn the events had taken... He was likely to be confronted with justice again, and above all, his worst nightmare was now free and running in the nature... How long would it take until Zagi came back so as to kill him? He preferred not to know...

"Hey, hurry up a bit and come here. I can't let you leave now. Your wound must be treated." Flynn said, once he was done phoning.

"... There's no way I'm staying here!" Yuri spat, absolutely not wanting to be in a police custody... They would harass him with questions, and eventually find out who he really was... Or maybe they already had... That was one more reason to flee: never again would he want to be back in jail.

He turned around and was to escape once more, when a hand grabbed his left wrist in a not-so-gentle way. Yuri hissed with pain for he had been shot in this arm.

"You're not going anywhere, am I clear? I won't hesitate to hurt you more if you keep being silly." The cop warned, hardening the grasp. Yuri was done for... He sighed and didn't try to resist more. Flynn finally released him when other police cars arrived.

"Come with me." He ordered. Yuri didn't respond and obeyed reluctantly. "Here is the man our jail-breaker was after... I leave him into your care, lieutenant Leblanc." Flynn pushed Yuri in front of said Leblanc.

Oh gosh, Yuri had to avert his gaze not to laugh at the lieutenant's mustache. This certainly was the only funny thing in this whole cursed night.

"You can call yourself lucky that a lady was kind enough to call the police when she saw you were being chased. Otherwise, you'd have been dead." Leblanc said. Yuri frowned. He hadn't been lucky at all, quite the contrary... Judith was certainly the one who called the cops and he was in bigger troubles now that he was in the hands of the police than if he had had to handle this matter alone.

Flynn's phone rang, but Yuri couldn't care less... He felt dizzy and empty... Thinking he might have to spend more days in prison made his heart sank... They had his police record... They knew what he did... He couldn't escape the sentence twice... But then, he was reaped out of his painful thoughts by Flynn's reaction:

"WHAT?! You must be kidding me! How can I..." He was still online and turned to Yuri with a sullen face. After a while, he sighed and said: "Fine... But I do not agree with your methods, sir" before hanging up. Leblanc asked him:

"What are the orders now?"

"I'm the one who'll have to watch over Lowell and provide him a protection." Flynn answered, with a not-so-happy look.

Yuri's eyes widened. It was only a nightmare and he would wake up at any second, right?!

"Don't stare at me like that! Orders are orders, it can't be helped. And don't think I'm eager about this perspective! I'll have to bear with you night and day, until we catch Zagi back." Flynn added.

At his words, Yuri's remaining strength left him and he collapsed on the ground. The only thing he remembered next was waking up onto a soft mattress which certainly wasn't his.

"Where … am I?" He asked to himself and noticed his shoulder was bandaged. One thing was clear: He wasn't in a hospital. He sat and looked around the room.

It was neat, completely tidied up... Oh, he knew where he was...

The door opened, confirming his prior thought.

The blond entered and came near the bed. He folded his arms.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, not really showing some kind of concern though.

"Like someone who's been shot in the shoulder, but I guess that could have been worse." He only replied.

"Right... What you did was a bit reckless... But..."

Yuri expected to be scolded like a child, as Flynn seemed to be this kind of "perfect" people always reproaching things to the others... But...

"... But you somehow saved my life back there... Thanks..."

Wait... What?! Yuri's eyes opened wide. What did he just hear?! He remained jaw-dropping for a while. The blond avert his gaze, obviously ill-at-ease to admit it.

"This bullet you received... I could have been killed by it. He nearly tore my hand to snatch the gun. He had it pointed at the side of my head. He was to pull the trigger when you came out of nowhere. Then, he totally changed his target and I was able to reach my other service gun. So, I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. I failed my mission and I let him escape. I'm ashamed." He finished and bowed in an apology.

Yuri couldn't have been more astonished... He hadn't plan at all to save the cop, quite the opposite... Words didn't come to form a proper answer. Flynn flushed a little, out of embarrassment.

"A... Anyway, now I must watch over you so that this prison-breaker doesn't harm you more than he already has. You're currently in the accommodation I dwell at for work..." He added with a serious look.

"Which means?" Yuri asked, now curious.

"Which means I have been ordered to host you here until we catch Zagi back..." He replied. It seemed it cost him much to say it.

"You're kidding, right?" Yuri asked, wanting to believe he misunderstood everything.

"It's not a joke. You'll have to bear with me for a while. For now, this apartment is yours... We'll go and take your belongings at your place when you're ready..."

Unbelievable... Him, living with a cop? There has to be a paradox...

"Well, your place doesn't seem bad to me, but I'm afraid I can't accept your offer... Privacy matters, know what I mean? And besides I have another dog to take care of, so..."

Flynn didn't let him finish his sentence:

"I can't allow myself to disobey the orders I've been given, and you're in no position to ask for anything, _Mr Jail-breaker n°2..._"

Yuri gasped... So he knew indeed...

Flynn kept speaking:

"I know what you did, Yuri Lowell. And that's not something you can be proud of. I know where you come from and..."

"You don't know one single fucking thing about where I come from! And don't claim you know me only because you sneaked into a damn police record!" Yuri retorted, with a venomous gaze and tone, definitely pissed off by the blond. He stood up with anger, ready to leave.

Then, something he didn't think possible happened, and he was thrown back right onto the bed in less than a second.

"Listen to me once and for all, you, son of a bitch! I'm tired of your childishness and whims! And I think you get it all wrong! First, I won't let the likes of you walk over me, because I do know where you come from and what you went through. And that's exactly why I can't forgive your deeds! Secondly, don't think you'll get away from justice so easily again. As soon as I catch Zagi, you can be sure I'll send you both back in jail!" Flynn warned, his usual peaceful face now threatening.

Yuri was not impressed in the least and got mad at what he heard...

"Son of a bitch you say? Well yeah, that I can't be sure of, since I didn't know her. Yours however must have been quite a whore to get a fucking son like you! How dare you judge what I've done, while you surely lived in a cocoon, far from any kind of horror I was faced with?! You're nothing more than a fucking cop, oblivious to true suffering people! You're nothing more than a dog following some orders, unable to understand people's need, although I'm sure Repede would be more comprehensive than you!" Yuri retorted, trying his best to keep his remnant composure before hitting the blond in the face.

"Enough! I know too well the inhuman living conditions of the capital's outskirts, for I've lived there for 16 bloody years! I'm well aware of all the violence, desolation and distress lingering there! But that's not by acting like you did, that you will make things evolve there! I'm the living proof of that you can achieve your goals even though you start from rags! I managed to survive and to get a decent education so that I could enroll in the police to change the things! I'm fed up with all this social agitation and insecurity haunting the filthy streets of the outskirts, worsened by massive drugs traffic spread all over by delinquents like you! And I'm not even speaking about thefts... I think that portraits you well: a dropout who relied on fishy-business and robbery to make a living! Talk about a cook! You're the typical example not to follow, the perfect representation of how to waste a life by refusing to make any effort to improve your life condition. Pitiful!" Flynn retaliated.

"You should hear yourself talking: "social agitation and insecurity"... Police brainwashing seems to work great on bastards... I don't think we lived at the same place, or I'm afraid you're unable to recognize hell when you see it. Because that's exactly what it is: hell on earth. And I won't deny I pushed drugs and stole things. That was commonplace back there. And don't mix me up with riffraff, I killed no one. I only smashed a face or two from times to times, and the funds I got from my little business, I mainly gave it to stray children, so that they didn't have to dirty their own hands. I know that can sound like an excuse, but I didn't have a family. It didn't help much. I had nothing to lose "acting against the law" then since it wouldn't bring me any good anyway. Children from the outskirts are forsaken. And police won't help." Yuri answered, surprisingly calm enough.

"It's because people like you prevent the police from doing their job that we cannot help people in need! Every time we go there, you can be sure we're not welcomed, even when we're only trying to save someone. Scums won't even allow firemen or emergencies to enter "their territory"... So trivial. So smart. People there only see the police as a punishment, but they are right somehow, since they are all guilty of laziness and dishonesty. They wallow in misery, that I cannot tolerate." Flynn sourly said.

"There's no other way than wallowing in misery when you can only get misery. People there have no future, no hope. And don't take yourself as an example of "social achievement", because you're certainly the only jerk to have made it this far. You can't ask more deprived people to do the same. The efforts you have to provide when you start from nothing are so huge, anyone would give in to easiness brought by not-so-legal means. Can you understand that? Whatever you do, you'll be labeled as scum because you come from the outskirts. So what does it bring you to abide by the rules to finally be in troubles, while your fellows manage better than you with fishy-business? Nothing. You can't blame people for being mere humans." Yuri sensibly replied.

Flynn got a bit astonished. He couldn't deny Yuri was partly right and smarter than what he had previously thought. By the way, Yuri used several times law and social terms... Could it be that he had heard a bit of his economics and sociology class? That was weird... Was Flynn misjudging the cook?

"Of course I can understand, but I do not approve it... All of this creates an underground economy which... Oh well, never mind! It doesn't change anything to the fact you'll have to live here a few days before being tried again. You wouldn't have to appear before a judge once more if you hadn't got out of jail. Besides, I saw you had only two weeks left before being released, so why did you do that?" Flynn asked.

"Only two weeks left... Easy to say, when you're not an inmate. You can't even imagine what it is like to be imprisoned. And I'm quite sure you would have do the same if you had been confined in Zagi's cell, as I had. Not really a nice experience, mostly when guards wouldn't hear you complaining about your cellmate..." Yuri countered, trying to forget about unpleasant memories.

"Jail is not supposed to be a pleasant place you know. And if you go there, it's only because you deserve it. So you have no excuse." Flynn retorted.

"Damn, man, you're stiff! Plus I'm done talking to you, so leave me alone." Yuri sulked. He was tired. Tired of everything: his empty life, his boring job, the unfairness of the world. He took a look at his shoulder. Now he even had a problem more. How to work in his state? He tsked and turned his head to the right, so that the blond couldn't see his face anymore.

"Hey, are you okay? Does it hurt?" Flynn asked, a bit worried.

As it was a nonchalant habit of his, Yuri answered by shrugging... He soon cursed himself for his spontaneous reaction, wincing because of the pain. And though he didn't want to show it, it didn't go unnoticed by the blond.

"Hold on, I'll call a doctor right away!" Flynn said, taking his phone from his pocket.

This was the last straw... How could he pretend to care about his state whereas he had just insulted and threatened him that much?

"... I hate you. Hang up your fucking phone, I don't need your fake sympathy and I have no money to waste in doctor's fee. I'm going home now." Yuri said and stood up. His minds were totally messed up. This guy was so getting on his nerves! He reflected all what Yuri wasn't: an ambitious and talented attractive man who knew how to make himself despite the hard context he grew up in. He felt jealous somehow. They belonged in the same place, but they were so different.

"I won't. And yes, we'll drop at your place so that you take your stuffs and your dog." Flynn replied, still trying to reach the doctor.

"You don't know when to quit, do you... I said..."

"Just shut up and sit down! You will only worsen your state!" The blond interrupted.

"As if you..."

"Cared about your health? Of course I do, don't forget I must protect you. And besides, I owe you. So stop being irresponsible!"

"I'm..."

"Not going anywhere!" Flynn said and blocked Yuri's way. The latter lifted a pair of eyes filled with exhaustion. At this mere instant, he looked so vulnerable. Flynn began to regret losing his temper before. He had been rude towards an injured man, that wasn't how a policeman should behave at all.

"Listen... I'm sorry okay? But please understand that it's for your own good that you must stay here..." Flynn tried to apologize, putting a hand on Yuri's shoulder. The latter rejected it.

"Don't you dare touching me again with your dirty cop hands! It's not for my own good at all. I'm just a kind of bait to lure Zagi. I know that. So I won't stay. I won't help you." Yuri said, determined to make his way to the entrance door.

"You're wrong!" Flynn shouted.

Yuri was ready to pull the door handler to leave the room, but he stopped without turning round to Flynn. He would listen to what he had to say and then go away.

Flynn clenched his fists.

"You're wrong. Although you did some questionable things, I can't let you risking your life. Any human being deserve life. You're no exception. So please, stay." He said, not wanting to fail his mission again.

Yuri sighed. Suddenly, he got an idea. What if he blackmailed him?

"... Will you forget about sending me back in jail if I accept to stay here?" He asked.

"Hey! You can't ask me such a thing!" Flynn retorted, outraged.

"Then I'm leaving." Yuri said, opening the door.

"Wait!" Flynn said, grabbing his wrist. Yuri knew he had won. "... I can't promise anything... But still, you must stay!"

"You're not being really convincing." Yuri said, withdrawing his wrist from Flynn's hand before walking away again.

"Fine! I won't make your police record being examined again. Happy now?" The blond exclaimed, crossing his arms.

As Yuri was still from behind, he allowed himself to smile cockily. He made a U-turn and said:

"Sure. So, where is the kitchen? I'm a bit hungry you know."

They were to spend several days arguing together.

Yuri was sure Arche wouldn't believe he was living with her dear economics teacher.

XxXxXxXxXx

(1) Itadakimasu: Have a good lunch in Japanese.

That's all for Yuri's part for now =) Next chapter will be about Asbel and Richard.

I think you understand better what the title Two Lives infers now!

I'm sure some of you understood who the economics teacher was right from the beginning!

I hope you liked this chapter, comments are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The last bus came back from the downtown to the nearest bus stop of Asbel's house.

How was Asbel supposed to explain everything to his parents? Everything went so fast! The class notes matter, the terrible lunch, and then, Richard's suicide attempt... Now, Asbel had to tell his parents about it, and above all, to say they would have an unexpected guest tonight: Richard.

He tried to comfort himself. Everyone would have done the same, right? You can't let a suicidal person alone, otherwise, you can be sure it would end up as a tragedy. And Asbel didn't want to be involved in a police investigation. If Richard was to die, he would be the first to be suspected.

The mere thought gave him the chill, as Richard and him were on the threshold. Asbel finally opened the entrance door.

"Mom! Come here a sec, there is something I must tell you!" He shouted in the living room.

Hubert, who was watching the TV slumped on the sofa, jumped. He appeared from behind the seat back by sitting up, mad to be disturbed by Asbel's noise. He was to reprimand the latter, but his angry face turned into a bewildered one. What was Richard doing here?

A woman voice was heard from upstairs:

"What is it?" Missis Kerri Lhant asked, coming downstairs hastily, obviously anxious at her son's words.

"Mom, is that okay with you if Richard stays at home tonight?" Asbel asked. His mother was a bit astonished, it wasn't a habit of her son to invite friends at home.

"Well, it is random enough coming from you, but that is fine by me. I'll just have to tell your father when he comes back from work. Show him around the house! And Richard, make yourself at home." Kerri said.

Richard bowed.

"Thank you for your kindness." He said, his long blond hair falling with grace on his face.

"At ease! You don't need to be that formal! See Asbel, you should ask him to teach you good manners!" Kerri replied.

Asbel shivered at the thought. A private lesson of politeness and propriety with Richard? No way!

On his side, Hubert couldn't believe his ears. If this gloomy guy was to spend a night here, he wouldn't speak with him.

A door on the ground floor was shyly opened. Sophie came out from her bedroom, curious about all the commotion.

"Richard? Why are you here?" She innocently asked.

"It's a long story Sophie, we'll talk about it later! I have things to show to Richard first!" Asbel said, dragging Richard behind him. There were things he had to tell him. Richard tensed at the touch. He didn't expect Asbel to be that straightforward, and that was something he loathed.

They soon reached Asbel's bedroom, and the latter closed the door behind them.

"It won't be easy, but I have to tell my parents the truth... I hope you don't mind." He said.

"That's alright... It's all my fault after all... I'm sorry Asbel." Richard apologized.

"Don't be sorry for me, be sorry for you! Anyway... This is the room I share with Hubert... We have another free bed in Sophie's bedroom. But first, you may want to take a shower, right?" Asbel asked, thinking about the fact that Richard hadn't a change of clothes. "Oh... And I can lend you some of my clothes of course... Yours must be a bit dirty with all the smoke back there. So are mines. So, come here." He said, opening his wardrobe. "There, I can give you these, because you're taller than me. And here is a pajama as well." He put the heap of clothes in Richard's hands and asked him to follow him out of the room. "Here is the bathroom, the towels are here, and you have everything you need there."

"I see...Thanks." Richard only replied before closing and locking the door.

After getting rid of him, Asbel was on his way to speak with his mother, but his phone rang.

_Damn it, what is it again? A masked number? Oh... I know..._ He thought before answering.

"Asbel? I see you forgot we had an earlier training session tonight... You are late, but I hope you'll get here soon." A sharp voice said.

"Oops... Well, something came up, I'm sorry!" He was only telling the truth, but he knew it would not be enough.

"Stop making pitiful excuses, we need you right now, so hurry up and come! I won't accept you during my classes anymore if you aren't coming tonight!" His interlocutor shouted and hung up. Asbel scratched the back of his neck of nervousness. _Right..._ He had to go... She was serious about expelling him. What could he do now? He couldn't let Richard here while he was off... Maybe he could ask him to come too? _Geez, that would be terribly awkward... _

He finally decided to wait for Richard and explained to him what happened.

"I have a two-hours training session tonight... Actually, it's rather a one-hour-and-a-half session now, but it would be rude if I let you here on your own, so I thought you could accompany me... Is that okay?" Asbel asked to a perplex Richard.

"Oh... I see... Well, if that's what you wish, I won't object." He replied, a bit reluctant.

Asbel was relieved somehow. He had a clue Hubert wouldn't be all friendly and that Sophie could be... intrusive at times and he wasn't sure it was exactly what Richard needed now.

Thus, they took the bus again.

Once they arrived, a blond woman nearly jumped on Asbel.

"Here you are, go warm up right now, we have already begun to rehearse the choreography, but we couldn't do the main part without you." She snapped.

_Ms Legretta is so harsh!_ Asbel thought. He hurried up not to upset her more. As for Richard, he couldn't be more surprised. Who would have guessed someone like Asbel had some dance training sessions at night? How original... He found himself mockingly smiling and went to sit against a wall. The show was to be interesting.

Talent and lightness were the feelings conveyed by Asbel's movements. Even though Richard couldn't say he was fond of RnB dance style (to say the least), he had to admit Asbel was really gifted. It was like he was sliding flawlessly, as if there was an invisible cape of air under his feet which enabled him to move freely. He soon learned that it mustn't have been easy to survive to Legretta's hardcore dance lessons, but at least they proved efficient.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She yelled all of a sudden and turned the sound system off. All the dancers stopped and a wave of fear spread across them. "You aren't focused enough, your movements are too short and you're not synchronous! That is not what I taught you! Some of you have known me for four years now, so I'm sure they know what I'm talking about. You won't be able to make a great show if you don't put all you've got into it. Let's do it one more time!" She said as she turned the sound system on.

Richard was sure he saw Asbel sigh for a second. Legretta seemed more satisfied at the end of the second try so she dismissed her dancers earlier.

"Fiouf, I'm glad this is over... I'm exhausted... I hope you weren't bored." Asbel told Richard.

"No, that's alright. I just didn't expect you to have this kind of hobby." He answered.

"You must think this is completely stupid..." Asbel said, averting his gaze. He did feel silly to say he actually loved dancing, that is why he didn't want anyone besides his family to know it.

"Not at all. You don't have to feel stupid for enjoying something. I won't say I wasn't surprised though." Richard replied.

"Re... Really?!" Asbel exclaimed.

"Yes. And it was way less vulgar than I had first thought. I don't like this music type nor the dance style, but your teacher makes it look more like art. I was a bit impressed."

"Of course dancing is an art! Each dance style is an art, even if you don't like it. And contrary to what you may think, "RnB", although I wouldn't totally call our dance style this way, is very difficult to master."

"Maybe. I have little interest in such a thing. The only sport I tolerate is fencing."

"Fencing? That's cool! Do you practice it?"

"I gave up a long time ago."

Asbel noticed Richard's undertone changed at his last sentence, therefore he decided not to bother him more, even if he deeply wanted to know why the blond stopped fencing. They silently headed back to Lhant's manor, where Asbel could finally explain to his family what happened today.

It was useless to say they were shocked and that the high school phoned them to make them aware of the discipline committee Asbel would have to attend with Richard on the day after. Hubert would be part of it too, as the class representative. Asbel feared what his brother would say about him.

As a normal day, Asbel would just have taken the bus alongside Sophie, Hubert and Cheria and they would have had normal classes, but it obviously wasn't a normal day, since there was also Richard and both of them were going to the high school in order to be sentenced.

The meeting room were they were expected to be was situated in an old part of the junior school. Asbel didn't remember the last time he had to go there, for it was used only on very special occasions.

When they reached the huge oak door, Asbel's heart began to beat faster. There were most certainly all the teachers in there, and they would have to face them... Hubert finally knocked, and they entered the only impressive room in the establishment.

"Take a seat." Headmaster Kratos Aurion ordered.

They silently obeyed. Asbel didn't dare to lift his eyes to see who was present... He didn't want neither Ms Raine Sage nor Ms Fourier to be there, for he was sure they held a grudge against him.

"Well then, everyone is there, let us begin this discipline committee. First of all, I would like to remind you of the events: Yesterday around 5:30 pm, Mr Richard Windor was found nearly unconscious with Mr Asbel surrounded with fire, in the eastern wing of the high school, by professor Jade Curtiss, monitor Sodia, and myself. Later, sister Mint and psychologist Judith came to offer their help and that is when Mr Windor told us he lit up the fire. Do you agree?" Kratos calmly asked. The witnesses nodded. "We have an evidence showing Mr Windor did intent to burn the high school, which is this match. I shall ask again, Mr Windor, are you the one who used this match and some chemicals from the laboratory to light up a fire?"

"I won't deny it. I told the truth yesterday." Richard only answered, having no difficulties to look straight at the headmaster.

"And according to your words, you did it to end your life?" Kratos kept on.

"That is correct." Richard replied, as if it was a casual questioning.

There was a blank amongst the jury. Kratos tried to keep his composure.

"I am sure you know what you're incurring for such a behavior, but let me remind you about the sentence. If you don't provide any good reason and if you're not showing any sign of remorse, you shall therefore be expelled. It will also depend on your teachers' judgment. If we deem you will make up for your mistake, we will forgive you and you shall only be suspended for an entire week. But don't forget we took you in our establishment because you were expelled twice from your former schools. This is your last chance, Mr Windor." Kratos warned.

_Incredible. Unbelievable. Richard, expelled twice?!_ Asbel couldn't believe it! He was such a brilliant student, and he seemed so clever and well mannered, and all... Why was he expelled? What did he do to deserve such a punishment? Asbel couldn't help but speak:

"Don't play dumb Richard! You heard him! Where will you go if you're expelled? But Mr Aurion, please, be lenient with him! I know I shouldn't interfere, but yesterday, I realized something... It's not totally his fault!" He was surprised at his own words... Why did he care so much? Compassion most certainly... Asbel wasn't sure he could keep ignoring Richard now that he knew his parents were dead and that he had to manage all alone. Alone was the most fitting word.

Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Calm down, we will listen to what you have to say." He said.

Asbel shut up for a while, searching for proper words.

"I can't say I know Richard well, since we only met this school year. But I know he has a hard life, and that our classmates don't make the things easier. I didn't either, until I needed help from Richard. And before I knew it, I lived something I didn't think possible. For once, I had to stay with him, and that's when I became aware of the others' nastiness, because I was faced with it for the first time. I usually don't pay attention to Richard, I have to admit it. And it was for stupid reasons. I just did like the others did. But I never thought people were so mean." He said, closing his eyes. Now, Iria and Spada's attitude, as well as Luke's despise disgusted him. They surely didn't know what Richard went through... He certainly wouldn't have known either if hadn't been that unlucky.

Kratos spoke:

"... I see. Is that right, Mr Hubert Lhant?"

"Well, I can't deny the whole class puts Richard apart. But I can't say he's making any effort to get on well with us either." Hubert drily answered. Asbel knew his brother wanted to be objective, but he felt the urge to retort something:

"Hubert, think a bit... Richard was a new student this year, whereas the rest of us have known each other for years! It must be hard to become integrated! I didn't see anyone save for Sophie who said hello to Richard!"

"You didn't either. You're not in the right to teach anyone a lesson." Hubert replied.

Asbel was taken aback. He knew his brother was right...

"It's not the time to quarrel. Now, I shall ask my colleagues their opinion about Mr Windor. We are not talking about the events, only his behavior during your classes." Kratos said.

All the teachers looked at each other, not knowing who would speak first. Philosophy teacher Duke Pantarei broke the silence:

"I have nothing to reproach to Mr Windor concerning my subject. His work is of a certain quality that other papers lack of. As for his behavior, he is one of the quietest students. And I am afraid I have nothing to say else."

Very concise. As always. Silence was to fall again, but Kratos said it would be easier for the teachers to speak clockwise.

It was then English teacher Klarth F. Lester's turn to talk:

"The only thing I could complain about is the lack of participation. You're never speaking during my classes, although I know you're level is quite high. I'm always forced to ask you questions directly if I want to hear your voice once in a while." The weird man said.

And they went on.

Two teachers were missing: Ms Fourier, and Ms Sidos Heurassein. Asbel wondered why.

When Raine Sage finally ended up ending her endless speech, carrying her away again, Russian teacher Malik Caesar was the next to speak.

"I will say the same thing as Mr Lester. It's a pity you don't contribute much in class. But I know you're listening, so I don't mind much." He said with his low calm voice which commanded respect.

Next to him was sitting the one Asbel liked the less: mathematics teacher Zelos Wilder... a true womanizer as well as a scornful man.

"Well, I don't pay a lot of attention to the students who are not interested in my subject, so I don't know what to say about him, except that he manages to get good marks, is all."

Asbel thought he was less talkative than usual, but he easily guessed why. Richard was not a woman, so Mr Wilder didn't care at all. As he turned his head to the next professor, Asbel was sure he saw Mr Jade Curtiss smile. What were his twisted thoughts this time?

"And I must say I'm a bit disappointed by Mr Windor's work when I hear he's quite good in all the other subjects... So, you don't like physics? What about chemistry then? At least you knew which chemical to use to light a fire, although if I had been you, I would have chosen something more ignitable, like iron carbonyl for instance... But you couldn't know since you don't seem to love my wonderful classes." He feigned to be sad.

Ouch. He was mean. He certainly didn't like being held responsible for the borrowed chemicals...

Richard didn't retort, but Asbel knew he didn't like Mr Curtiss' reproof.

There was a blank among them. Economics teacher Flynn Scifo intervened:

"... Anyway, as far as I'm concerned, Mr Windor is a model for all the students, his work being very serious and thorough. As for his behavior, he is always focused and quiet, so I can't blame him."

The last teacher to speak was Mr Raven. Asbel didn't know his first name, but he knew his colleagues called him Raven as well... Was it his surname or what? Anyway, it didn't matter at this very moment.

"Well, Mr Windor doesn't like sports neither. You don't seem at ease in my physical education course, to say the least... But I don't think it is because it's too hard for you. You just don't want to spend your energy for it..." He said, scratching his chin.

Kratos closed his eyes a moment and reopened them. Then he said:

"On the whole, you are a serious student with a bright future before you. With marks like yours, all the famous schools would welcome you. However, you also are a problematic student, who is often absent, and it is the third time you're causing troubles to an establishment. So, I'm asking you Mr Windor: why? Do you have something against us, or your classmates?"

"No, I don't." Richard merely replied before resuming his answer. "There are things I cannot explain to anyone, and besides, that is not a concern of yours... However, I am well aware this is my last chance to graduate, that is why I am asking you sincerely not to expel me. I know what I did was... rash and unforgivable, but... I would like to apologize."

Everyone was stunned. Even the headmaster didn't know what to say.

"... I do apologize... I... I wasn't feeling well at all back then... And I don't know what have gotten into me... I am sorry." Richard went on.

"And what will guarantee you won't try another time to burn down the high school?" Kratos asked, with a perplex expression.

Richard lifted his eyes to look at him straight.

"... I don't know if you will find it sufficient or not, but from now on, I know I have someone I can rely on."

Silence fell again.

_Someone I can rely on... Does he mean... Me?! Hell, no! He must be lying to have some credit! _Asbel thought, totally dumbfounded by Richard's words.

Some glances were exchanged between the faculty.

"Well... my colleagues and I shall decide of your punishment. Get out a moment, we will call you later." Kratos ordered.

The three students stood up and exited the room. When they finally were allowed inside the meeting room again, it was a big relief for Asbel. It was decided he had nothing to do with this mess, and that Richard would only be suspended for a week. The latter was to flee just after the discipline committee was over, but Asbel intercepted him.

"Richard! Wait! I wanted to tell you I'm glad you weren't expelled, so please, don't waste this last chance! I don't know you well, but I guess life must have been harsh... That is why you have to fight... Anyway, I'll go back to the classroom now... I could bring you my class notes, if you wish."

Something told Asbel his "new friend" wasn't very pleased by what he heard, yet, he didn't mention it.

"... If you don't mind then, I accept your proposal. You can come at my place when the classes are over." Richard replied, before resuming walking down the street slowly. An expensive black car with tinted windows pulled over to the side of the road, and the chauffeur opened a door for Richard. He glanced a last time at Asbel and entered the car. The door was closed, and soon enough the car was out of Asbel's sight.

To think the day had just begun...

At the end of the day, Asbel thought it would be wise to drop at Richard's apartment. It was located in a wealthy gated residence, as you could expect from a rich heir. _Rich heir..._what did Asbel know about it after all? He only heard Hubert speaking with their father about how famous the Windor family once was. But he had never heard about them before (he certainly didn't watch the same TV stations as his relatives either).

He stopped at the gate and searched for Richard's name on the intercom, but it opened without doing anything. Asbel looked around him, yet he was alone. He didn't ask himself many questions and decided to enter the building.

It was as silent as the last time he went there... Richard's neighbors were really quiet, and so was the blond anyway... Asbel wondered if it was a habit of well-off people. He was to take the lift when he noticed it was out of order. He sighed and climbed seven stories of stairs before finally knocking at Richard's door. A few seconds later, he heard it was being unlocked, and he was allowed inside.

"Thank you for coming." Richard said, closing the door behind them, as Asbel was scrutinizing around the too-tidied-up living room.

"That's nothing. I have the class-notes with me so that you can copy them!" Asbel replied, putting his bag on the huge table.

"Well, I guess I will photocopy them instead, thanks. May I fix you a drink?" Richard asked, out of courtesy rather than true generosity.

"Oh, yes, it'd be much appreciated, thanks!" Asbel answered, to Richard's displeasure, because the latter obviously didn't expect a positive answer, for his fridge was nearly empty. Yet, he opened it to confirm his previous thought: there was nothing but water and a bottle of champagne into it. But then, he remembered he might have saved a few soda cans somewhere... In the cupboard maybe... There there were! "Here..." He said nonchalantly while giving the can to Asbel who kept staring at every piece of furniture.

The whole place was wealthy... You could tell it just by taking a look at the thick wallpaper decorated with big colorless flowers. And the furniture wasn't one you would usually find in a student's dwelling. But the more he looked at these items, the less Asbel liked the place... It was... grim... even if there were huge panoramic windows. Even the parquet was made of a dark wood. The massive cabinets were also nearly black, and Asbel wondered if they weren't made of ebony. The lighting was subdued, but not in a good way, because it added to the gloominess of this new yet old fashion living room. _Are all the other rooms like this? _Asbel thought. Richard exited the room silently with the class-notes to go in another smaller room, which Asbel couldn't see from his spot. The study, most certainly...

And then, Asbel started feeling weird. _Not again!_ He thought, closing his eyes. He didn't like the atmosphere here at all when he was alone. He knew Richard was just a few meters ahead, but it was as if he had been left alone for hours. The heavy silence added to the uneasiness and all the apartment seemed to take another dimension: death. Asbel jumped at the thought. It was not surprising then if Richard was depressive! This place was definitely not pleasant to live in! But that wasn't what troubled Asbel the most...

The TV set. It was unplugged, as always. Like all the other electrical devices, except for the fridge. According to Asbel, that was the weirdest thing he had ever seen, as he was used to letting everything plugged at home.

He decided to ignore all those peculiarities and waited for Richard's return, his eyelids still firmly shut. Of course, he didn't hear "his friend" coming back and only became aware of his presence when he asked:

"What are you doing? Are you sick?"

_Oops..._

"No! Sorry, I was just... thinking..." Asbel replied, a bit embarrassed.

And all the room became of a blinding white for a second. The moment after, a violent thunderclap was heard, as a lightning stroke in the distance. And there was a power cut. Heavy hail started to rain down on the city. Asbel thought he was going to have a heart attack when the thunderbolt resounded. The sight was really impressive from glass wall of the 7th floor...

"Damn it, help me close the blinds!" Richard ordered, already winding the roller blind handle.

Asbel nodded and ran to the window. He nearly jumped at his own reflection on the glass, because he had the impression something was behind him for a second. _You're completely stupid... Really..._ He cursed mentally and finished shutting the blind. There were now in the total darkness, and Richard took his phone to light the room.

"... Well, I don't know when the power will come back, I will light a few candles." Richard said and opened an imposing sideboard where he found the items, which he placed on a silver candelabrum before lighting them.

Now the atmosphere was even worse. Richard was almost frightening with such a lighting... Asbel wouldn't have been surprised if someone knocked at the door at this very instant, just to add to the eerie setting.

"I'm sorry Asbel, it seems you will have to stay here a little more..." Richard apologized.

"Nah, don't be! I'll just try to call my brother on his mobile to tell my family I may go back home later." He answered, checking the communications network. _"Emergencies only" great... But that's a bit subjective, because I am in an emergency situation right now! Gosh, this man creeps me out... _Asbel thought, slipping his phone back in his pocket, sighing. "I should have known... Damn, why does it always happen to me?"

"Don't ask." Richard replied and sat at the table. So did Asbel.

Maybe they could use the little time they had to stick together to know each other better...

"Say, Richard... you've been living here on your own since you're 16, right?" Asbel asked.

"No, I moved here only a year ago, but I do live alone since I'm 16. Why do you ask?" Richard replied.

"I was just wondering is all... It mustn't have been easy... You don't have any relative who could have taken care of you?" Asbel went on.

"... I lived at my uncle's for four years..." Richard answered, starting to be suspicious. Was he going to do an inquiry or what?

"Oh? Why did you leave? You two didn't get on well?" Asbel added.

"... You... don't read the newspaper, do you? Oh never mind... That's better that way... My uncle Cedric died. Actually, he committed a suicide." Richard replied, a bit relieved Asbel wasn't one of these curious people harassing him with the "Windor's case".

He put his foot in it... again... Was all Richard's family gone? First his parents, now his uncle!

"Oops! I'm really sorry Richard, I didn't know..." Asbel said, cringing.

"Don't worry, I had a clue you didn't know a single thing about my family."

"Should I?"

"... To be honest, I don't know how you still can be ignorant about the fuss made around the "Windor's tragedy", except if you have lived lost in the forest for years, but I prefer that."

_Holy crap!_ Asbel swore to himself. Was he that hopeless?

"Eer... Right... I seldom watch the news..." He admitted.

"Watching the news report isn't the only way to be aware of the news... I personally hate TV, it's the biggest brainwashing device in the world. And besides, it is too biased and incomplete." Richard stated.

Ah! Here they were... Richard didn't like TV, that explained why it was unplugged...

"Well, I'm not a regular reader either... Hubert reads the newspaper every morning while taking his breakfast, but I just can't..." Asbel said.

"Don't you listen to the radio?" Richard asked, raising an eyebrow. Was this guy serious? Did he wallow in ignorance?

"Of course I do! But not to the newscast... I like music very much, but that's all..." He replied, his cheeks becoming red... He felt a bit ashamed.

Richard felt the urge to facepalm, but he succeeded into repressing it.

"I see..." No need of more words to express Richard's exasperation.

And then, the power was back, and the room lightened up, to Asbel's relief.

"Talking about the news, maybe we should watch the newscast! It was quite a hail storm! Let's see if there were damages!" Asbel said, sitting on the sofa.

"... Alright..." Richard said, plugging in the TV set.

And damages there were indeed. All the channels were airing special news reports and weather forecasts. Pictures showed some cars under a layer of ice, other had the windshield broken, people were sweeping the hailstones from their threshold... But it was exclusive to the downtown... In the outskirts, there were only strong showers... Strong enough to make the river going out of its bed... Unfortunately, in order to get to the Lhant's manor, you had to cross the bridge which spans it. No need to say it was impracticable now because of the flood.

_Great... And how am I supposed to go home now? _Asbel didn't have a clue.

"Isn't that the bridge that leads to your house?" Richard asked.

Asbel only nodded, stunned.

"... I don't want to sound pessimistic, but I don't think you'll be able to go back... All I can do is to allow you to stay here tonight..." Richard said, not really happy at the idea to have a guest tonight.

"...Yeah, thanks... Sorry to bother you more." Asbel said, desperately trying to send a message to his brother.

Richard merely shrugged and went into the kitchen to see what they could get to eat. Hopefully, he had some frozen food.

They silently ate and Asbel thought the food tasted great. It wasn't long before he learned it was because it came from an expensive restaurant...

Next, Asbel discovered the bathroom, that's only when he realized the most important thing: there were plenty of luxury products such as perfumes from a certain brand... Valkinès... Everything became clear in Asbel's mind. Richard was the son of Ferdinand Windor, founder of the most expensive luxury firm in the world: Valkinès. How didn't he realize it earlier? He let himself sink into the bathtub full of soap bubble...

When he was done, he came back in the living room, where Richard was, reading some administrative paper.

"Sorry, I took a lot of time..." Asbel said, remembering how stupid he felt when he understood the truth.

"No problem. I will show you your room." Richard said, standing up. He rummaged into a kind of teapot and grabbed a key. "Follow me." They crossed a narrow and rather cold corridor, and Richard unlocked a door. "This is a guest room, so do as you please. Here you have the sheets and a blanket." He went on, taking the sheets out of the closet.

"Thanks... I think I'll go to bed now, I know it's early, but I'm a bit tired and I still have to go to school tomorrow, so..." Asbel tried to find an excuse to slip away.

"No need to give me an explanation, you are free to do what you want. And besides, I have some important work to do, so I wasn't going to be of any company. I bid you good night." Richard answered before taking his leave.

Asbel softly closed the door, as if he didn't want Richard to think he preferred avoiding him. He sighed, his back leaning against the door, before making the bed. Then, he lay down onto the mattress, his eyes staring at the ceiling. It was just another weird day in his life...

Several minutes later, he still couldn't sleep... Something was missing... Oh, he knew! Music! He was always listening to music on his Ipod before getting to sleep... But his device was in the pocket of his bag, which was in the living room... He quietly got up and discretely opened the door... There was no light and no sound coming from the living room.

He stealthily got there and noticed the only source of light came from an ajar door... The one of the said study... Asbel could hear some pages were turned in there. He finally reached his bag and opened the pocket soundlessly. He went back to his room as silently as before, relieved to fill his ears with his favorite tracks. At least, it wasn't silent anymore.

About an hour later, his mind started to become numb, sleep taking over him little by little... He was nearly asleep when something caught his attention: he felt as if someone was sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at him... He jumped and took his mobile to light the room.

_Geez! I must be having a nightmare! That's not surprising, given today's events... _He thought, trying to regain his composure. He looked at the hour on his mobile, and that's when he noticed two things: first, in fact it was 2 am already, and secondly, he had a new message.

_From 0000... Eer, isn't that a virus?_ He wondered, trying to open his message. _Loading..._ _Come on, hurry up a bit! _It opened a minute later.

"Θα σε όλη την αγκυρολήσετε των νεκρών κατά το εντερο φαίυεται από τη γη θα περιμένω για εσάϛ" _Huh? What is that crap?! Delete! _

Nothing happened.

… _Are you kidding me?! Delete already! Damn it... _

"_Impossible to delete the item" Shit! _

He dropped his phone with anger and decided to go back to sleep. It was the best thing he could do now.

**XxXxXxXxX**

This is the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, because it wasn't an easy task to write! (I'm sorry for being so slow T_T)

I think you may know the characters better now that many of them have been presented! I could make a characters list if you need it, don't hesitate to ask!

And I'm sorry for Asbel's fans, he does seem a bit more stupid than in the game, but oh well, that is something I find cute and fitting!

Richard was my favorite part to write... You'll see him in all his glory in the next chapters!

By the way, from now on, chapters with even numbers will be centered on Asbel, and those with odd numbers will focus on Yuri. So you can guess who will be in chapter 5!

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"No, Repede, DON'T!" Yuri yelled, but it was too late. The dog had already jumped on the sofa... His master usually didn't care, why would he forbid him to do so this time then?

It was quite easy to guess, for it was not HIS sofa, but Flynn's... And this cleanliness obsessive would kill him if there was a single speck of dust left...

"Damn Repede, you're not going to make the things easier! It's already a miracle he allowed you inside, don't go waste this chance!" Yuri said, shooing the dog away, and plumping the pillow up. The animal snorted and sat down in a corner of the room to brood.

"No hard feelings!" His master said to cheer him up, in vain.

The entrance door opened, and a certain blond entered.

"Hi there. Were you speaking alone?" Flynn asked, putting his key on the little sideboard.

Yuri glared at the dog.

"Nah, just dealing with some stubborn dog, is all..." He answered.

"So, you lack authority? Interesting." Flynn said, a bit amused by Yuri's pout.

"Hey, don't make fun of me! You don't know what it feels like to bear with someone like him for five years, 24/7!" Yuri retorted, remembering how mischievous the puppy was, and how he grew up into a lazy pooch.

"You have the point there. But I think that if your dog could speak, he would say the same about you."

"... If this is a way to mean I'm being _insufferable_, then I'm sorry to tell you I'm just getting started!" Yuri countered, childishly throwing the fluffy pillow right into the blond's face. The latter skillfully avoided it and caught it before it landed on the floor.

"Save the childishness for someone else, I won't stand it... But at least, your wound seems to have recovered quite well, provided the strength you threw this poor cushion with." Flynn said, putting back the pillow on the sofa.

Yuri yawned. They had been living together for three days now, for Flynn had to ensure Yuri's safety, but Zagi was nowhere to be found. Of course, Yuri had the right to leave the little apartment for his errands, but Flynn preferred he let him know first. And besides, the long haired man was supposed to be injured, which was exactly why he didn't go to work for two days, so the blond assumed he didn't have to go out at all. However, Yuri wasn't the type to sit still, and remaining alone in this confined place annoyed him to no end. But he would get more freedom on the day after, since he would have to go back to work. Why didn't it bother the policeman? Easy to guess again: they worked at the same place, one being a cook, and the other a part-time economics teacher. It was much easier to keep an eye on his protégé...

It was useless to say working as a cook when you just got injured by a bullet in the shoulder, wasn't an easy task... But Yuri managed somehow, even if the people looked at him with strange faces.

"Oh my, you're back! I was so worried! You didn't show up after this night, three days ago, so I had to go to the police station to get some news!" A gorgeous lady said, waiting to be served at the school refectory.

Yuri raised an eyebrow... Was she serious?

"Thanks for your concern Judy, but I'm fine now... You were the one to call the police, weren't you?" Yuri asked, which reminded him it was because of her that he was in the police hands now. But he also knew she didn't do it on purpose. She was just thinking about saving him from Zagi. She couldn't have guessed he had a whole history of police problems before...

"Of course I called them when I saw this weird guy running after you! But you didn't even call me to say you were alright! Fortunately enough, I bumped into a charming old man at the police station who told me you hadn't been severely harmed!" Judith said, leaning a bit forward, as if she had something private to add. "He also told me you were in good hands..." She whispered.

_No kidding..._ Did she know everything or what?

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Yuri claimed, giving her a plate full of spaghetti.

"Oh, really? My bad then!" She said softly.

Yuri knew she didn't mean it... not at all... He also knew it was useless to try hiding something from her. She was aware he was living with the economics teacher. Yuri mentally cursed, whoever this "charming old man" was, he shouldn't have said a damn thing about it! Hadn't he heard about professional secrecy? Aw man, now Judith was going to dream up about strange things... She was always teasing him with _that_... She was convinced he was into boys because of a _certain event..._ Besides, he wasn't dating with any girl, and he was not interested in her voluptuous shape...

_Damn it..._ This woman was a creepy psycho... A bit like most of the students he was serving...

During his break, Yuri went out... He needed some fresh air. He began to feel pain in his shoulder again. He sat on the usual backdoor's step. Of course, it didn't take long before Arche Klaine showed up.

"YOU! Why weren't you here for two days?" She asked, with her eternal spontaneity.

Yuri sighed.

"Did you miss me?" He replied.

"Well, yeah, I guess you can say that. I had no one to chat with during my break! But you didn't answer! Are you sick? I hope it's not airborne!" She said, stepping aside, as if she was going to catch some disease.

"... Are you blind? I'm not ill, I just got shot in the shoulder..." He said, showing his sling.

Her eyes opened wide.

"How come you've been shot in the shoulder?! By whom? When? Does it hurt?!" Arche asked, fidgeting.

"Well... Let's say someone I hate is after me... It happened three days ago, down this street." Yuri replied, pointing out the crossroads.

"Geez! Did the police catch your assailant?" She asked, thrilled by Yuri's misfortune.

Her questions raised an issue... Where was Zagi now? Could Yuri tell her a bloodthirsty mad man was running free? He was a dangerous guy, known by the police, why did the media not speak about him? Yuri had no clue, but he decided to tell her the truth. After all, he was Zagi's target, so it was his right to talk about his aggressor.

"No, they didn't. He just succeeded into getting away, shot in the arm I guess... I don't really know, I was too dazed to tell..." He replied.

"Oh... But that's terrible! You must be scared!" Arche exclaimed.

_If she knew..._ Actually, he was overprotected by none other than her beloved economics teacher. She would be dead jealous if she knew it... Yuri smiled mockingly... It could be fun to see her reactions.

"Not really... I've got a very special bodyguard after all..." He said.

Arche raised an eyebrow.

"Really?! I want one too! A handsome one!" She shouted.

"Mine isn't too bad..." Yuri added.

"What does he look like?" She asked.

"Let's see... Turn your head to the right, and take 3 steps north..." He ordered.

Too exited, Arche did as he told her. She was just in front of the window of the teacher's room.

"Okay! Here I am! And then?" She asked.

"What can you see?" He questioned.

"The physical education teacher?! Damn Yuri, I didn't know you liked old men!" She yelled.

Yuri was too exasperated to retort anything at her last statement...

"Of course not, you silly! Use your brain a bit... Who do you use to spy on at this hour?" He asked.

"... No... You don't say... Mr Scifo? There's no way there are two people as handsome as him!" She said.

"You're right, there aren't two people like him..." He replied.

It took Arche several seconds to understand what Yuri implied...

"... No... You mean he is your bodyguard?! Don't make me laugh!"

"It's the truth... And I must live at his place until they catch my assailant..."

"But he is an economics teacher, not a policeman! Stop pulling my leg!"

"I'm sorry to tell you he's both a teacher and a cop... A fucking cop by the way..."

Arche passed out.

When she woke up, she jumped on her feet and glared at Yuri.

"Well then! Now I clearly see what you're trying to do... All of this... The psycho who shot you in the shoulder... He's you're henchman! You pretended to be chased to get in touch with my dear economics teacher, to steal him from me! But I won't give up, oh no... Let's make a deal! The first one to date him can ask ANYTHING to the other!" She said, her eyes throwing daggers.

"Wh... What?! Hey, hold on, I didn't say I was trying to..." She interrupted him:

"Stop lying! You were spying on him as much as I did! I know you have a crush for him! But you know what? Even if you're living with him now, I will find a way to take him back! So now, let's make this deal! As I said, the loser owes the winner anything he wants! And I hope you're ready to hand over that pretty bracelet of yours, because that's surely what I'll ask you to give me when I win!" She exclaimed in a kind of victory pose.

Yuri didn't think she meant it at first... But it seemed she was dead set on that bet... He began to wonder if the whole establishment wasn't full of crazy people... He was to refuse her stupid game when something came to his mind... Did she say he could ask _anything_? In spite of her foolish attitude, Yuri knew she was the type to keep her word... He was beginning to consider her offer more seriously, when he remembered something important: he was a man, and so was Flynn... If he was to take up Arche's challenge, he would have to face that huge problem. But the reward was worth it... He looked at his wrist, which was circled by a massive bracelet of gold, set with rubies. She wanted it, and nothing else... The only precious thing he had, – except for the dog of course – she wanted to take it from him... But on his side, he could also ask anything from her... and he really needed money... a lot of money, for he had a terrific overdraft. His bank had put great pressure on him lately, but he couldn't pay its debts with a mere cook's wage... How much did he owe already? One million galds? Two maybe? He didn't even know, since he had stopped counting. He still could sell his bracelet, but it was far too important to him. Defeating Arche at her own game would allow him to solve his problems, that was why, he had to play with her. However, he had a great disadvantage: his gender... Was Flynn open minded enough to start such a relationship? Yuri didn't have a clue... But it would help him greatly if he were...

"Let me tell you you'll never put a hand on my bracelet, because I'm gonna win... And you'll regret your stupid betting." Yuri warned, not joking at all.

"Fine! But we have to promise we will keep our word! Time for a pinkie swear!" She yelled, showing her little finger.

How he hated it...

"Okay, let's do it." But he resigned himself to pinkie swearing.

Once they were done, they parted. Arche went down the street, saying that she was up to some shopping, and Yuri had to go back to the kitchen anyway. Gosh, what had he done? He couldn't get rid of an unpleasant feeling of guilt...

It was 8:30 pm, time for him to go back "home". Of course, Flynn hadn't given him a spare key, and Yuri always had to knock at the door to enter..._ Like a stranger... _All of a sudden, Arche's bet seemed impossible to win. Flynn was such a soloist, how could he enter his world if a mere door already caused him troubles? He finally knocked.

"I'm coming" He heard from inside, and soon the door was unlocked. "Come in." Flynn said, without any kindness.

_Things are gonna be much more harder... _Yuri thought, following the blond inside. The latter seemed very busy, settled at the table, with a lot of open folders before him. Yuri decided not to bother him... Thinking about it, he could never chat with this work-obsessive blond, for he was always lost in his papers and thoughts when he was home, which meant, from 8:30 pm to 7:30 am every day, save for Wednesday which was his only day off... In fact, it was supposed to be a day off, but Flynn went to the university on Wednesdays, studying for a law master's degree... You were very lucky if you had already seen an idle Flynn...

Yuri entered the kitchen and noticed the blond didn't even take a break to eat. The long haired man sighed and went to the fridge. The only thing he could do now to please Flynn was preparing a meal.

_Man, is cooking my only skill? That sucks..._Yuri thought, taking a frying pan from the cupboard. He was chopping onions when someone knocked at the door, and he heard Flynn walking to the door.

The blond looked by the spy-hole, to see who the visitor was. He raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"May I help you?" He asked, opening the door.

Yuri couldn't see who he was talking to from his spot, but he was carefully listening.

"Nope! I just wanted to give you this!" A tonic voice yelled.

Yuri saw Flynn stepping backward, as well as two arms holding a wrapped thing, just under the blond's face. The long haired man knew it was _her_...

"Wh... What? I'm sorry, but aren't you mixing me up with someone else?" Flynn asked, unsure about what to do.

"How could I mix up somebody as cool as you with someone else?" The woman said, moving closer to Flynn, who kept walking backward.

_Nice way to enter the place, Arche... _Yuri thought, forced to admit she hade made her way inside.

"Oh! I think my present will fit this room marvelously!" She exclaimed, making herself at home.

Flynn was staring at her in disbelief, unable to say anything. "Open it!" Arche said, putting her gift forward.

"But..."

"Shh! Don't thank me yet! Just take it, Com'on!" She shouted.

Suspicious, Flynn took the item and began unwrapping it cautiously.

Yuri moved a bit to see what was going on... watching the blond so uneasy was quite unusual.

"A flower?... Well... thanks... But..." Flynn started to say, but once again, Arche didn't let him finish:

"Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it? It is called "Amaryllis"! I hope you like it! Having flowers at home is good for health, you know!"

"ACHOO!" Flynn sneezed.

Yuri started to laugh in the kitchen, he couldn't help it! It was so _cliché_...

"Oh no... Are you allergic?" Arche asked, taking the flower pot back.

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen! So thanks for the present, but I can't keep it here, or I'll die sneezing..." Flynn answered, scratching his already reddened eyes.

"That sucks! I had chosen this one especially for you at the Lhant's garden center! Mr Aston Lhant himself gave me a piece of advice, saying Amaryllis were for proud and brilliant people!" She said, very disappointed. She lowered her gaze.

"I'm sorry... You should return it at the garden center tomorrow..." Flynn said, already heading to the entrance door in order to dismiss Arche.

"But... Oh, anyway, that's no big deal! I've brought champagne! Do you want some?!" She asked, regaining her typical joy.

Flynn stopped, and turned round to her.

"But I don't even know your name! Why are you doing this?" He asked, completely taken aback by Arche's straightforwardness.

"Call me Arche, sweetie!" She answered, uncorking the bottle of champagne.

Yuri decided to intervene to help Flynn a little.

"Why hello Arche, what a surprise to find you here... Oh, is that champagne I see? How nice of you!" He faked.

She seemed stunned to see him, for she certainly didn't hear he was there. Flynn looked a bit relieved by Yuri's apparition somehow.

"Yes, I know, I'm just that great!" She pretended not to understand he was being ironical.

"Unfortunately, it's dinner time, and I haven't prepared enough food for three..." Yuri said, in a meaningful way.

"I don't mind if you're eating while I'm here!" She answered, not willing to give up.

"Yes, but it's a bit awkward to eat in front of someone who doesn't..." Yuri retorted.

"Eat later then!" Arche said, beginning to lose her temper.

"I think Yuri is right... It's late already, and I have tons of work to finish, so... I'm sorry to be rude, but I'd like to eat early. Besides, I'm quite tired and I'm planing to go to bed soon... Maybe we could talk another day?" Flynn asked, ill at ease.

Arche looked at Yuri and Flynn successively.

"Fine! I'll be back tomorrow then! See ya, have a good night!" She said, waving her hand at Flynn.

Then the door was closed, and a weird silence fell between the two men.

"Are you hungry?" Yuri ended asking.

"Yeah..." Flynn answered, still abashed.

_Saved by my cooking again... Being skilled at it is not that bad after all... _

On the day after, Yuri had difficulties to wake up, but he had to go to the high school at 7:00 to serve the boarder students their breakfast. He grunted when he heard his watch ringing... _Damn it.._

He got up and noticed – as he was sleeping on the couch in the living room – that Flynn had fallen asleep sat at the table, while working.

_So hopeless... _Yuri thought, pondering over what to do about him: to let him sleep, or not to let him sleep? If he did so, the blond would be desperate not to be on time for work. The idea seemed tempting to a mischievous Yuri, who had already told his host that he was going to die working. He finally woke him up, remembering he was his bodyguard and that he would have terrible problems if something happened to Yuri.

"Hey, sleepy head, it's time! You're gonna be late..." Yuri said.

Flynn jumped.

"Wh... What time is it?!" He asked, looking around him and noticing something was off, for he wasn't in his bed.

"Hey, easy! It's 6:45, but I know you're rather slow on the getting up, so I thought I'd wake you up before you get late." Yuri answered.

The blond sighed.

"I'm not slow on the getting up! It's just that I don't like not taking a breakfast and I can't imagine going to work as disheveled as you do!" He retorted.

"Yep, that's for sure... You couldn't beat me, no matter how hard you tried!" Yuri said.

"... That's not a compliment..." Flynn replied, slightly exasperated. "Anyway, you're the one who should hurry up... You're bus is coming at 6:50, isn't it?" He asked.

"6:53 to be precise! Which enables me to take a coffee, jump in my boots, brush my teeth, and run down the street to enter the bus just before its doors close." Yuri answered with pride.

"You are nuts, I swear..." Flynn said, though a faint smile appeared on his lips. His flatmate had the weirdest way of life he had ever seen...

"No, I'm not! Just too lazy to get up earlier! See you at lunch!" Yuri said, knocking back his coffee in seven seconds exactly, before hastily going to the bathroom and leaving the place in less than five minutes.

The entrance door closed, leaving a bewildered blond alone.

"Hi Lilith, hi Farah." Yuri greeted his two colleagues. Farah was only a part time cook, and Yuri didn't like her much, for she was noisy and had a hot temper. Unlike Lilith, she wouldn't hesitate to complain about something, with her high pitched voice. But at least, she was helpful.

They greeted him back, and they began serving the breakfasts.

Then it was lunch time already, and that's when Yuri spotted the long red haired man he loathed...

_Not him again... Why is this wealthy son of a bitch eating here?_ He asked himself, remembering the fuss mathematics teacher Zelos Wilder made when he first saw him.

Two months earlier:

"Wow, what a lovely waitress! Hey, darling, what his today's special?" The spiteful man asked, whistling and leaning over the counter.

Yuri turned round.

"Could you lean back a bit? I'm not really looking for a boyfriend..." He answered, not so amused.

Zelos's eyes opened wide.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE A MAN?! YOU, FAG!" He yelled, outraged to have mixed Yuri up with a woman, making a fool of himself...

Yuri was to hit the man with the ladle he was holding, but he controlled himself, noticing the whole refectory had become silent and that everyone was looking at them. That was quite the scene and Yuri had never been so ashamed in his life. Since that day, Judith kept teasing him...

"Farah, you're serving today, I'll do the washing-up..." He said, before heading back to the kitchen.

The green haired woman wondered why he did so, but she wasn't going to complain.

Yuri came back at Flynn's place after his shift. And as always, Flynn seemed too busy to give him some of his time. He was actually talking on the phone, and though Yuri didn't intend to eavesdrop, he still heard some parts of the conversation...

"No... that is not possible... Why now? … Yes of course I know how important this matter is, but what can I do to help, whereas we only are five policemen in the area? The army? Wait..."

Flynn turned towards Yuri:

"Hey, you're not supposed to be listening!" He reprimanded.

Yuri shrugged:

"How could I not be listening when you're stepping the living room to and fro, shouting?" He replied.

Flynn tsked and went in another room, banging the door.

_Geez! Don't know what they're talking about, but it looks pretty serious..._Yuri thought. _As if dealing with Zagi wasn't enough already... _He sat in the sofa and turned on the TV.

"_... a teenager... The man stopped the bus, breaking the window in order to steal the young woman's mobile. The bus-driver ran away, as well as many students. Only one of them stayed to help the girl. Both of them were unharmed but are still shocked. The assailant escaped after breaking the phone. The police began to investigate this afternoon. They didn't wish to make any statement so far."_

Yuri's eyes widened at the pictures... The side of the bus was completely crushed, and there were glass shards everywhere... But above all, Flynn was in the background, securing the area with three men, trying to dismiss the medias. So that was what was going on... Flynn finally opened the door.

"You, I've got one or two questions to ask you..." He said, looking pretty angry.

"Huh, why?" Yuri asked, not sure to understand everything.

"You evaded from jail three months and four days ago, right?" He asked vehemently.

"... I guess..." Yuri answered, very anxious because of Flynn's questioning.

"... Don't tell me they didn't do anything for the third jail-breaker..." Flynn seemed horrified.

"Eer... I don't know what you're talking about..." Yuri added.

"I'm sure you perfectly understand what I'm saying! On the night you escaped, two other inmates did the same... The first one is Zagi, and the other is the reason why you were able to escape... Am I right?"

"I didn't know we were three... But there was so much commotion on that day that escaping wasn't too hard..."

"I didn't know either, and stop boasting about it! Anyway, they hid it to the police. Only the Secret Intelligence Service and the army were aware that the inmate number 6 had evaded. And now, we're faced with two problems: Zagi and Barbatos. And it had to happen HERE. The three of you, jail-breakers, decided to gather at the same place!"

"Barbatos? No kidding! He was locked into a special cell! Wait... You mean, the man who attacked the bus this afternoon was..."

"Yes, the Secret Intelligence Service called us just after the events. They know it's him, and they want the police to help... But we lack staff already, and our men here aren't trained enough... The question is why didn't they call for help earlier?!"

"... Because they do not trust the police? Or maybe because they don't want the media to know about it... Just imagine the fear it would spread among the people if they knew there was a serial killer running free? No, sorry, two serial killers... Let's not forget Zagi, even if I'm his only target for now..."

"That's irresponsible! Unacceptable!" Flynn roared.

"But that's how it works..." Yuri answered with fatality

"Damn it... For all this time, the capital's SIS (1) hadn't been able to localize the fugitive... Can you believe that? Now that he shows signs of activity, they want the police and the army to cooperate! I swear, this city is going to be a battlefield! On the top of that, they said they were sending their best agents to settle the matter..."

"How many are they?"

"They are four... But of course, we don't know their identity..."

"But wait... Barbatos must be a real threat for the army to be commandeered... Why would he have only smashed a teenager's phone this afternoon?"

"We were lucky he didn't reap her arm off! Because that's exactly what he could do! When I saw the bus, I couldn't believe a single man did that with self-strength only!"

"Yeah, maybe, but you didn't answer why he did that..."

"To be honest, I don't know all the details of the Barbatos case, save for the fact he is a mad and brutal serial killer and that the man who enabled the police to arrest him was savagely killed..."

"Oh... It doesn't makes you wanting to be a cop... He surely holds a grudge against the police."

"I don't know... Really... I still have to investigate anyway, even if the SIS only want the police to be their pawns."

"That's harsh. And dangerous. Best of luck." Yuri only said, waving his hand.

"To think I still have to watch over you... I don't know how I am supposed to manage!" Flynn said, rather talking to himself than to the long haired man.

"That's your problem..." Yuri answered, before standing up in order to walk the dog.

Flynn didn't retort anything and silently watched his flatmate leaving the room.

_That's your problem... _Yuri mentally repeated while walking in the cold night air. He wasn't going to win Arche's bet with that kind of attitude. He soon cursed himself for his lack of concern, all the more since he saw Flynn being a bit saddened by his last words... But oh well, that would teach him not to think he was tameable...

XxXxXxXx

(1) Secret Intelligence Service

That's all for now! I know this chapter is a bit shorter, but at least you had it quickly! I promise there will be more action in the next chapters!

I am sorry for the people who hate boys' love (I know some of you can be reluctant to Yuri's decision to date Flynn). ^^' But don't be worried! I swear this fic won't turn into a yaoi one (nothing explicit in there, please feel free to keep reading it safely!)

I like to write Arche's part... and the Lhant's garden center XD (remember Tales of Graces is all flowery and that Aston liked gardening!)

What can I add... Oh, yes, next chapter's number is even, meaning it will be centered on Asbel. However, chapter 7 will have both Yuri and Asbel's points of view!

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Asbel had been sleeping like a log for about four hours and a half, but a sound woke him up.

_6:33? What's happening... _He wondered, still fighting against slumber to keep his eyelids open. That's when he remembered he was not home, but at Richard's. He softly got on his feet and opened the bedroom's door to see what was happening. At the bottom of the corridor, he could see a man he didn't know._ Who is that? _Asbel was surprised enough to see the man putting something on the table before leaving the place silently. _This is not a burglar anyway... He had a spare-key... _Hethought and came back to bed. He checked out the hour on his mobile and noticed he had three new messages: One from Hubert, though he had sent it yesterday – Asbel was sure he didn't receive it because the communication network was rather bad –, one from Cheria who asked him if he was free this evening, and one from 0333. _Another ad most certainly_, he thought, trying to delete the last message without opening it. However, it was not working, and the loading froze. Asbel cursed and rebooted his Iphone.

"Damn thing... I hope this was not a virus..." He mumbled. _Thinking about it... The newest version of the Iphone is available... I could get one if mine is dead... _He thought, but his phone successfully started up. _Guess we'll stick together for a while... _He told himself and opened his mailbox again. The two messages from 0000 and 0333 were still there. Asbel wondered if the second one was as weird as the first one. _It may be a virus, but anyway, I would have a good reason to change my phone then! _He thought, before opening the second message. _Loading... Loading... Loading... Ah! Finally! Huh?_

"Θα σε όλη την αγκυρολήσετε των νεκρών κατά το εντερο φαίυεται από τη γη θα περιμένω για εσάϛ"

"Again?!" He exclaimed. "I'll ask Richard if he knows something about it..." He said, lying down on the bed.

When he finally got up for real, he went to the quiet living room. Richard was already there, sat at the table, a hand supporting his head. He was completely oblivious to Asbel's presence and the latter had to repeat "hello" three times before he reacted.

"Oh... Hello Asbel... I'm sorry, I was lost in my mind... Have you slept well?" Richard asked, with an empty gaze. He looked very pale and it was the first time Asbel noticed he was so skinny and that his hands seemed a bit scrawny... Not really the healthy type.

"Hey, are you alright Richard, do you want me to call the doctor?" Asbel asked, truly concerned.

"No, that's fine, don't worry... I just couldn't find sleep, and now I have a headache..." Richard answered.

"If you say so... Oh! The weather is better today!" Asbel exclaimed with joy before remembering something. "Oh crap! I totally forgot I had to go to the high school today!" He shouted, beginning to panic. He was to sent a message to his brother to say he was going to be late, but...

"SWITCH OFF YOUR PHONE, NOW!" Richard yelled all of a sudden, startling Asbel who wasn't expecting it in the least. The blond got a strong grip of his hair, as if his headache was worsening. Worried, Asbel complied and turned his Iphone off.

"I... I'm sorry... It's just that I am very sensitive to any kind of waves... It hurts..." Richard finally said after some seconds of silence.

So that was why he unplugged all the electric devices in the apartment... It was beginning to make sense in Asbel's mind, who couldn't help but pity him a bit more.

"Oh... Don't apologize! But are you sure you'll be OK? Don't you want me to fetch a doctor?" Asbel insisted.

"I'll be fine, thanks..." The blond replied. "I just need to eat and rest a bit... By the way, our breakfast is on the kitchen's counter." He added.

"Okay, I'll bring it here. Don't move!" Asbel said, going to the kitchen. He recognized the basket brought here by the stranger earlier. "Hey, Richard, the man who entered here around 6:30, who was that?" He asked.

"Well, he is my family's butler... However, I only ask him to bring me the groceries, and take my cloth to the laundry service... I don't need someone here all day long..." He answered.

"Wow, a butler! That's cool! But it's time to eat! Here!" Asbel said, putting all the delicious pastries before the blond.

"Thanks..." He muttered.

They were silently eating, and as Richard seemed to regain some colors, Asbel thought he could ask about the strange messages he had received last night.

"Say Richard... Do you have any idea of which telephone number may 0000 and 0333 be?" He questioned.

"0000... 0333... Is that a kind of phone phishing? Or some ads? … I don't know much about those things... Why do you ask?" Richard replied.

"Well, last night, I received two weird messages with the same unreadable content! It was strange because they were long to load, and it was written with unknown letters... I was afraid it was a virus." Asbel answered.

"... Unknown letters? Do you mean you weren't able to read them, or that the phone couldn't display them?" Richard asked, with an inquiring tone.

"It's just that I couldn't decipher a single thing!"

"Do you want me to have a look?"

"If you don't mind... I hope it won't hurt you if I switch my phone on!"

"Don't worry, I feel better now..."

And Asbel did so.

_New message from 0942_

"See! I got a new one! And I'm sure the content is the same as the others!" Asbel said, intending to open it. A serious expression was painted all over Richard's face, as the message was still loading. He frowned when it was fully loaded.

"I knew it... This must be a virus, I'll go to the shop to see what they can do for it!" Asbel said, though he was rather thinking about getting a new phone instead... But with which money? He hadn't saved much lately.

Richard didn't respond for a while, still staring at the little screen.

"So... Do you know what it is?" Asbel asked.

"I can't be sure but... Let me note this..." Richard answered, getting up to take a paper leaf and a pen. Then, he copied the weird writing. "I'll let you know if I find something about it." He added.

"Thanks! Do you think there are some buses running after yesterday's storm?" Asbel asked, truly wanting to go back home now.

"I don't think so, but I could ask my chauffeur to drive you home, if you wish." Richard suggested, making Asbel stiffen.

"Oh no, thank you very much! I don't want to bother you or anyone..." Asbel claimed, rather embarrassed by the proposal.

"I don't mind, really... Take it as a compensation for the class-notes you gave me." Richard added, taking his own phone to dial his chauffeur's number already.

Asbel sighed, and that's how he got sat onto the beige leather backseat of the black expensive luxury car, beside a quiet Richard.

"Your father holds a garden center not far from your home, right? I hope the rise in the river level didn't damage anything..." Richard said, looking oddly sincere.

"Yes, that's right, I hope the flowers were spared... But how do you know about my father? I don't remember telling you that he ran a garden center..." Asbel answered, surprised enough by Richard's concern.

"Aston's garden centers are quite famous across the country, you know... And besides, I've already called upon your services once." Richard replied.

"Oh yeah? And what was it for?" Asbel went on, now curious.

"For my parent's funerals. We had ordered the most beautiful bouquets of flowers and funeral wreath." Richard answered, as if it was nothing.

_Eek! I shouldn't have asked, I blundered again! Damn, I don't know when to shut up!_ Asbel thought, giving himself a mental slap.

"I see... I had forgotten my father also provided flowers for burials..." Asbel added.

"You seem to have little interest in your father's occupation." Richard stated.

"It's just that we have difficulties to understand each other... But you're right, I'm not very interested in flowers... My father thinks to hand the garden center down to Sophie when he's too old..." Asbel said.

"I see... And what do you plan to do once you're done studying?" Richard asked.

"... I've never thought about it..." Asbel answered, averting his gaze. He knew he should prepare his future better, but he didn't even know what he wanted to start with.

Richard only looked at him silently. _You're very carefree, aren't you... _He thought. Asbel's naivete and carelessness were not so bad... It was... relaxing somehow. He hadn't met two people as free as him. This feeling of idleness conveyed by Asbel's way of life seemed so new to his own world.

But anyway, they had already arrived at the Lhant's manor.

"Well, there we are... Thanks again for your help Asbel." Richard said, as his chauffeur was already opening Asbel's door.

"That's nothing. See you around, Richard!" Asbel replied, getting out of the car.

The blond slightly smiled at him and nodded. The car driver closed the door, and they left in less than five seconds.

It was... strange, to say the least. The more Asbel pondered over his relationship with Richard, the less he could figure it out. At first, he only saw him as a weird and brilliant classmate he had to bear with because of some incidents, but now, something had changed. They could have kept ignoring each other, like before, but they hadn't. Not long ago, Asbel was a bit reluctant to stick with him, because of his reputation, but now, he couldn't care less. Richard was a nice guy after all, though a bit off and creepy at times.

Asbel entered his home and he was surprised to find Hubert, Sophie, and Cheria there.

"Guys! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Asbel asked.

"We could ask you the same question... Although you don't seem to have an excuse for not being at school, whereas we do." Hubert drily answered.

"Yeah, right... But why are you here?" Asbel asked again.

"There are two reasons: First, there aren't any bus line running today because of yesterday's storm, and second, the school bus drivers are on a strike." Hubert replied.

"Eer... Doesn't that make only one reason?" Asbel asked, not understanding the difference.

"You didn't watch the news, did you..." Hubert sighed.

"How could I?! Richard hates TV! He always let it unplugged!" Asbel protested.

Cheria looked at him with concern, and Hubert adjusted his glasses.

"I don't want to sound unpleasant, but your new friend has strange habits. Anyway! A school bus was assaulted yesterday by a dangerous man who wanted to steal a mobile phone." Hubert said.

"What?! Is that why there is a strike today?" Asbel asked.

"Indeed. And it's one of our comrades who has been attacked." Hubert added.

"No way! Who is it?"

"Tear."

"Tear Grants?! From our class?!"

"Herself. All the other students and the driver who were inside the bus fled when they saw the mad man literally jumping at the window. Only Luke remained inside to help her. We've been told they are unharmed, but shocked."

"Oh my god! And did the police catch the assailant?"

"Not yet. And the population was warned not to use mobiles in an ostentatious way. We don't know why, but it seems he holds a grudge against mobile phone users. Beware, I know you're always sashaying with that Iphone of yours."

"Talking about it, I've received strange messages recently... Can you have a look?"

"I can... What is it about?"

Asbel showed him the three – no, there were four now – messages, but even his smart little brother couldn't say anything about it.

"I'll search on the internet." Hubert finally said.

"Thanks, Hubert." Asbel answered.

However, they didn't find anything.

On the day after, they went back to school. Headmaster Kratos Aurion had made it clear that no mobile phones would be allowed within the establishment, provided the late events. Tear and Luke were also present, assaulted with questions.

"How come he didn't reap your arm off, if he was so strong?!" Iria asked Tear with a grin.

"Yeah, tell us! How is he?!" Spada added, like an echo to Iria's questioning.

"Come on, give us a break! You're annoying!" Luke intervened.

"Uh oh! Luke is pissed off, beware Iria!" Spada warned.

"Yeah, I'm scared to death... Well, come, let's go frighten Luca! It's much more entertaining! Let's tell him he's the next to be attacked!" Iria answered.

"Alright! Sounds fun!" He replied.

And they evilly left.

"Damn, they're blind, they can't see Tear is mourning her phone's death... She's a true pain in the neck already, no need of these two hyenas!" Luke exclaimed. Tear was to retort something, but Asbel was quicker:

"I feel bad for you." He said. "It must be annoying to have people inquiring all the time."

"You can't even imagine. The police, the media, and now, our classmates. The teachers will be next..." Tear replied.

"Talking about teachers, did you know that Mr Scifo was only a part-time economics teacher as well as a policeman?" Luke asked Asbel.

"No, I didn't! Talk about a surprise! But he's very young, he's in his early twenties, right?" Asbel said, a bit astonished.

"I suppose so... But he's the one who came first after we had been assaulted. I guess I've never been that relieved to see an economics teacher in my whole life!" Luke said.

"Hehe, I can understand... Oh! Do you think they'll keep organizing the city's ball this year, given all the turmoil?" Asbel asked, all of a sudden, when he remembered the Fon Fabres usually were the sponsors of the ball.

"I guess... You should ask Natalia, she's the one setting it up! Hey, Natalia, come over here!" Luke shouted.

"What do you want, Luke?" She asked.

"Asbel wanted to know if the city ball will take place or not." Luke said.

"Of course it will! There will be some policemen, so there shouldn't be a problem!" Natalia answered.

"OK, thank you! Will you come?" Asbel asked, out of politeness.

"I will! I hope there will be many people dancing this year! They were a bit shy last year, and I was very disappointed!" She answered. "Will you come too?"

"Yes, I guess Cheria, Hubert and Sophie will tag along!" Asbel answered, smiling.

"Great! The more, the merrier! Anyway, the bell is ringing. Time for the literature class." She said, heading to the classroom.

The literature teacher was a pink haired girl, always lost in her books. When she wasn't giving classes, you could find her at the high school library, helping the students finding the right section to search in. Asbel remembered she was absent at the discipline committee, as well as arts teacher Pascal.

Estellise Sidos Heurassein was about the same age as her students, or so it seemed. Hubert once said she was still studying at the university and that she was only able to get a job here because it was a private religious high school, so the sisters running it had been generous. But anyway, she didn't seem to need much money, and she hadn't many classes to give either. Her lessons were a bit boring to Asbel's taste, but at least, she was very kind and not too demanding.

"Today, we will begin to analyze the novel I asked you to read this semester. I would like all of you to form little groups, in order to make an oral presentation of a commentary that you will have to redact on different chapters! I've chosen six chapters to analyze, and you're eighteen, so it would be better if you were three people in each group! You'll have to present it in two weeks!" Ms Sidos Heurassein said.

Asbel swore, he hated this kind of assignments! He turned towards Hubert, hoping his brother would work in his stead, but he noticed that Cheria had already asked him to join her, and he just couldn't leave Sophie, who was staring at him.

"Asbel, can we work together?" She asked.

"Of course. But we need another person..." He answered.

"We could ask Richard? He likes books." Sophie replied.

"Oh... Well, why not. I'll send him a message to see if he agrees." Asbel said, discretely getting his phone from his pocket.

It didn't take long for Richard to reply:

"_Fine by me."_

In the end, Ms Sidos Heurassein confirmed the groups: 1) Asbel, Sophie and Richard, 2) Cheria, Hubert and Rita, 3) Luke, Tear and Guy, 4) Iria, Spada and Luca, 5) Emil, Marta, Colette and Lloyd, 6) Natalia and Asch.

As Richard was still suspended for a week and a half now, Asbel and Sophie would go at his place to work. Asbel was a bit relieved to go with Sophie, because it was damn creepy and awkward when there were only the two of them.

Now, Ms Sidos Heurassein was even planning to make little plays of the scene they will have to analyze. _Geez, I definitely hate literature! _Asbel thought, glad the class was over.

The next class was rather exotic, for it was a Russian course. Though the language sounded beautiful, Asbel had difficulties to understand why it was taught in the establishment. Another decision of the sisters, most certainly.

The teacher, Malik Caesar, was really cool and interesting, even when he was speaking about politics or the Great Revolution. Most of the time, he would be in a good mood, even for jokes, and they would listen to Russian traditional songs or see photos taken by Mr Caesar himself. Asbel didn't know why, but once, he mistook and said "Captain" instead of "Sir" while talking to him, and from then on, Mr Caesar told his students to call him captain.

According to the boarder students – that is to say, Rita, Lloyd and Colette – Captain Malik was living within the high school and went back to Russia on holidays. Lloyd even said he often saw him shaving in the shared bathroom.

"Здравствуйте! Откройте вашу книгу на странице 34!" Captain Malik said joyfully.

After some while, the students complied and opened their book page 34, to resume their work on some pictures. Sophie was the most talented student in the group when it came to speaking Russian. She truly loved their teacher, and thought it was funny to write with "strange letters". Asbel wondered if she wasn't faster at writing Russian than their own language! Natalia also liked it, and called herself Наташа which is a diminutive for Наталия.

Even though he liked this course, Asbel was happy to see the last of it.

As well as the end of the school day. Now it was time for him to go to Richard's.

The latter jumped when the intercom rang. He was so focused on his work, that he hadn't seen the hours passing by. He stood up, and went to open the door. A few seconds later, Asbel was in.

"Hi Richard. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. Take a seat." Richard answered, going back to the living room table, where he had all his papers scattered.

"Oh, you're busy? What is that for?" Asbel asked, sitting down.

"That's business. As the majority shareholder of my parent's company, I have some things to manage with the board of directors. I'm also watching the daily speculation at the stock-exchange, the quotation, and I have to call my banker." Richard replied, piling up his papers.

"You... What?" Asbel didn't understand 80% of the blond's speech.

"...Do you attend Mr Scifo's economics class?" Richard asked him, not so surprised by Asbel's ignorance.

"Well I... I don't like economics much... Mostly when it comes to companies management, I don't understand anything..."

"Oh my... I had taken for granted that economics was something everyone should master, not to be fooled on the labor market, but I see I was wrong... Asbel, which grade did you get at the last economics test?"

"Eer... 6 out of 20, I guess? Yeah, something like that... I use to get about the same grades in economics and philosophy..." He said, thinking about the way Mr Panterei always looked so desperate while giving him his work back.

"... But you don't like history and geography either, do you?"

"I like history, but I suck at geography! And Ms Sage is a true pain in the neck!"

"How will you pass your final exams then?"

"I... I don't know, seriously..."

"I feel a bit sorry for you. But I guess everyone has a weakness. I personally have difficulties with physics, chemistry and biology, though the latter is easier. I've never been to junior school, so these subjects were foreign to me when I set foot in high school."

"What? But... I thought everyone had to go to junior school!"

"Not if you're home-schooled, with a private teacher."

"Oh, I see... But it means you've only been to school for 3 years?!" Asbel couldn't believe his ears.

"That is correct. I had never been with people from my age before. And I had never eaten in a refectory either. And I'm not even talking about the physical education course, for it seems more like a torture to me. As I said, the only sport I liked was fencing."

Richard's statement bewildered Asbel. That explained a LOT of things.

"I see... It must have been difficult to adapt to school then... But why didn't you keep being home-schooled?"

"Because all my family passed away and that I didn't have to move to a country to another anymore. Besides, having a private teacher is expensive, and my doctor advised me to go to high school not to feel isolated and to face people of my age. I had been locked up in a kind of golden cell all my life. But I miss it greatly... I don't want to sound scornful or anything, but I have nothing to do with my classmates. I just feel... different." Richard ended his sentence, averting his gaze.

Asbel didn't answer for a while. He could understand Richard's feeling, for he truly was different. He had never seen someone like him before, and their way of life were at the total opposite.

"This must have been hard on you. But you mustn't give up. You will succeed, I'm sure of it. By the way, I've never asked you what you were planing to do after graduating?" Asbel asked, changing the depressing topic.

"I want to enroll in a prestigious business school, so that I can be at the head of my parent's company." He answered.

"But didn't you say earlier that you were a majority... something?" Asbel added, not sure he understood it all.

"I did say I was the majority shareholder of Valkinès, but I want to purchase it back. It belongs to my family, not to the Kimlasca Lanvaldears." He replied.

_Kimlasca Lanvaldears... Wait, Natalia?! _

"I don't think I got it right... Why do you speak about Natalia's family again?" Asbel asked.

"The Kimlasca Lanvaldears and the Fon Fabre made a takeover bid when my parents died, and they became the new owners of the Valkinès PLC. Now this bunch of jesters only sully my family's name by managing this once so glorious firm as if it was a mere fast-food industry! I have been struggling for years to become the majority shareholder in order to have a say at the board of directors. But I want more. I don't want all these years of savings and investments to be meaningless! I've suffered greatly to come at this point, given the inheritance matters I had to overcome. It was hard to keep my parent's fortune. But I did it." Richard said, with much more energy than usual.

"Okay, I didn't understand everything, but in fact, you want to take back Valkinès, right? But why didn't your uncle help you?"

"... My uncle... Cedric had always been jealous of my parents' position. However, he didn't have the funds necessary to counter the Kimlasca Lanvaldears and the Fon Fabres, whereas I did. My parents had never trusted him, and I was their only heir. Cedric took me in, but it wasn't out of sympathy. He just wanted the heritage my parents left me. In fact, it would have been worse if my uncle had been at the head of Valkinès. This is not something I should say, but I'm just glad he died." Richard answered with shimmering eyes.

"Eer... Okay... This is very complicated to understand for me, but... Don't you think your family's death is a bit too... "convenient" for the Lanvaldears and co?" Asbel said, before cursing himself for that damn question.

"Of course it is. I have no doubt they murdered my parents, mostly when you know Natalia's father is the former CEO of a rival company of Valkinès, which was acquired by my parents when it was on the verge of bankruptcy. There had been an investigation, six years ago. But I still was a child, and I couldn't take actions against them... Even nowadays, I have no credibility. The only thing I can do to give my parents justice is to take their company back. That is why I really need to complete my studies..." Richard ended.

_Why did he do a suicide attempt then? He seems so resolved, why would he have given up so easily? I don't get it... hmmm... He did say he wasn't feeling well at all on the day he tried to end his life... And thinking about it, he was really freaking out back then!_ Asbel thought, trying to figure out the truth.

"I understand! I wish you good luck to do so then. It won't be an easy task, but at least, you have a goal in your life. I'm far from being that responsible... In fact, I just wanted to live peacefully, I guess. I just thought I could keep living this way day after day, but I know this is impossible... And when I hear all what you went through, I can't help but think I really am a shame... I don't even know if I will pass my exams, or what I'm going to do next! The only thing I'm good at is dancing..." Asbel said, a bit saddened by his own words. Realizing how hopeless he was, he felt like he had a lump in his throat.

Richard looked at him with a reproachful gaze. He shook his head in disapproval and clenched his fists.

"Stop this nonsense at once!" He yelled.

It startled Asbel who wasn't expecting to be scolded by Richard. The latter explained:

"It is right you are not the most sensible person in the world, but you are you, and that's enough. You don't need to change to succeed. To be honest, I really thought you were stupid when I met you. But... I was wrong. You can't see it, but you've already achieved a lot of things which are more important than being the cleverest. You have things I have not. A lot. You're not talented at philosophy? Whatever, you have heart. Not gifted in mathematics? Why would you bother to have so many friends that you can't count them? And above all, you have something dear to you: dance. I am deprived of all those things, Asbel. And that is not something I could buy. So stop complaining about how miserable your life is when you can't see how valuable it is."

Asbel's eyes widened. A lecture on the life value by Richard? Was he dreaming?

"But it's the truth, I am stupid! I'm always saying things I shouldn't and..." Asbel began to say, but Richard didn't let him finish:

"That I cannot deny when I hear you now... I'm not kind, Asbel. I haven't been raised to be the nicest man ever, so you should know that I was not praising you out of sympathy. The only thing you should worry about is what you want to do next, and how to do it."

Asbel was taken aback again. He lowered his eyes and started pondering over the matter.

"I really need to pass my exams first. After that, I don't know... I may enroll in a dance school. But I don't think my father would agree..." He said.

"He will. I will help you." Richard stated.

_He will what?!_

"No kidding?!" Asbel exclaimed, stunned.

"Not in the least. I could teach you some economics or history and geography lessons if you wish. I also manage well in literature, philosophy and mathematics, but I'm afraid I won't get enough time to help you in all these subjects." He answered.

_That's not surprising, given your busy schedule... _Asbel thought, still jaw dropping because of the proposal.

"Well... That would be appreciated, thanks! But... what can I do for you in return?" He gratefully asked.

"A little help in physics would be great." Richard replied.

"I could try! I'm not that bad at physics and chemistry after all! That's a deal then, I will give you a hand for physics, and you will teach me economics and history and geography!" Asbel said.

"It's a deal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have plenty of work to do." Richard replied, as his phone rang.

"Yeah, I understand. By the way, we're on week-end, and there is a party in the downtown tomorrow night! Will you come?" Asbel asked, getting up and grabbing his bag.

"... Two seconds please... I'm sorry, but I won't." He answered, pulling his phone apart not to create a misunderstanding with his interlocutor.

"Why?! Come on, it will be fun!" Asbel insisted.

"I have things to do." Richard stated.

"Like what? Working again? You should relax sometimes!" Asbel went on.

Richard frowned.

"Like going to the hospital." He drily said.

Asbel swallowed. _Crap..._

"Oh... and what do you have to do there?" He asked.

"That is not of your concern." Richard coldly retorted.

_Geez! What a change of mood! I didn't know it was a touchy subject. _

"Okay, I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you on Monday then, I'll drop by with Sophie so that we can work on our literature presentation. Have a good week-end." Asbel said, heading to the door.

"Yes, thank you. The same for you." Richard answered.

On his way home, Asbel couldn't stop thinking about Richard's last statement. _Why would he go to the hospital? He didn't seem sick... He looked angry at my question, but why?_

He took his phone from his pocket to check the hour while waiting from the last bus to his home and wasn't surprised to have a new mail from 0712. He didn't have to open it to know the content.

XxXxXxXx

Tada! Now you know more about Richard's past and also about the teachers and the classmates! They should become more influential afterward. I'm sorry for all the economics vocabulary I put in it, I just love this subject!

I like to put references to the game everywhere, just like Aston's love for flowers, or Malik and the Revolution! So this story might be a bit predictable, I'm afraid.

I think you all understood Malik's sentence when he said: "Здравствуйте! Откройте вашу книгу на странице 34!" but I'll still put you the translation here, just in case: "Hello, open your books page 34!" And "Наташа" means Natasha which is a nickname for Natalia. My Russian is a bit poor, so be lenient please XD (at least, I tried!)

I have no doubt you understand how both Asbel and Yuri's path will cross in chapter 7! It should be longer and full of action, and I will try to upload it soon. BTW, I'm currently co-writing another Tales of crossover with ArienMerimac, you should take a look if you like laughing!

French version here: s/8981129/1/Tales-of-Surgery-FRENCH

English version there: s/8986835/1/Tales-of-Surgery-ENGLISH

The story is on this site, so just add it the http thingie as well as the site's name dot net

See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On Saturday's night, the town was holding its annual ball, although it looked more like a party for teenagers with many outdoor refreshment bars for the grownups. It was nothing fancy, but it still attracted many citizens and tourists, be it for dancing or drinking. Or both. The atmosphere was really joyful but it could turn ugly in a blink of an eye, as some people were drunk and up to start a fight. This event's organization was expensive for the town-hall, but the Kimlasca Lanvaldears and the Fon Fabres sponsored it, since it was one of Natalia's whim.

Today, however, was a bit different, for more policemen had been called up, given the growing wave of unrest. And it was far from being entertaining for some of them. Mostly when you were called Flynn Scifo and that you had to watch over a restless black long haired man, while ensuring the safety of hundreds of people, without knowing your superior's whereabouts, though he was supposed to guard the area as well.

_Damn, people are not cautious! And all this noise! It's driving me crazy! _The blond mentally cursed and tried to elbow his way through the crowd in order to keep an eye on Yuri, who was randomly walking. The latter finally sat at a bar and turned on the stool towards him. He waved a hand at Flynn, in a mocking fashion.

_You'll get your comeuppance, I swear..._ Flynn clenched his fists. He knew his flatmate was doing everything to get on his nerves tonight. As if his work wasn't a pain already. Flynn stopped a few meters away from Yuri, because something caught his attention. He had found his boss! There, about 30 meters ahead, the man was peacefully chatting and drinking with a woman he knew too well... He was to reach him, but another group of people blocked his way. When the road was clear at last, his superior had disappeared.

_Shit! I knew he would be in plain-clothes, but still, he has a job to do, so he shouldn't be enjoying himself!_ Flynn swore and turned his attention back to Yuri who was slowly taking a sip ofwhatever liquor. _Oh dear, what now?!... I should tell him not to drink too much, just in case something comes up and that he has to react!_

"Hi there. Sorry, I would have bought you a drink if I had enough money." Yuri said to the cop who just arrived.

"At least you won't become drunk if you can't order other drinks!" The blond exclaimed, a bit relieved. That settled one matter.

"Don't push your luck, I don't hold my liquor." He answered with a mischievous grin.

"That's not funny! How would you manage if someone tries to stab you, once you're drunk?!" Flynn asked, nearly shouting to cover the too loud background music.

"Don't know. But that's what you're here for, right?" Yuri retorted, with a cocky smile of his.

"Listen, I'm not here for you only, I have to protect everyone, so please, don't make the things get worse, okay?" The blond said, trying not to lose his temper.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Fine, I won't cause you more troubles." Yuri replied, sulking.

_That damn blond likes to ruin the mood,_he thought, lifting his glass to his lips again. Flynn sighed and said:

"I must go see someone, you stay here, got it?"

Yuri merely shrugged and Flynn left.

After a short while, a disheveled woman came to take a seat next to Yuri, who instantly recognized her.

"Hi Judy. Having fun here?" He asked.

"Good evening Yuri, it's nice to see you! Actually, I've lost a shoe in the crowd while dancing out there, so I'm very sad! Hopefully, an old man was kind enough to search for it in my stead!" She answered.

Yuri lowered his eyes and noticed she was barefoot indeed.

"Aren't you ashamed to exploit old men?" He asked, well aware she was always using her charms on males to get what she wanted.

"Not at all, he was eager to do so! A true gentleman, though a bit stupid at times. But you know him anyway." Judith answered, ordering a cocktail for herself and for the black haired man.

"I do? Who is it?" Yuri asked, reaching for his new drink.

"Raven." She only replied, taking a sip of her own liquor.

A bit further, a lot of teenagers were gathered and seemed to have fun, as the night had just began for them. It was Asbel's case, for he liked hanging out with his friends. Cheria insisted on dancing with him, but she obviously couldn't follow his pace, though Sophie managed better. She was exhausted and went to one of the many outdoor bars to rest a bit. She didn't feel her feet anymore, although it was only midnight and that Asbel was still very energetic. She sighed and searched for Hubert, who was there some minutes ago. Cheria didn't understand why, but even if Hubert didn't like the "debauchery" of this kind of parties – according to his own words – he still accompanied them.

_Maybe he has a secret girlfriend... _She thought, peering across the crowd uselessly.

Indeed, the uptight boy had left a few tracks ago, first, because he was bored, and secondly, because a very special someone needed help. He didn't want to believe it at first, but _she_ was there, and _she_ was not pretty to see. _She_ had drunk way too much and was feeling too dizzy to go back home by herself. All the more because she was afraid of her sister's reaction when she finds out _she_ went out without telling her. And before taking a bath, of course.

A bit earlier...

"Ahem! If I may, you shouldn't keep drinking!"

"Awww, call me Pascal, little bro'! Do you want some?! They make totally cool cocktails with banana's juice! I just want some more, more, MORE!"

_She's completely drunk... _

"No, I just want you to stop drinking, you'll get sick!"

"Don't worry! I'll be better after I... Bwaaaaaah!" She didn't even finish her sentence that she had already thrown all her liquor up...

"Told you so!"

"Ooooooh... Holy bananas, I see stars! Why are they so close? It's like I could catch them and..."

Hubert grabbed her wrist and pulled her backward to prevent her from walking in her vomit. However, as she was woozy, she lost her balance and fell right onto him.

"Hmmmmm... Yes, a cushion..." She mumbled, huddling up on his chest.

Hubert's cheeks were on fire, and he could swear his glasses fogged up.

"N... No!" He answered, pulling her apart.

"Awww... Too bad, because I'm very tireeeeeeed..." She ended up in a yawn.

Hubert didn't know what to do about her, letting her going back home in that state would be criminal.

"May I bring you back to your place?" He asked, unsure about his proposal.

"Yeah, good idea!" She said, rummaging through one of her several pockets. "Here are my car's key, but I don't know where I parked it..."

Hubert blushed even more. She was entrusting him with the key?!

"Well, I don't have my driving license again, but..."

"Thank you very much!" She exclaimed, nearly falling asleep against him again.

He had no other choice than to drive her back home, although he was only his student and she was only his arts teacher.

Cheria came back to the improvised dance-floor.

"Asbel! I can't see your brother anywhere!" She said.

"What did you say?!" He asked, still dancing alongside Sophie. Their choreography was quite impressive.

"I said, your brother is nowhere to be found!" She repeated, closer to his ear.

"Oh, I guess he was bored and left!" He answered and stopped moving when he saw concern in Cheria's eyes. "What? You don't believe me? He did it last year! In fact, he does it all the time! Or maybe he just went to the toilets!" He added, but he noticed it didn't prove efficient. "... Fine, we'll go search for him!" He turned towards Sophie. "Sophie, come on, we have to... Sophie?" She wasn't there anymore. Now he had a true reason to be worried. "Sophie?! SOPHIE!" He shouted, jostling against people to make his way. But she had disappeared. "Oh crap! Cheria, send a mail to Hubert, tell him we have lost Sophie and that he brings himself back to the downtown right now!" He said in a hurry, getting out of the crowded place.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave me behind!" Cheria grumbled, running after him.

When Hubert received Cheria's mail, he was already at teacher Pascal's place... and she was sleeping on the sofa. His phone's screen lit up and gave a shinny reflection to his glasses. He frowned. _Damn. How am I supposed to tell them I can't go back?! We are 30 minutes away from the downtown, I can't go there on foot, and the car is not mine! _He thought and brought himself to writing: "Sorry, something came up, I can't come, you should ask help from one of the policemen."

Cheria read his answer.

"Asbel, Hubert won't come! He told us to go ask a policeman for help!" She said.

"Right! Please, help me find one!" He said.

She nodded and they soon ran into their economics teacher...

On another side...

"... And then, I said..." Yuri stopped talking, as he noticed he was alone at the bar. _Where is Judy?_ He wondered and noticed she had paid the bill already. _When did she left? _

Yuri stood up and stretched. His cheeks were warm, though the night air was cool, for he had emptied several glasses of alcohol. He looked around him, but his bodyguard seemed to be gone as well. He slipped a hand in his pocket and took his mobile to check his messages. There was none. _Flynn mustn't be that worried..._ He thought, shrugging. He was to put his phone in his pocket again, but something caught his attention. He could swear he had seen something shinny over there, in the shadows of a narrow street with a flickering light. He didn't like what he saw at all, therefore he decided to keep his phone in the hand... He took a few steps forward, and saw something even worse. "Oh crap!" He sent a quick mail to Flynn and rushed to the unwelcoming place.

The damp street was a dead end, but it was no time to go back now. It was hard to hear anything, given all the noise due to the party, and the only street lamp didn't light much. But anyway, Yuri knew he was not playing hide and seek, for it was a trap to get him.

"Show yourself, Zagi! I know you're here!"

A sadist's laugh was heard, and someone came out from behind the garbage containers. However, he wasn't alone. He was strongly maintaining a girl by her hair and had a knife in the other hand, and that was why Yuri couldn't ignore the mad man. He didn't want Sophie Lhant to be hurt – or killed – by his fault.

"So, you made it up all by yourself huh? Talk about a plan! Release her!" Yuri shouted.

"I will release her if you fight me, Yuri Lowell! Com'on, let's have some fun together!" Zagi replied, hardening his grasp. Sophie whined and looked at Yuri.

_Damn it, Flynn, bring your ass here! I can only try to buy some time..._

"I didn't know you missed so much being beaten to the pulp, now you even blackmail me to get your spanking... yeah right... you're even crazier than before..." He provoked the murderer who grinned at him with a malevolent gaze.

"I will kill you slowly! Now, draw the knife you're hiding!" Zagi answered, threatening Yuri by pointing his own blade under Sophie's neck.

Yuri was a bit taken aback, for he wasn't holding a knife, but his phone. If he was to show it to Zagi, the latter would understand what happened. Of course, Yuri did have a knife somewhere, but it would be better to switch it with his mobile.

He put his hand behind his back to slip his mobile in his pocket just before taking his knife from its sheath which was clung to his belt, but something grabbed his wrist all of a sudden. The hold was tight and painful and Yuri let out a cry of surprise. He turned his head and opened his eyes wide at what he saw...

Barbatos Goetia. The gigantic and mad fugitive himself.

_How did I got into this? What is he doing here?! _Yuri couldn't avert his gaze, for the sight was very scary. Then, he heard the strangest. Something had been thrown onto the ground and Zagi exclaimed:

"Hey, you! That's our fight! Don't interfere or I kill you!"

_WHAT?! _

Barbatos didn't answer, but he began to tear Yuri's wrist. The long haired male yelled in pain and it forced his hand open, making him release his mobile which fell onto the pavement. Barbatos looked at the item and crushed it under his foot, still maintaining Yuri who couldn't extract himself from the hold. A second later, Zagi had jumped at Barbatos, but the latter prevented him from doing any harm by violently pushing Yuri on him, which sent them to the asphalt, where Sophie was lying already, previously knocked out by Zagi.

Because of the abrupt fall, Zagi's knife pushed into Yuri's hand, but the latter hurried to get up and removed his wounded hand from the bloody blade. He had to get out from here, taking Sophie with him. Zagi was to stand up, but Yuri kicked him in the face and grabbed the unconscious girl with his valid hand. Now one problem remained: Barbatos.

Yuri looked at him who took a step forward.

_Damn, I'm no match! But I must save the girl!_ He thought, while Zagi was getting up.

"Lowell... I'll make you SUFFER!" He roared lifting his knife, rushing towards Yuri who was supporting Sophie.

Yuri bent down at the last moment and kicked his assailant's legs, but he was quick and dodged it. However, he didn't expect a hit coming from Barbatos, who sent him fly right onto a wall. It was Yuri's chance to escape. He reacted on the spot and dashed, dragging Sophie along with him. Hardly had he made two strides when he noticed his savior in the distance.

Flynn was rushing towards them, followed by two people.

"It was high time you got there! Watch out, there are both Barbatos and Zagi over there! They're fighting!" Yuri said.

"Yes, I know! Reinforcements should come soon, you just take her with you and flee!" Flynn answered, taking his gun from his holster.

"What?! Are you insane?! Don't go play the heroes all by yourself, you'll get killed!" Yuri said, before recognizing the two teenagers who were after Flynn.

"I said ALL OF YOU go away! This is dangerous! Yuri, you take them to a safe place!" Flynn retorted.

"There's no way I let you alone in this mess! You two, you take her!" Yuri replied, putting Sophie in Asbel's arms.

"Right! Come on Cheria, let's go!" Asbel said, putting Sophie on his back. Cheria nodded and they fled.

Flynn glared at Yuri.

"You're irresponsible!" He shouted.

"No, I'm not! You're the only reckless one here!" Yuri countered.

As they were arguing, they heard heavy footsteps rushing towards them. Barbatos was literally charging them.

"MOVE! Yuri said, and pushed Flynn against the wall, not to get trampled.

However, though they thought the fugitive would attack them, he kept his way forward, resolved to escape.

Flynn was dumbfounded at what Yuri just did. They were in a strange position: he was leaning against the wall, and Yuri was pressed against his back, in order to take the least space possible. That's when he noticed the latter's hand was badly injured, since he had it on his own.

"Yuri! WATCH OUT!" Flynn yelled, as he turned his head and saw Zagi was on his feet again – though wounded as well – and ready to stab both of them. The cop pushed his flatmate and aimed at Zagi with his service weapon. He shot him into his left arm and the mad man stopped in his jump. Flynn hurried and slid behind him to cuff him. Yuri made a sigh of relief and came near Flynn.

"Got one. But what will you do for Barby? He's gone already." The long haired man stated, massaging his sore wrist while looking at his bleeding hand.

"Three colleagues should be there already, and I should be after Barbatos. Let me see your wound." Flynn said, maintaining Zagi who wasn't saying anything for once.

Yuri complied and showed his hand. But he wasn't expecting what came next.

Before he knew it, something cold was tied around his painful wrist. And it was definitely not the kind of bracelet he liked to wear.

"What the hell?! Hey Flynn, this is no time for jokes! Get this off me!" Yuri complained, but Flynn was resolved to cuff him as well.

"I didn't forget about your deeds, and remember that I promised you to put you back in jail when I would catch Zagi. Now lieutenant Leblanc will arrive at anytime and drive you both to the police station." Flynn calmly answered.

No way... No way... There had to be a misunderstanding! He couldn't get rid of him just like that, right? Was he only a bait after all? Yuri stared at him in disbelief.

"You're not serious here! You told me you would forget about it!" Yuri exclaimed, hurt to be deceived.

"I only said I wouldn't make your police record being examined again. I didn't tell you I would overlook your case." Flynn corrected.

Yuri's body began to tremble, but he didn't know if it was out of anger or disappointment, with a mix of hurt and exhaustion. On the top of that, Zagi was nagging him with an evil grin.

"You really are a bastard. I trusted you! The few days we spent together meant nothing to you?!" Yuri added, on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"And so, what if they were only a part of a job I had to handle? I was just protecting you, nothing else. Now I have no reason to do it anymore, and you will receive due punishment, though I won't be responsible for your case, as I told you I wouldn't send your police record to a judge." Flynn said, with an icy voice.

Unbelievable... Yuri clenched his fists, not caring about the pain he felt in his raw hand.

"You really are a fucking cop!" He swore, with a glower.

Flynn ignored him and was glad to see Leblanc coming, blinding them with the bright car's headlights. He entrusted Yuri and Zagi to him and took his own phone to call the Secret Intelligence Service. He was told the agents were coming right away, and that he should try to chase after Barbatos.

_Easy to say!_ He thought, nonetheless he began to run and finally encountered his boss, when he expected it the least.

"Here you are! I've been searching for you all night long! I've caught Zagi, but Barbatos managed to escape!" Flynn protested.

"I know, I know! That's why I'm here with this car! Get in! Fortunately, Adecor and Boccos managed to follow him! Now hurry, I'm not sure about their doing!" The elder man said.

Flynn complied and the car started at full speed. In the sky was already flying an army's helicopter.

Further, Adecor and Boccos were indeed tailing Barbatos who kept running away. But all of a sudden, he made a U-turn and jumped on the car... Although any human being would have been hurt by the collision, it was not Barbatos's case who punched the windshield and began to strangle the driver with one single hand – that is to say Adecor, for Boccos was too short to reach the pedals – making the vehicle dangerously zigzag on the road. Adecor managed to unfasten his seat-belt, and Barbatos threw him out of the car, by the same hole he had made into the windshield. Horrified, Boccos hurried to get out from the vehicle to check on his colleague's state. Barbatos had now the police car for himself.

About two minutes later, Flynn and his superior caught up with a knocked out Adecor, and Boccos who were on the side of the road. Flynn couldn't believe his eyes. They pulled over and he asked:

"Are you alright?!"

"I am, but Adecor was violently thrown on the road!" Boccos answered.

Flynn looked at his superior. The latter spoke:

"So you mean he stole the car? Where is he heading to?!"

Boccos stiffened:

"Oh... Captain Schwann! I... I'm sorry I was powerless! The fugitive is going northward!"

Schwann sighed and turned to Flynn.

"I'll stop here. You take my seat and try to follow Barbatos. I will send you reinforcements. I can't let my men down." He said, and opened his car's door.

Flynn nodded and sat on the driver's seat. Everything depended on him now.

No sooner had he started the car than a motorbike overtook him, driving at a tremendous speed.

The biker finally spotted the stolen police car and lifted a gun once near the driver's window. Barbatos who was at the wheel glared at his chaser. The latter was to shoot through the glass, but the murderer violently opened the door which banged the other vehicle so hard, that the biker lost control, deviated from the road, and ended up in the ditch. From where he was, Flynn had seen it all, but he had no time to waste. He had to stop Barbatos – who was going God knows where – no matter what. He just hoped that the biker was alright, wondering about who that might be. Keeping chasing after the fugitive, he noticed in the rear-mirror that the biker seemed fine, as he or she was able to stand up and start to hit the road again.

Flynn pulled over in an emergency. They had arrived at the headquarters of the national telecom. Barbatos had broken inside the office, and Flynn hurried to follow suit. But what was he expecting? He was alone against that aggressive mountain of a man, and he wasn't sure his weapon would either deter or hurt him. Waiting for reinforcements may have been the best idea, but he feared the night shift would be slaughtered. He was to enter, but the noise of an engine came closer, and Flynn recognized the biker from before. The latter got off the motorbike, and removed his or her helmet. Short black hair and purple eyes stared at the policeman.

"Hey you! Did he enter or what?! Don't tell me you let him escape!" The woman said, threatening.

"Not at all! I was going after him when I saw you coming our way! This is dangerous, I can't allow a civi..." She cut him out:

"Rutee Katrea, agent of the SIS(1), and you must be Flynn Scifo. I have a license to kill, and I am sent in the name of our government to arrest Barbatos as soon as possible." She said, showing her SIS card.

Flynn frowned. So he had finally met one of the four agents after all... But it had no importance now, since they were to bang Barbatos up. Without wasting more time, they both broke into the telecom center.

There was no one at first sight, and the building had several floors. All of a sudden, an horrific sound was heard, coming from the elevator. The wires suspending it had been cut, which resulted into the fall of the booth.

Rutee and Flynn looked at each other and hurried to the staircase.

On another side...

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Yuri grunted when Leblanc tried to push him into the police station's confined cell.

"What, are you surprised? Do I need to remember you that you're being under arrest?" The lieutenant asked.

"No, but I don't want to go in there with this psycho! At least, you can understand that!" Yuri retorted, showing Zagi with a head movement.

The only reason keeping the murderer quiet was that he had been injected with barbiturate.

Leblanc sighed.

"We don't have another cell. So make do with it." He replied.

"Hell no, he'll wake up soon, I know him too well! He'll try to kill me again, you'll see. Aren't you supposed to protect people? Then do your job! I'm defenseless here!" Yuri exclaimed, and tried to pull on the cuffs' chain. However, a hint of pain surged in his hand and he stopped struggling. His injured palm had barely been treated and bandaged, for the policeman wasn't very skilled. This was another point he could complain about! "Are you sure the wound won't get infected? It hurts and I don't feel my fingers anymore!"

Leblanc sighed again.

"Stop whining, a doctor will come see your hand tomorrow! Just shut up for now!"

"But, man! I've even saved someone back there, why won't you release me for my good deed?! I didn't even pick up any fight!"

After a third sigh, Leblanc asked:

"Will you keep your mouth shut if I get you out of the cell?"

Yuri opened his eyes wide.

"You... What?"

"If I put you elsewhere, will you shut up at last?" Leblanc repeated.

Yuri pondered over the proposal. The further from Zagi, the better.

"Well, yeah, I guess... It depends, I could shut it up if it was a nicer place."

Leblanc unlocked the cell's door, and led Yuri to another room.

"This is my office." He said, keeping walking across the room.

"I figured it out already... Nice snapshot..." Yuri answered, mockingly smiling at Leblanc's family portrait. He'd better not say anything, since the lieutenant didn't like the teasing and decided to make him pay. As they stopped next to a chair, Yuri thought it meant he would sit there silently, however, it wasn't part of Leblanc's plan, who decided to hook Yuri's cuffs up to the wall heater, which was taller than a human. The position was quite uncomfortable and awkward, as Yuri had his arms tied above his head, and had to be on his tiptoes because of the heater height. Anyone entering would wonder about Leblanc's sexual practices...

"Hey, are you nuts?! Don't leave me like this!" Yuri shouted, feeling a bit ashamed.

"That's your punishment for not being a good boy. And now that I've kept my word to get you out, stop annoying me." The lieutenant ordered.

"But that's not a nicer place! I mean, come on! I was shot in the shoulder a few days ago, and my hand feels numb! It hurts!" Yuri complained.

"Be quiet, or I turn the heater on. You'd have a good reason to whine." Leblanc threatened.

Yuri had no other choice than to shut up.

"Be careful! I don't like this silence at all... I'll go check the other staircase." Flynn said, loading his gun. Rutee nodded and stealthily began her way to the next floor.

They were on the third floor already, and there was no sign of Barbatos or any staff. However, they had seen a trail of blood spread on the stairs leading to the 4th floor. Rutee and Flynn had therefore decided to make a kind of ambush – if Barbatos was still there that is – by blocking the exits, though Rutee had no doubt that Barbatos wouldn't hesitate to jump from the 4th floor if it was the only way to escape.

She arrived in an office and clearly understood where the blood came from, as a lifeless body was lying on the ground, a computer screen shattered on his dorsal spine. She knelt next to the man. His face reflected pure agony. Rutee cursed and sped up to catch up with the young captain.

On his side, Flynn had reached a dark corridor, but Barbatos didn't seem to be there either. He was going on his way, ready to pull the trigger at any time, when something violently knocked his back, making him stumble. He rolled, so that he was on his back and able to point his gun at the murderer who was now above him and likely to strangle him. Before Flynn could do anything, Barbatos had got rid of his weapon with a strong kick, nearly breaking Flynn's hand in the process, and he had lifted the cop up, intending to break his throat. Flynn was suspended in the air, and despite his attempt to struggle, he knew he wouldn't last long if the SIS agent didn't show up.

Hearing the commotion, Rutee rushed to the other room. A shot was heard, and Flynn felt Barbatos's grasp loosen. The latter threw the blond against the wall with wrath and dashed towards Rutee. Flynn gasped because of the impact and fell on the ground. For a moment his sight was blurry, but he still saw the fight between Barbatos and Rutee.

The SIS agent seemed to have the upper hand until Barbatos caught her ankle and made her lose her balance. Flynn had to reach for his gun to save her now! Despite the pain he felt, he crawled and caught the weapon. He aimed at Barbatos's shoulder plate and fired: he saw Rutee jumping on her feet again and she slid behind the murderer. It was over in a second, as the huge man fell on his knees before falling flat on his face, a bullet shot in the back of his neck.

Rutee's gun barrel was still smoking, and she gave a kick in the mass at her feet, to make sure he was dead. Then she turned to Flynn, smiling.

"It's done. I will go check if there are other casualties. He had killed one already..." She said, looking at Barbatos with disgust.

Flynn finally stood up, though staggering because of a sharp pain running down his spine. His hands were in no better state, given the blow he received. There were bruises all over his knuckles already, and two of his fingers were swollen because they had been twisted. He looked at Rutee and nodded.

"I will call the hospital and extra help." Flynn said and returned at the entrance of the building to inform his colleagues via the police CB radio of the car. He was to open the car's door when he heard a noise of broken glass.

He saw the poor woman being thrown out by the window of the 5th floor, glass shards flying all around her. Flynn got an adrenaline rush and ran until he was below the SIS agent. He could only try to soften her fall, knowing very well that it might not be enough. He tried to catch her, and both of them flopped down on the ground. They were covered with blood because of the glass splinters and Rutee was unconscious. Even though she was light, Flynn suffered from the collision. For a second, the cop wondered if she was alive, but she was breathing ever so slightly. He furiously glared at the 5th floor and saw Barbatos slowly making a U-turn. Flynn wanted to enter the building again, to avenge the SIS agent, when he heard the police siren sound. Reinforcements had arrived. His body was shaking both from exhaustion and anger though he was relieved by his colleagues' arrival. They were soon followed by several ambulances.

The man with the fuzzy ponytail – who was in fact Flynn's superior – ran to him.

"Hey! Are you alright? Where is he?" He asked, panting.

"I'm fine." Flynn lied. "He's still in there, you should hurry to..."

Another noise of broken glass was heard, but this time, Barbatos himself jumped from the window. Once down, he began to run away again. Flynn cursed and was to follow him, but his superior prevented him from doing so.

"Don't go there. The army is on his track already. They will get him. Our job is to secure the area." He said.

Was that all? Were they going to let someone else doing the job after all what he went through? Flynn couldn't help but think it was unfair, but he didn't utter a word about it. Orders were orders. He turned his attention back to Rutee, and called an ambulanceman for help. She had saved his life, after all. But she was badly wounded. He just hoped they killed Barbatos quickly so that he wouldn't hurt anyone again.

XxXxXxXx

(1) SIS: Secret Intelligence Service

And that's all for chapter 7! This is just so "how convenient" and phones are too overrated, I know! But I couldn't do otherwise, I had to write this chapter.

So, I hope Flynn's unfairness towards Yuri left a bitter taste in your mouth! (Seriously, you didn't think he was going to win Arche's bet so easily, did you?)

I enjoyed writing Pascal's part, a lot. She's so funny and I love her relationship with Hubert.

As for Flynn's superior, I assume you all know who it is, but I'll leave some suspense, just in case you haven't played the game.

As I like Rutee and her family very much, I would like to write a few more things about them, but I'm afraid there would be too many characters, which can be really confusing for those who haven't played all the games. Tell me what you think about it! (I could add Kyle, Reala, Loni and Leon if you want.)

Well, a lot of things will happen in the next chapters too. Be ready!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After what happened to Sophie on the night of the ball, Asbel swore he would be more careful towards her. He was his godfather after all, though he rather looked like her stepbrother. Indeed, Sophie was not really part of the Lhant family, as Hubert and Asbel had found her wandering in the city when they were younger. The poor girl did not seem to have any memory from her past, and the two brothers had run to their parents to tell them about their discovery. Kerry and Aston had therefore decided to adopt Sophie, since her family was nowhere to be found after an entire month, and mostly because Asbel had refused to let her go to an orphanage. He had been so convincing – or rather so noisy, annoying, and rebellious – that his parents had accepted to take Sophie in. Nevertheless, he had to swear he would become responsible and quiet, and he ended up becoming her godfather when he was 16.

If you asked him today, he would tell you he didn't regret his decision at all. Having Sophie in his life was a true gift from the heaven. A gift that could however turn into a true disaster when you weren't watching over her...

Asbel sighed remembering the fear he felt when he noticed she had disappeared during the party. It was also so much of a relief when they found her. That was why he hadn't hesitate to run away after getting her back: he had to protect her, no matter what. But now, he wondered if Mr Scifo was okay... And what about the cook? He was the one to save Sophie! Asbel didn't know what to think about the high school's staff anymore. The only clear thing was that the establishment was sure full of interesting – and weird – people.

He stood up from the bed he was resting on and stretched up. He missed dancing. He didn't know why, but his teacher – Ms Legretta – had been absent for a few days now, and she had sent a mail reading that she was canceling the four next sessions. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he tidied his hair up a little because it was a terrible mess today. Then he left the room.

"Sophie! I'm going to Richard's. We need to work on our literature exposition. Do you want to tag along?" Asbel asked, walking in the garden where the younger girl was making a bunch of flowers.

"Oh? Alright, I'm coming!" She said, standing up. "I will bring the flowers to Richard! I'm sure he will like them."

Asbel wasn't so sure about it, but he decided to let her. It wouldn't do any harm to try brighten up Richard's place so as to brighten his mood.

They rang at the intercom and waited for about 30 seconds. Sophie rang a second time. There was no answer, yet the gate opened.

"Huh? That's weird!" Asbel said, crossing the car park to reach the entrance door which was closed as well. He was to ring at the second intercom, but the door opened without it. Asbel glanced at Sophie who didn't seem to understand either. He shrugged and they entered the building.

As usual, it was silent and empty. As if there were no people living in here, but that was obviously not the case, since many cars were parked outside. They could only belong to the dwellers. They were to go upstairs, for the lift was out of order again, when a door opened on the ground floor. This was the first time Asbel saw someone here. Or better said heard.

A voice coming from behind the ajar door lowly asked them to come closer. Surprised, Asbel complied and was now in front of the apartment's entrance. The stranger clearly had no intention to show his, or rather her, face.

"You should leave this place." The woman said with a motherly tone.

Asbel raised an eyebrow.

"Eer.. I'm sorry, but why are you saying that?" He asked.

"The person you're wanting to see is not here for now. I opened the gate and the door for you because I've seen you with him before. I had to tell you. You shouldn't come back here." She added.

Okay, that definitely was strange.

"Richard is off? But I've told him that I would drop by! Do you know why he's not here?" He inquired.

"Please, no more questions! Now go." She said, slamming the door.

Asbel looked at Sophie in disbelief. They still went to the 7th floor to make sure Richard wasn't there, but they were forced to admit it was useless.

"I'm sorry Sophie, I told him last week we would come though... Guess he forgot. I'm going to send him a message." Asbel said, taking his phone.

"Okay! Do you think I should leave the flowers before his door?" Sophie asked, tilting her head to the side.

Asbel lifted his eyes from the screen of his phone and looked at the bunch of pink flowers which began losing their petals. A picture surged in his mind. A picture of a hospital bedroom with a flower vase. He gasped.

"I think I know where he is... I'm dumb, really. He told me on Friday that he had to go to the hospital on Saturday's night. I don't know what for, but he may still be there." He said.

"Oh? Why? Is Richard sick? Is he going to die?" The younger girl asked with a detached tone. She wasn't aware of all the meaning behind the word "die". It was something she didn't understand well, most certainly because she had never been faced with death. Or because she didn't want to acknowledge it.

"What? No, Richard won't die. But I guess he must have an illness or something like that, because it doesn't seem to be his first time at the hospital at all. Anyway, this is something private, we can't ask him. Now, let's go back home." Asbel replied, making his way back to the staircase.

"But what about the flowers? You didn't answer me... Can't I bring them to the hospital?" Sophie asked again. Asbel wondered.

"I don't know... If I were him, I would be happy if my friends brought me flowers at the hospital, but we're definitely not the same, so... You'd better leave them here with a note I think." He said.

Sophie nodded, they wrote a note which they put in the bunch and finally left the place.

On the day after, Richard was absent, of course, for he still was suspended for a week. As he was sitting at the front, Asbel had to turn round to notice the empty place at the back of the class: Richard's one. He sighed and for the umpteenth time of the day, he tried to focus his attention back to the course, knowing fairly well that his mind would slip away anytime soon.

What was wrong with him? He had never felt so concerned about something for ages! He had been pretty down since he had no news from Richard.

"Asbel, if you're sick, you should go see Sister Mint at the infirmary!" Fourier said, a hint of annoyance in her voice, with her hands on her hips.

"No, that's alright..." He answered, though the idea was quite tempting. This time, Richard wasn't there to lend him his class-notes. _Damn biology class-notes... _He cursed, remembering it all began with history and biology.

The bell rang, and it was math time. As always, teacher Zelos Wilder wouldn't care about his male students, and as always, Asbel wouldn't listen a single thing and he would be lost for the upcoming test. Hopefully, Sophie helped him out sometimes. And Cheria too. The three of them often made their homework together. Asbel realized he really needed a break and get to study seriously.

What could he do to relax, now that he didn't have dance sessions? He didn't have a clue. Moreover, a strange feeling of guilt wouldn't leave him. He didn't know what for, but it was there.

The classes were over, and Asbel looked at his phone. Curiously, he hadn't received strange mails lately. But Richard hadn't sent any either. _What if he's really sick or something? _Asbel looked down the street. The hospital was not far, it would do no harm to go there, inquire about his friend. His body made a decision before him, as he was walking down the neighborhood, ignoring Hubert's calls behind him.

He reached the hospital reception, and asked for Richard Windor. The young lady he was asking seemed a bit surprised, but she told him where to find him. Asbel thanked her, and while walking in the hallway, he began to wonder if he would be welcome. _Would he have told me that he was going to the hospital if he didn't want to see me there? _That was a good question, given Asbel wasn't able to read Richard's mind. He stopped halfway to think. It would be stupid to go back now. He resumed his way through the corridors.

He knocked and entered without waiting for an answer. Richard was alone in the bedroom, seated near the window. He turned his head toward the door to see who came in, and he didn't expect that visitor.

"Hi Richard." Asbel greeted, stepping closer to his friend.

The latter remained silent and stared at him for a while, before returning his attention to the window. With the cold sunlight, Richard's skin seemed even more pallid.

"Why have you come?" He asked calmly.

"Because I was worried."

There was an awkward silence between them, and Asbel took a better look at Richard. There were bruises on his forearm.

"Why didn't you send me a message to tell me you weren't home yesterday? I went to your place you know! One of your neighbors told me you weren't there." Asbel said.

Richard frowned and glared at Asbel.

"I think I told you on Friday that I would have to go to the hospital." He answered.

"Yes you did. But you didn't tell me that you would spend several days here. Look Richard, I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to help you. Is it that hard to trust me? Why don't you tell me what's really going on?" Asbel asked, deeply anxious.

"You know Asbel? I really liked it when you didn't ask so many questions. It wouldn't do you any good to know about me."

"And you think it's better to have me worrying because I don't know what is happening to you?"

"Why don't you just ignore me then?"

Asbel clenched his fists.

"How could I, now that I know what you went through? And besides, we have some plans together, remember? The literature exposition or the economics classes you had to give me for instance." He retorted.

Richard remained silent for a while, and spoke again:

"I see... I didn't think you felt this way about me. I'm sorry. But... I can't tell you what I don't know. And I really don't know why I'm here."

Silence fell again in the room.

_Is he mentally ill or something? I truly wonder... _Asbel thought, looking at the sleeve Richard was discreetly trying to pull down over his injured arm. Maybe he should leave him in peace? In any case, insisting wasn't the best option, for he didn't want to bother Richard.

"Okay... Let me know if I can do something for you. Mustn't be pleasant to stay here all day long." _Mostly when you don't have a TV nearby, but I know you wouldn't even watch it... _Asbel thought.

"Thank you. Actually, I would like you to phone my butler and ask him something." Richard answered, to Asbel's greatest surprise.

"Eeer, okay, but can't you do it directly? I mean, wouldn't it be easier?"

"I'd rather avoid using cellphones for now... I... I just want him to bring something to me, and I'm not allowed to leave until Wednesday..." Richard added, with an unusual pleading tone. Asbel's couldn't believe his ears.

_And he said he didn't know why he was kept there, yeah right. Must be pretty serious if he has to stay from Saturday to Wednesday... _

"Well, okay then... Just tell me his phone number and your request."

"Thank you. Tell him to bring me the magazine that lays on the top of the living-room's sideboard please. And here is his number."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, and actually, it's not for me, it's for you. Now get out of here and call him."

Weirder and weirder... But Asbel nodded and left the room.

"Hello? Yes, Sorry to bother you sir, but I'm one of Richard's friends." Asbel said. The other man waited before responding:

"Ah... I see. Are you the one who saved my master from the fire by any chance?"

_What?! So Richard has told someone about it?_

"Well yeah, I guess you can say that..."

"Thank you very much. I was worried the master hadn't anyone to rely on."

The man seemed to know and care a lot about Richard. Asbel began to wonder if the magazine Richard wanted was the real purpose of this call.

"No need to thank me, anybody would have done the same. Anyway, I'm calling you because Richard asked me to do so. He would like you to bring him a magazine which should be on a sideboard in the living-room."

"Oh, I see. But wait a minute, young man... Is that really all you need?"

Asbel remained silent for a moment, pondering over the question. Did he understand it right?

"I'm sorry sir, but what do you mean?"

"Well this is the first time my master asks one of his friends to call me, so I assume he has faith in you. But I'm also well aware that he is not easy to understand."

So that was it... The butler was certainly the person who knew Richard the best, and the latter had deliberately told Asbel to call him so that he could get more information. But why didn't he tell him himself? Was there something he couldn't say?

"Eer... I don't know... In fact, I would like to know something, but this is kind of private so..."

"Go on, I'll see if I can bring you an answer."

"Is Richard ill or something?" Asbel finally asked.

There was a short moment of silence before his interlocutor spoke again:

"Ah... Let me ask you one question first... what does make you think he might be ill?"

Was it possible to get a clear answer once in a while? Asbel began to seriously doubt it when it came to Richard. This guy was giving him a headache.

"Huh? Well, he had to go to the hospital and has to stay there for a few days, so he must have some health problems but he never said anything about it." Asbel replied. _Except for the fact he can't stand some kind of waves and that his arm is covered with light gashes._ He mentally added.

"I see... Master Richard went through numerous hardships... He was such an adorable child. He really loved his parents and was really affected by their death. To say the truth, he is not the same since that day... I've never seen him smile, and he has become very lonely... Have you ever been at my master's place?"

"Yes, why?"

"... Didn't you feel the sadness of the place?"

_I mostly saw the gloominess of the lair._ He thought.

"I understand what you mean." But all of a sudden, Asbel remembered the nightmare he had, when he felt as if someone was seated on the edge of his bed. The mere thought gave him the chill. "But why don't you tell Richard it is not healthy for him to live in such conditions then?" Asbel added.

"I tried already, but he wouldn't listen."

"Is he depressive?"

"... It would seem so, indeed."

Seeing how easy it was to get answers, Asbel decided to go on and ask more. It was high time he knew the truth.

"Sir, I'm sorry to ask but, why was Richard expelled from his former schools? Because he tried to burn our high school so I was wondering if he hadn't some kind of... well, you know..." He abridged, fearing to push his reflection too far.

"I don't think my master is mentally ill, if that's what you want to know. And you would easily find why he was expelled if you read last year's newspapers."

"Eer... right, I'll do that... Anyway, thank you, I'll hang up now. Goodbye." Asbel quickly said, out of embarrassment and self-exasperated not to be aware of things everyone seemed to know.

He recalled Richard saying _"You don't read the news, do you?"_ and he didn't like it. Tonight he would definitely search on the internet.

And what he discovered did not surprise him much but cleared many things.

_The heir of the former Valkinès CEO, tried for murdering his uncle,_read the headlines of a quality daily paper. _Curse on the Windor family, _read a less serious one. _The Windor's case: the truth finally unveiled, _read the last one.

Asbel leaned against the back of his chair. He massaged his sines, thoughtful. There were photos of the trial, other of Richard's relatives. The whole Windors' life was written down in a dramatic sum up of terrible events. He had read the articles, but he was more focused on the picture of Richard before the judge. He looked emotionless, yet very grim. The gaze was... the weirdest thing. It was undecipherable and at the same time, significant. _Richard, did you really kill your own uncle? _Asbel was wondering in the darkness of his bedroom only lit by his computer's screen, when his phone buzzed.

"New mail from 2034... Damn it, it had stopped for a while! Why do I get this stupid message again?! I have other things to mind!" He roared and launched his phone on his bed. He didn't even open the mail and took his head in his hands, shutting his eyes. He wanted to understand Richard and know the truth about him. He opened his eyes again and was to resume his investigation when he noticed the hour. It was 20:35. He raised an eyebrow and turned towards his phone.

_New mail from 2034, received at 20:34._

Such a coincidence! But, what if... Suddenly, Asbel began to scroll down in his messages and looked at the hour of reception of the others. The first one was from 0000 and he had received it at midnight. The same went for the others. Anytime he had received a mail, the time fitted the sender's number. For a moment, Asbel felt proud of his finding, but he had to admit this alone wouldn't solve the matter. He sighed and was to pay his attention back to the online newspapers when someone broke into the room, making the door swing open and switching on the light. Asbel jumped and looked at the intruder, still blinded by the light. Oh, it was only Hubert...

"I hate incompetent policemen!" He grunted, launching with fury his glasses on the bed. For a moment, it seemed to Asbel that it was typical of their family, as he did the same with his phone before. But wait, his brother couldn't see a thing without his glasses, why was he throwing them? Asbel took a better look at the item and noticed why... They were broken.

"Huh... Earth to Hubert, mind to tell me what happened to your precious glasses?" He asked.

Hubert snorted and glared at his brother.

"My 'precious glasses', as you call them, had been stolen by two insufferable cowards who wanted to make a fool out of me! But I'll make them pay, I swear! They won't get away so easily after that! Tomorrow, they'll get their comeuppance!" He answered, sitting on the bed and folding his arms, out of dissatisfaction.

"OK... But why were you grumbling about policemen?" Asbel questioned, trying to refrain a laughter.

"Because they couldn't even bring me my glasses in one piece! On top of that, you'll never guess who I ran into at the police station!" Hubert went on, still infuriated at the reminiscence.

"What, again with Mr Scifo? And what do the police have to do in this?"

"No, that was not him! I've learned that Mr Raven was a captain, and he is the one who was in charge of my complaint. He even drove me back home."

Seeing Hubert sulking was always very funny. He was very histrionic and the smallest trouble could grow into a state affair when he was angry.

"Eer... okay, so now, even our physical education teacher is part of the police... right. How many are they?" Asbel said, still trying not to giggle.

"I don't care. They can be a hundred, if they aren't able to protect a single pair of glasses that means they aren't able to save a life either! How pathetic!" Hubert spat, looking at the broken item.

"But Hubert, why did you go to the police station in the first place?" Asbel asked, not understanding well the situation.

His brother sent him a glower and kept losing his temper.

"Are you silly or what?! I said someone stole my glasses!" He replied.

"But... why? That's not the smartest thing to steal!"

"I hope, dear brother, that you're only telling me that to upset me, otherwise, I'm afraid you really are stupid. I said the two thieves wanted to make fun of me!"

"... And so you went to the police, knowing who the 'thieves' were?"

"Indeed, because there's more to it! They called me on my phone and asked a ransom if I wanted to take my glasses back! That was the last straw."

"... I see... but when was it? Why didn't you tell me before? I could have helped you!"

"As if! It was just after the last course! I called you several times, but you ignored me and walked God knows where!"

_Oh. So that was why he was shouting earlier..._ Asbel thought, remembering the scene.

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that. I had something to do. But, does that mean your glasses were stolen at school?"

"Isn't it obvious enough? I had put them on my table because I wanted to rub my eyes, and they disappeared a second later. I bet you know who did that."

"You don't say... Iria and Spada."

"Themselves."

"I feel bad for you. And why didn't you go to see the headmaster beforehand?"

"Because a theft is a theft! And stealing glasses is far more serious than stealing another school stuff! They had to be punished for the blackmailing!"

"And how is that you got them back in that state?"

"Because they played with them! And the only excuse I got was 'Oops, my bad', with a huge grin! I wanted to make Spada eat his cape!" Hubert said, becoming red of fury.

"And so, why were you insulting poor Mr Raven if he got your glasses back? It wasn't his fault if they were broken!"

"Because he told me to call the insurer and didn't do anything against Iria and Spada, save for the fact he scolded them a bit, which made them laugh even more!"

Okay... that was utterly stupid.

"That's Iria and Spada for you... Well, I hope they will pay you damages for it. Anyway, I'll go have a shower. See you later!" Asbel said, putting his laptop on standby before leaving the room.

He definitely had other things to mind. Enough with Richard's lies.

On the day after, there was a lot of commotion in the street behind the high school, and Asbel kept looking through the window, hoping that he would see what was happening. He didn't notice the whole class had become silent while he was absentminded. Sophie gave him a little kick under the table to make him react, and he only ended up clumsily turning round to see dark crimson eyes staring at him. Or so he thought, because Mr Pantarei kept gazing ahead of him, ignoring the embarrassed expression plastered on Asbel's face.

"Mr Milda, stand up." The philosophy teacher ordered drily.

All the students turned to poor Luca whose cheeks furiously reddened and whose whole body began to tremble. _What has he done? _Asbel wondered as much as his classmates.

The poor thing didn't even dare to utter a word and complied with the order he was given. It seemed that the time was slowed down, as the chair grated for five seconds because of Luca's slowness at standing up. Mr Pantarei looked at the ground near Luca for a while and then told him to sit down. He resumed his class as if nothing happened, and no one understood why he did that.

"Fiouf, at first, I thought he was looking at me because I wasn't listening! Whatever he did, Luca saved the day!" Asbel said to Cheria, both taking a tray at the refectory, waiting to be served by Farah. "That's weird, the cook wasn't here yesterday either..." He pointed out, hoping it had nothing to do with Saturday's night.

"I don't know, he may have taken two days off... I just hope he wasn't harmed by the man who tried to kidnap Sophie." Cheria answered and noticed that Mr Scifo was in the teacher's room. "Maybe we could ask Mr Scifo this afternoon. He may know better." She added, taking her plate.

"Yeah, maybe. I don't see Hubert, do you know where he is?" Asbel questioned and went to sit at a table.

"I've got no idea, but is he still mad for his glasses?" Cheria said.

"I guess so. Sophie, we're here!" Asbel waved a hand at her.

All of a sudden, they saw Mr Scifo running out of the teacher's room, holding his phone up to his ear, and his tie flying behind him.

Asbel and Cheria looked at each other in bewilderment. What was going on again? It didn't take long before they got an answer, as Hubert entered the school restaurant, panting, and coming in their direction.

"It's horrible!" He said, trying to regain a normal breathing. "It's Sister Philia, she's just been knocked over by Pascal who lost control of her moped, while she was crossing the street! They are renovating the facade of a house behind the high school, and Pascal tried to avoid an obstacle and ended up colliding with Sister Philia! The other sisters were there and couldn't do anything to help her! I was there as well, since I wanted to know why it was that noisy this morning. When I heard Pascal shouting, it was already too late! Sister Philia was rolling down the street and Pascal hardly fell on the road..." He explained, clenching his fists. For once, Asbel understood his brother's feelings. He had been unable to protect the girl for whom he had a crush. Cheria lifted her hands to her mouth, shocked by the news, while Sophie remained quiet.

"So that's why Mr Scifo was running..." Asbel said.

"Yes... Pascal is going to be in troubles... They both were brought to the hospital, though Pascal has only a few scratches! Anyway, I've been sent here to find Ms Fourier!" Hubert said, searching for Pascal's sister.

"Easy Hubert, I'm going to tell her, you sit down here and relax!" Cheria said, hurrying to the laboratory.

Sophie patted Hubert's head, hoping to comfort him as Asbel always did when she was sad.

Half an hour later, Mr Scifo came back and was ready to give his usual economics class. It was Cheria who asked him for Philia and Pascal's news.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you much. You'll have to wait until the hospital give the results. But this has nothing to do with..."

"With your boring classes? Heck yeah, we know that, but it's important for us to know about their doing!" Spada interrupted him.

Although he was despicable – and that it was certainly only another excuse to disturb the class –, Asbel had to admit he was right for once. Mr Scifo could be so uptight.

"Mr Belforma, be a little more respectful, would you..." Mr Scifo replied, with piercing blue eyes.

"Yes, Spada, you're rude, that's bad!" Iria teased with a grin, to entice her accomplice to go on.

They weren't expecting Asch to stand up with wrath, knocking his fist on his table and roaring an impressive SHUT UP that left every students voiceless. He then sat down, folding his arms, with a Natalia who came snuggling against her hero. It was her favorite class, so of course Asch would do anything to please her.

It proved efficient though. Mr Scifo cleared his throat and was able to continue his class.

At the end of the day, Asbel had planned to pay a visit to Richard at the hospital. Now he had two reasons to go there. This time, Sophie had came too, bringing her bunch of flowers, at last.

"Are you sure you don't want to give it to Sister Philia instead?" Asbel asked her.

"I can split it up." She answered, dead sure that Richard would love her present.

Asbel sighed. She was too stubborn.

"Richard? It's Asbel and Sophie, we're entering!" He said after knocking.

As the day before, the blond was steadily looking through the window. But he finally turned his attention to them and seemed in a better mood.

"Hello." He greeted.

Sophie came near and patted his head before Asbel could stop her. He knew Richard hated human contact, even handshakes were something foreign to him. And he did not fail to stiffen at the touch, pushing Sophie's hand away in a quick move."

"Hey, easy! It's not as if she slapped you or something!" Asbel scolded, taking a step forward and grabbing Sophie's shoulder to make her step backward. He never knew how Richard's could react and he wouldn't let Sophie being hurt.

"I... I'm sorry, I just reacted on the spot... I'm sorry Sophie, I did not intend to harm you!" Richard said with a sincere tone.

"No, that's okay." She answered, shaking her head. "Here, I've brought you flowers. I hope you like them!" She said, displaying the bouquet.

Richard seemed surprised, but not as much as Asbel when he saw the genuine smile gracing his lips. That was so unusual!

"Thank you very much Sophie. How are they called?" Richard asked, taking the flowers.

"Sopherias... I was named after these flowers, so I thought they would be the best thing to bring you so that you remember me." She answered.

_She overdid it... again..._Asbel thought, but Richard didn't seem to mind.

"Ah, I see. What a lovely present." Richard said with a syrupy tone.

Asbel couldn't believe his ears... Was he the same creepy man he had to bear with? He would come with Sophie more often.

"I told Asbel you would love them, but he didn't trust me." She added. Asbel swallowed. Why did she have to say it?!

"Oh, and why wouldn't I?" Richard asked with the same friendly undertone though Asbel could swear he had seen the murderous glower...

"Ah huh well, I didn't know if you were allergic is all!" Asbel lied.

Richard remained skeptical.

"Okay. Well, thank you for coming." He said, out of politeness.

"You've missed a lot of events! We have to tell you what happened." Asbel said, knowing that he wouldn't be very interested but that he would listen. At least there wouldn't be an awkward silence this time.

They didn't stay for a long time and weren't allowed to see Sister Philia. Sophie and Asbel both came home and fortunately had no homework to do.

_What am I supposed to think about you, Richard? _Asbel wondered, lying on his bed. Within a day, Richard would be allowed to leave the hospital. Asbel would get more opportunities to speak with him then. He finally fell asleep after switching his phone off.

XxXxXxXx

And so did the author after finishing her chapter! Okay, no, I will go to sleep after uploading it to make a mend for my lack of update! (Gomenasai!)

Well, I don't know what to say about it... Except that it was rather poor and stupid at times. Hubert, I love you!

As always, comments are welcome, and next chapter will be centered on Yuri (yay).

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After the events of the ball, Yuri had to spend a night at the police station because he was arrested by Flynn. But he was released on parole, until the day of his trial. One thing was clear, he didn't have much time before being incarcerated again. But for now, it wasn't his top priority.

Betrayed. He had been betrayed. The one he came to consider as a friend had dared to hand him over justice.

_To think I even thought he understood why I did all of this, that he would get over it! To think I came to like him! AND THAT STUPID BET!_ Yuri yelled inwardly, punching the wall before him with anger. He had to settle the things with the blond. _I'm gonna pay him a visit he won't like..._

And so he did. Still very hurt inside, Yuri crossed the city towards Flynn's place. Of course, he hadn't a key to enter, and he had no intention to knock politely, but his stuffs – and his precious dog – were still inside the apartment, as they had to live together until Zagi was arrested. But that wasn't the worst part of it... Indeed, Yuri didn't know what to do since he couldn't afford to pay his own rent anymore. Living with Flynn had been a great relief for his purse, and that was too bad it had to end like this.

Yuri got right before Flynn's door and shamelessly took a pin out of his pocket so as to unlock it. _That will give you a good reason to bang me up. If it's a thieve you want me to be, then..._

He stealthily opened the door and reassured the dog who came running and began to growl at him.

"Hey, easy, that's only me Repede!" He said, entering. The animal calmed down and quietly looked at his master.

_I'll be waiting for you, Flynn._ He thought sitting in the armchair, folding his arms. He wouldn't have to wait for long anyway.

About half an hour later, a key uselessly turned into the lock, as the door was already open. Suspicious, Flynn carefully turned the handler after a moment, fully aware that it wasn't normal at all.

He entered the room, pointing his gun ahead of him, but he put it down and sighed when he noticed it was only Yuri.

"Oh, it's you. I was wondering how long it'd take you to get rid of that lock. I see you eventually decided to show your true self." Flynn said haughtily, removing his coat to hang it on the wall hook.

Yuri frowned.

"Yeah, that's just me. You must be quite happy to have caught a thief like me. Honestly, don't you feel bad doing that to me?! Don't you have other people to bang up?! Why me?!" Yuri asked, getting up from his spot.

"Hear me well, I won't repeat myself: you got what you deserved, that's all. And of course I have plenty of other cases to deal with, but they will be taken care of when the time comes. For now, yours comes first. By the way, I received a letter for you. I don't think you will like it,though." Flynn calmly answered, putting it on the coffee table at Yuri's feet. The latter couldn't believe his ears.

"What, you read it?!" He said, offended.

"Not at all. But I didn't need to read the content to know that you're going to be in troubles, given the sender." Flynn went on, sitting in the sofa and turning the TV on.

Unbelievable! This guy was playing with his nerves! Yuri took the mail with shaky hands. Flynn was right. The letter was sent by the court. It couldn't be his summons to the trial already, could it? How come had they been that fast, since he had only been arrested last night?! Wait, was there something else?...

His heart stopped at the first line he read.

"_Mr Yuri Lowell,_

_Given the several complaints filed against you for overdue or unpaid rent bills, you have therefore no right to dwell at 30 Lilac alley, apartment 19, anymore. The place must be emptied of any personal belonging and returned in its original state within a week. The keys must be handed over to Mrs Langlois, janitor of the residency. You shall be summoned before a judge if your bills (153,560 galds) are not paid before November 30__th__. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Mr Ozwell, court bailiff."_

So that was it. He wasn't allowed to live at his own place anymore. Reality slapped right at his face: he had nowhere to go. Yuri was about to pass out.

"So?" A voice asked, ripping him out of his thoughts.

As an answer, Yuri creased the paper. It was nothing worth mentioning to Flynn.

"Mind your own business..." Yuri finally said, clenching his fists.

"Okay." Flynn only said, resuming his activity.

It seemed to Yuri that it was the first time he saw Flynn so happy and idle, and it furiously added to his wrath. That was the last straw! Yuri went to the TV set and turn it off.

"Listen you, I'm a human being too, that makes us equal! So don't go think so high and mighty of yourself just because you believe what you're doing is right, which is obviously not the case! You're as dirty as I am! How dare you send someone to jail when you can't judge by yourself the reasons behind his actions?! You're only following stupid orders because you want to upgrade. This is only personal matters, you only think about yourself. You're just the biggest egoist in the world and you'll never be able to do what is right because you refuse to see people as they truly are! You're only judging them with general laws that can't apply to human beings because they don't take your value and history into account. You don't understand what being human means! Carry on this way and you'll never make any friends. You'll end up all alone, in your world of laws, betrayal and useless justice, since everyone will be guilty of something, and not good enough for you! I thought you were perfect, but it's quite the opposite: you're a cold, hypocrite and stubborn pretentious puppet." Yuri shouted, trying to keep calm even though he felt an urge to punch Flynn in the face.

"Oh, now I'm being the villain! You're the one who sold drugs and stole things. Moreover, you worsened your case by illegally breaking into my home. If you want people to love you, learn how to behave first. And I don't need your opinion to know what I must do. You don't like justice just because you did something wrong. Good and honest people are happy with it, so I'm not the only one wanting to make sure the law is enforced. As for following orders, it's not my fault if you don't know about the word "discipline". Seriously, the more I talk to you, the less I regret my decision. Now it'd be perfect without you around, so take your dog and your stuffs and get out. You're not welcome here anymore." Flynn retorted, standing up.

Dark sapphire irises met with hurt gray eyes. Flynn stood firm though, and neither did he avert his gaze nor did he mumble any apology. He remained emotionless and severe. Yuri was the one to end this tense face to face. Without uttering a word, he silently yet angrily began to pack his stuffs – that was to say, worthless things –, walked to the entrance door, called Repede and left, slamming the door as strongly as he could. He didn't turn back even once, for seeing the blond would make him want to puke. That's how he failed to notice the not-so-happy face Flynn was pulling afterward.

Yuri went downstairs and got out of the building. Once outside, he let his back leaning against the wall and slid down. He sat on the dusty ground and he curled up, putting his head against his knees. Yuri was wrong, he was the one being all alone. He turned his head down, and messy black long hair came hiding his despair. As if it wasn't unfair enough, rain began to pour on the city, but Yuri couldn't care less. For the first time since ages, he felt warm tears rolling on his cheeks. Puzzled, he lifted his head and wiped the sadness drop off his face. His silent sob soon blended with raindrops. Worried, Repede nuzzled his master's rib with a whine. Yuri was already soaked to the bone, and oblivious to the dog's yelps. It had no importance anymore. If he could die of some disease, then it'd be the best death he could wish for.

But all of a sudden, he heard hurry footsteps coming towards him, and before he knew it, he was shielded from the rain by a pink umbrella.

"Are you alright, sir? Can you stand? Oh, my, if it isn't the cook!" A high-pitched voice said.

Yuri looked at his interlocutor. She was a cute girl with charming bluish eyes and soft pink hair. But he knew her already, for he had to serve her several times at the high school restaurant. "What are you doing here with such a weather?" She went on.

Although Yuri didn't want to seem rude, the words wouldn't come to form a proper answer. He had no intention to complain to anyone.

"Do you feel sick? I can call an ambulance if you want!" She said, opening her handbag in search of her phone.

"... No, that's fine, thanks... I'm just... tired of everything." Yuri replied at last, turning his head down, causing long wet locks to fall before his eyes.

"... Are you sure? You look very pale! Come on, don't stay here! You're coming to my place!" She said, pulling on his arm to make him stand. Her smile was so radiant. She didn't let him have a say and dragged him along with her to her car. There, she stopped and said, opening her door:

"Oh, by the way. My name is Estellise, I'm a literature teacher in the same high school you work at! And don't worry, your dog can come too, I love pets!"

Actually, Yuri wasn't very listening to her. He just hoped that he'd feel better if he accepted her proposal to change his mind. Therefore, he complied and that's how he ended up at Estellise Sidos Heurassein's place.

The house was a nice small mansion with a pretty garden. It was situated in a peaceful residential neighborhood in the outskirts of the town. Arriving there, Repede came right away to the first bush he saw and marked his territory before Yuri could warn him not to do it.

"Oh, never mind... I hope he's cat-friendly though, because I have four!" Estellise said.

"Hu oh... not quite I'm afraid! Repede, come here." Yuri ordered. The animal turned his head to his master, wondering why he was being called. "Don't go sprinkling the lady's flowers, that's rude! Be a good boy and stay put." He added. The animal sat and yawn, annoyed by his master's scolding.

"He seems to understand well, he's a lot more obedient than my cats!" Estellise said, unlocking the entrance door.

"Not really. He's stubborn, lazy and very independent. He obeys whenever he feels like it." Yuri replied, following Estellise inside.

As the outside, it was rather pretty and cozy. The wall and floor colors were warm, there were several decorative items here and there and Yuri couldn't help but notice the rich furniture.

"Well, I will show you around, and then we'll have a warm cup of tea or anything you like!" She offered, still smiling. At least, it brightened Yuri's mood a bit.

There were many rooms, and Yuri had never spent so much time in such a house. He felt... in contrast with the place. He was happy when they sat in the kitchen – instead of in the antique living room – so as to take hot drinks.

"So... why did you look so sad earlier?" She asked, seated in front of him, pouring tea into a cup.

Yuri sighed. He knew he would be asked such a thing and he honestly didn't know what to answer. Did he have to tell her the truth? At least, she seemed to deserve it... Yuri pulled his mind together and began telling the whole story.

"... And that's why I have to be tried again. I'll certainly end up serving another prison sentence. But I don't want to go... I know I'm not the greatest person in the world, but... do I really have to go through this? I didn't do anything wrong... I just tried to survive... I swear..." He said, gripping his pants.

Estellise didn't say a word for a moment, then spoke:

"... I see... did you tell Mr Scifo about it? Did you try to explain him?"

"Many times... He wouldn't listen. For him, I was just some kind of scum the police had to deal with. I can't say he's completely wrong, because I know what I did was illegal. But still, he wouldn't acknowledge that sometimes, you can't abide by the rules if you want a future." Yuri answered.

8 pm stroke.

"Oh it's late already... You must be hungry! Listen, I don't mind letting you stay here for a few days. At least, you will have somewhere to sleep. That's better than the street, right?" Estellise said, standing up.

Yuri was at a loss for words. This girl was either too kind or too naïve. Hopefully, he wasn't the type of men to take advantage of a woman. Damn, it was dangerous for her to host strangers, wasn't she aware of it? He could have been a murderer, or something like this. Yet, she allowed him in, even after telling her that he had a whole history of bad deeds.

"That'd be very nice of you. However, let me tell you you're not careful enough. Just imagine if I had bad intentions... You never know." He said.

"Oh, but you seemed so sincere and so sad, how come a man like you could be dangerous?"

"That's exactly because you wouldn't expect me to be a bad guy that it could be dangerous... Earn the trust, then strike. You should be cautious, little princess."

Estellise's cheek became red.

"M... my name is Estellise... And I'm sure you're a good person, for you wouldn't have told me about all of this otherwise."

"What about Estelle? It's shorter. And it seems to other people that I've no rights to be called 'a good person'." Yuri went on, standing up.

"Es... telle? Huh right! Wait no! I mean, just because you're going to be tried doesn't mean you're a bad person inside! That's what Flynn cannot understand!" She exclaimed.

_Flynn?_ So she wasn't calling him by his surname?

"... Yeah, maybe... Anyway, can I do something to help you? You've already been very nice to me, thanks." Yuri said.

"Well, you could cook me a good dish! I have plenty of vegetables..." Estelle replied.

"Okay, that's a deal. So, mind telling me where are the utensils?"

And so he began cooking for someone else.

On another side...

"What do you want, Raven?" Flynn asked, rubbing his eyes. For some reasons, he hadn't slept well...

"We received a call from the SIS. Their agents are still investigating. We got news from the army as well. They weren't able to find Barbatos from a bird-eye view. So they sent one of their best unit, a commando. We're ordered to ensure people's safety, and not to chase after him." He repeated, knowing full well that Flynn felt frustrated to have been stopped last time.

"I know. And how is faring the young woman from the SIS?" Flynn asked. He had been concerned enough by her fall. She had been carried to the hospital, and he went there to visit her. She hadn't waken up yet, and Flynn had been the one to call her family. She had a young son – about 14 years old – and the poor thing only thought she had had a bike accident because she had drunk too much. Flynn couldn't tell him the truth, so he let him go with that lie. But now he felt awful. What if his mother didn't wake up?

"You really need a break, I think... You can't keep working that much. Your law master studies and your teacher job should prevail over your service at the police station. You deserve better than being a mere cop." Raven stated.

"No, I will keep my job here. Don't forget that I graduated from the National Police Academy and that I have the same rank as you, though I have less experience, that's for sure." Flynn replied, a bit offended by his so called superior's proposal. "And besides, you accumulate two jobs as well, so you're the one to talk!" He added.

"Hey, easy tiger! I was just telling you that you could take some days off, because you've taken none since your arrival here. As for me, I'm only a physical education teacher so I don't have as many things to do as you do as an economics teacher. Plus, I'm old, I don't know what to do with my free time, so I need to keep me busy. But you are young, you certainly want to relax or have fun once in a while. Don't have a girlfriend?" Raven asked, scratching his chin.

"No, and I have other things to mind than to 'have fun' or to 'have a girlfriend'! Studies and labor go first. For now, I must save money and keep upgrading." Flynn answered, closing a folder. Raven sure was being intrusive at times.

"Okay, okay! Aren't we touchy... Anyway, you should loosen up a bit, youth flies by in a blink of an eye. This may be out of the blue, but, why did you ask me to take care of Yuri Lowell's police record? Weren't you the one responsible for his case? You even had to watch over him and..."

"ENOUGH! Does it change a thing if you're the one in charge of his case? I don't think so, so shut up and let me work, please. You're too noisy." Flynn retorted, pissed. Yuri's saddened face surged back in his mind. He did look hurt when Flynn broke his promise... Wait, he hadn't promised anything.

Yuri had been at Estelle's place for a few days now. They were getting on well and he had decided to do the chores in return of her hospitality. He had noticed that she had an elderly way of life... Even the TV shows she was watching wouldn't have caught the attention of an average 19 year-old girl. She was always reading, or listening to the radio. And although Yuri liked her, he was bored to death and didn't know what to tell her, for they hadn't a lot in common. Estelle, however, liked him very much and was always trying to make him read one of her favorite novels. The only problem left was Repede's attitude towards her cats. She was afraid he could eat one...

Apart from the boredom, the worst part of living with Estelle was that he had to get up earlier to go to the high school, and that he was seeing her everyday, be it at home or at work.

"Hello Yuri!" She said, waiting to be served.

"Hi Estelle." He only answered, giving her her plate. He lifted his eyes and noticed Flynn entering the refectory.

_Shit. I can't go to the kitchen now... But there's no way I serve him! _

And yet, here he was, forced to display a plate, trying to avert his gaze. It was humiliating, given the late events.

Flynn took it and politely added a "thanks". Yuri muffled a growl of annoyance. The tension between the two men was noticeable, and it was enough for Judith to jump to conclusion:

"Oh? Did you two have a fight?" She asked, naturally.

"Oh you and your psycho things... If I say no, will you give me a break?!" Yuri replied, pissed. He soon regretted having let it out on Judith. "Sorry... that's not against you... and yeah, we had a fight." He corrected.

"That's unlike you to be that peevish. Would you tell me what happened?" Judith went on.

"Yeah... but don't go psychoanalyzing me!" Yuri said.

"Fine by me. You wouldn't have the money to pay a session anyway." She answered.

"True enough."

And so he began explaining everything to Judith after his shift.

"I see... So that mean I won't see you for a while? I will feel so lonely." She said with a fake pout.

"Geez, you could at least act... sympathetic! Are you that selfish?" Yuri retorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She merely apologized.

"... You don't seem that sorry to me, but well... Guess I deserved it in the end." Yuri sighed and sat on the usual backdoor's step.

"Don't say that. I am sure there are tons of people who deserve more to be imprisoned than you do."

"Maybe. But at the moment, I don't care about the others. All I know is that I'm gonna be in big troubles soon, as if my terrific overdraft wasn't enough."

"You couldn't pay the fine you owed after your first trial, could you?"

"Bingo. I had to pay about one million galds, don't remember exactly, and of course, it's not as if I had saved enough money with my fishy-business. I'm too lavish... I must spend the money as soon as I get some."

"Oh oh, sounds interesting! What for?"

"Silly things, like food, small items, scratchcards... but I can't bring myself to stop buying these. If you had seen my apartment back in the capital, I'm sure you would have found it pretty messy."

"Are you telling me that you can't clear your stuffs out?"

"I am. I have many old worthless things at my place, yet I can't get rid of them."

"Looks like a kind of compulsive hoarding..."

"What?" Yuri wasn't sure he heard well.

"Or pathological collecting, if you prefer."

"I told you I didn't want to be psychoanalyzed!"

"Sorry, guess this job just gets under my skin. Have you ever felt lonely or very sad? Because that could be a reason of your behavior... Very often, the patient compensate his lack of..."

"Finish your sentence, and I swear I'll make you eat your words, Judith..." He threatened her.

"Fine, I won't give you any advice then, but Flynn surely felt invaded when you lived together." Judith stated, folding her arms.

"... Now that you speak about it... He's so obsessed with the cleaning that my bad habit must have been a nightmare. Serves him right!" Yuri exclaimed.

"How interesting! A cleaning maniac living with a compulsive hoarder. Must have been tough for both of you! You're total opposites, so I'm not surprised your relationship turned the way it did!" Judith seemed to be back to her own scary self. Yuri didn't like the way she was always enjoying his misfortune.

"You're frightful, you know that? You look like a fangirl who has just seen an episode of her favorite TV show..."

"Oh? I suppose so." She answered, quite naturally.

Okay, that was even creepier. Did she mean that she was taking his life as a TV show? Most likely.

"You're not supposed to give a positive answer! Damn, if you're just talking to me because my bad luck entertains you, then you're horrible, Judy!" Yuri was outraged.

"I didn't say that I was only sticking with you because of your funny misfortune, but you sure are something! I didn't met two people as ill-fated as you." Judith replied, frankly.

"Stop making fun of me, damn it!" He blurted out.

"Alright, alright, no need to shout!" She said, with a smile.

That was the end of their conversation, as Yuri childishly got up and got back to the kitchen to sulk, which made Judith laugh. She knew she would be forgiven soon.

A few days later, Yuri was summoned by the court. As expected, he would have to spend a whole month in prison, as well as to pay a nice fine. Curiously, he had remained silent all his trial long. Certainly had he a knot in the throat, knowing that he wouldn't escape the sentence.

He was brought to his cell, already feeling sick. He wasn't the kind to stay still and already knew that prisons were no gentle place. He would surely have problems with other inmates, for his physical appearance often attracted them. And as always, he would end up fighting them and would win. He was not very strong, but he was quick and clever. It had proved useful many times, just like with Zagi, which was why the latter was stalking him now, longing for revenge.

Yuri sighed and laid down on the so called bed, closing his eyes. _It's gonna be quite long..._

Hopefully, Estelle had agreed to keep his dog and stuffs and said she would come visit him when she could. However, he wasn't expecting her to come with someone else.

"Hi Yuri!" She greeted, two days after he was imprisoned.

"Hi Estelle." He answered, looking at the man behind her. The pink haired girl noticed his inquisitive gaze.

"Yuri, this is Drake Dropwart, a dear friend of my family, and one of the most famous lawyers in the country. I'm sure you've heard about him before." She said.

Wait... THE Drake Dropwart? What would he be doing in a place like this? Yuri didn't have a clue.

"Huh... yeah, hello Mr Dropwart..." Yuri replied, uneasy.

The man barely shook his head in return.

"I have decided to get you out of here. I also have decided to pay your debt, as well as Mr Dropwart's lawyer fees. You can't refuse." Estelle stated.

It took several seconds to Yuri to understand her words.

"You what?!" He nearly shouted, jumping on his feet, making the guard who was in the visiting room get up, ready to intervene.

"You're going to be free, if you swear that you're never going to act bad anymore. No more drug-dealing or thefts, okay?" She asked, her eyes glimmering with hope.

Although it was not Estelle's intention, it sounded like blackmail to Yuri. Was it right to accept her offer? Was he able to turn the page once and for all? But more importantly, was she saying she was giving him a new life? How could he ever thank her then? Too many questions were troubling him, but it was his door towards freedom.

"Do you realize what you're saying Estelle?" He finally succeeded in asking. For a moment, he was wondering if she wasn't buying him... In fact, it was a bit true, for he would owe her too much.

"I do. I have made my decision. You're not a bad person Yuri, you deserve another chance. So, promise me you won't waste it, and we'll set you free." She answered, dead serious.

This was a great dilemma. Cleaning his image with another trial to be free again thanks to Estellise, or staying here, losing the job and having to pay a tremendous fine? Both options had negative consequences, but the first one sounded more sensible. He just hoped he wouldn't regret too much accepting Estellise's proposal.

"I swear I won't do anything illegal anymore." He said. She answered with a radiant smile.

Three days later, Yuri was free.

On Flynn's side, it was still square one for the Barbatos's case. They had been given no information and the police feared another terrible event to happen. Neither the army nor the SIS had found Barbatos's whereabouts and people kept using their phones in an ostentatious way.

"Damn it... Raven, do you think he will strike again? Raven? Hey, Raven, I'm talking to you!" Flynn said, shaking the older man's shoulder.

"Huh? What? What do you want?" He asked, tiredness plastered all over his face.

"You're spacing out! Why are you so thoughtful?" Flynn questioned.

"Oh, I was just thinking that I could take a nap or eat something good. By the way, I miss Yuri's cooking back at the high school. I heard he got a 30 days prison sentence. Guess the food's not gonna be edible for a while..." Raven mumbled.

Flynn didn't know what Raven was intending, but it sounded like a reproach. Why was he complaining? Food wasn't that important, was it? It usually wasn't his top priority though.

"If you have something to say, say it aloud!" The blond exclaimed, annoyed by the other man's attitude.

"It's just that it doesn't seem fair! I may be the one who sent Yuri's police record to the court, but still, you were the one to arrest him. Justice had forgotten him, why did you choose to punish him once more?" Raven asked.

So that was it. Even the policeman seemed ready to overlook Yuri's case? Unbelievable!

"It was the right thing to do! Everyone is equal before the law, so I had to arrest him. And don't go saying that I was harsh. He got what he deserved." Flynn replied, convinced by his own words.

"So you mean you would have arrested your relatives as well? Doesn't it pain you to do so?" Raven went on.

"... I have no relatives, so it's easier to make a decision." Flynn answered.

"Oh... I didn't know you didn't have a family." Raven said, with a kind of saddened undertone which didn't seem natural at all.

"My father died when I was 12 and so did my mother four years later. She had a cancer. Doctors said it was due to the loss of her husband. He was shot dead on duty... He was also a policeman." Flynn explained.

"Mustn't have been easy! But you're managing well, they could be proud of their son." Raven added, to Flynn's greatest surprise. It wasn't like him to make a compliment to another man!

"Thanks, I guess? But how did we end up talking about my parents?" Flynn asked, a bit lost. It had been a nice digression, and Raven was quite good at it. Flynn had been trapped. The older man knew how to make people speak!

"Oh, we were just talking about Yuri and your relatives. You said you have none, and if I'm not mistaking, Yuri doesn't either. That's weird, I thought you could have understood each other better!" Raven said, confirming Flynn's prior thoughts.

"It's completely different." The blond retaliated.

"But you're really akin on several points. Just think about it. Well, it's time for me to go give a damn physical education class. See you later!" The older man rapidly said before leaving the police station.

Flynn clenched his fists. Why did Raven need to say that? Why was he always reminding him that he had put Yuri in jail? And now, what was making him think that he had things in common with Yuri? Flynn tsked and decided to get back to work to change his mind.

However, the picture of hurt gray eyes surged back in his memory. He would definitely feel guilty until the end.

XxXxXxXxXx

And that's all for now! I hope that you found Yuri/Judith and Flynn/Raven talks interesting because I loved writing the parallel between the two scenes!

Before you're telling me that the law doesn't allow you to expropriate people from their dwelling so easily, let me tell you that I'm well aware of it, but that this story would be much less entertaining if Yuri wasn't so ill-fated (don't you agree, Judy?)!

Hope you see what's coming next with Estelle!

Anyway, thanks for reading, and comments are welcome! Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm very busy with exams and paperwork.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Today was a bit special for Richard, as he was finally allowed to leave the hospital and come back to school. Although he was not unhappy to say goodbye to the hospital bedroom he loathed, thinking about the amount of work waiting for him at home was making him sick. So much paperwork he would have to handle! He didn't even want to think about calling his banker or the experts responsible for the shares he held. But there was more to it. What would happen to him at school? Everyone knew he was the one who tried to burn the establishment. How should he behave now? That was even more dreadful than all his administrative work. Hardly had he sat on the backseat of the car, when his phone buzzed. Few people had his number. He didn't have to look at the sender to know that Asbel was inquiring about his doing. Richard didn't answer, he would see him soon enough.

And on that day, snow began to pour down. And of course, as Asbel's family was living outside the city, there was no bus to take them to school. It was always the same thing. The smallest snowfall was enough to stop bus traffic. Asbel sighed. They would have to go to high school on feet, and Sophie was already excited about the idea. Walking didn't bother Asbel. But walking in the cold air and waking up earlier to arrive on time with Sophie was something else. Needless to speak about Hubert grunting on the bus companies' lack of serious or Cheria complaining about the cold. The little group was heading to its destination, crossing the streets already decorated for Christmas. The stores front were displaying many items and Sophie stopped at each of them, putting her fingers on the glass.

"Sophie, we're going to be late!" Hubert scolded her.

"But I haven't chosen my presents yet." She answered as a matter of fact.

"This is no time for Christmas shopping, we have school today and mock exams are coming soon!" He replied.

Asbel nearly tripped on a cobble when he heard the word mock exams. He had forgotten it, yet it was so important! He hadn't even started to study his class-notes... Cheria came near him, to make sure he was alright.

"Don't worry Cheria, I'm fine." He said, and they resumed their way to the high school.

All the students were wearing warm clothes: you could now only see Tear's left eye, as she had a huge scarf and her hair covering her whole face, Luke had a long thick red coat and was chatting with a Guy wrapped up in an orange leather jacket, Asch was shivering yet fighting against the wind to shield a earmuffed Natalia, Colette had already fallen to the ground in her white dress because of her eternal clumsiness, while Lloyd was coming to her rescue dressed with his usual red anorak, Emil and Marta were sharing an impressively long scarf, Luca had snow boots and mittens, Spada had a winter style cap, Iria wasn't showing her navel for once and had a thicker foulard wrapped around her neck, and Rita... Wait, Rita had a scarf fitting one of her long socks... There was progress, now she just had to finally match her other sock, and it would be perfect. She was always wearing mismatched clothes... Taking a better look at her, the striped red and golden scarf reminded Asbel of the Gryffindor colors... Anyway, there was only one student yet to arrive. Last, but not least. And indeed, Richard was outstanding. He had long black thigh boots – that no sensible man would have worn –, with a black trench coat and dark gloves fitting his scarf, in perfect contrast with his blond hair. He sure was very class, though that way of dressing could seem off for a man. Oddly enough, it wasn't making him look like a woman. He was welcomed by the silence of snowflakes, as every student became quiet, glancing at him in wonder. Asbel decided to put an end to that embarrassing staring and went to shake Richard's hand in front of everyone's eyes.

"Hi Richard." He only said.

This time, there was no turning back anymore. Asbel decided he would help his new friend, be it good for his reputation, or not.

"Hello Asbel." Richard replied, still observed by his astonished classmates.

Sophie came right away to do the same thing as Asbel. Cheria and Hubert were more reluctant though. They knew about the Windor's case and didn't know if they should befriend with someone like Richard. The bell rang, and classes began.

The teachers however didn't inquire about Richard's return, and everything went on as if nothing had happened. Boring. Tiring. Difficult. Three reasons that made Asbel look outside to watch the snow falling instead of listening. It was much more interesting.

Two hours later, it was time for morning break, and for troubles too.

"Hey, Lhant! Whatcha doin'?"

"Yeah, are you a pyromaniac too?"

Two insufferable voices asked. Asbel who was beside Richard clicked his tongue. Iria and Spada weren't going to pick on Richard again, were they?

"I think you have better things to do than to annoy us right now." Asbel replied, turning round to face them.

"Uh oh! You hear that Iria?!" Spada asked with an evil smirk to his favorite accomplice.

"Yeah, he said 'us'." She answered with malevolent eyes.

Damn they were so much of a pain in the ass.

"Go stalk someone else." Asbel began to lose his temper.

"Who are you to give orders to a Belforma?" Spada asked, with a haughty tone.

"How handy your surname is when you don't know what to respond. Besides, I thought you didn't like your family." Asbel pointed out.

"He has the point." Iria said.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" Spada replied.

"I am. So Lhant, what is that better thing you told us to do instead of speaking with you?" She asked with her poisonous voice.

_Stay calm, they're only trying to get on your nerves... Don't play their game... _Asbel thought, trying to find something not too rude to retort.

"Go drink a coffee at Sodia's office, as you always do. I don't know if she'd be happy to see you though. No one would." He finally said.

"Oh, I'm hurt! I thought we were the best pals ever!" Iria faked. "But it seems you have found another friend. Let me tell you you have bad tastes!" She added.

"Yep, smells like burnt hair around here." Spada backed Iria in her nastiness. The two of them looked at each other and began to laugh. Asbel clenched his fists, but before he could do anything, Richard had already reacted and grabbed Spada's neck, pushing him violently against the wall. The move had been made so quickly yet with so much strength, Asbel was taken aback.

"Have we some death wish, _Belforma_?" Richard asked, still having the upper hand on a struggling Spada who couldn't believe what was happening. Did the guy seriously intend to strangle him?!

"Fuck off! Get off me, monster!" Spada managed to swear, though he had difficulties because his throat was still tightly held by Richard.

"Release him!" Iria shouted, running towards Richard. The latter only shoved Spada violently against her, and they both fell on the ground.

Iria glowered at him. Richard was going to pay it dearly...

"That's enough! You don't want any troubles, and neither do you!" Asbel said, stepping between Richard and the two others to stop the fight.

"Hmpf!" Spada uttered and stood up with wrath. "Come on, Iria." He drily ordered, and the pairing left, glancing back several times with angry faces.

"Frankly, Richard, you didn't have to pay attention to their provocations! And how on earth did you..." Asbel was interrupted.

"I did what I had to do, that's all." He said before heading back to the classroom. Hopefully the monitor hadn't seen them fighting. They would have had a hard time with Sodia, that's for sure...

When he was back home after school, Asbel couldn't help but think about what happened today... Richard had an impressive strength, but how come? He didn't seem strong at all... He was rather tall but thin and delicate. But above all, how was he able to give Spada such a rough time?! Spada was the kind to pick up fights easily and Asbel had already heard about his feats. It was certainly not the type of guys he would cross swords with... But to think Richard managed to "beat" him, that took the biscuit! Asbel looked at his time table – that he still didn't know by heart after several months – to see which subjects he had on the day after.

_History and physical education course.. Means I have to prepare my sportswear. _He thought, taking his small backpack and his clothes. Which sport were they doing again? Ah, yes... Some of the students had to do endurance race, and the others javelin throw. Not really Asbel's specialty, but well, sports' marks counted for the final exams so he couldn't afford to screw up. Hopefully, he had taken dance as an option to raise his average. _But what can I do after high school is over?_ Asbel preferred not to ponder over it too much now. Instead, he took his iPod and he soon forgot about all his surroundings, engrossed in the music. It didn't take long before he fell asleep either.

"Asbel, get up! We're going to be late because of you again!" A voice scolded from afar. A few seconds later, Asbel's eyelids decided to open lazily. He knew Hubert would get mad if he didn't meet his brother's demand, therefore he had no choice but to leave his bed.

"Teacher Raven is going to complain about the weather again!" Sophie stated once outside. The sky was clear, propitious to snow.

"Not him only." Hubert corrected, readjusting his collar.

"Yeah, especially the girls." Asbel added.

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"Because... Oh, never mind..." Asbel replied, at a loss for a proper answer. Whenever she engaged on asking questions, she never quit, making it difficult for her interlocutors not to become upset. It was one of her many childish sides.

And indeed, when they arrived at the high school, they could already see the girls argue to sit near the few heaters. Rita split them up, forcing her way mumbling. The other girls didn't even try to protest. Mordio could be quite violent actually... Frustrated, Cheria came back next to Asbel.

"She's so blunt, unbelievable!" She exclaimed.

"Say that to her face." Asbel replied.

"She wouldn't even care." Hubert pointed out.

"Why?" Sophie once more asked.

Sheesh... Was there someone quiet in that damn school? Asbel's question was soon answered by a low "hello". Richard had arrived so silently that Asbel didn't even notice he was there.

"Oh, hi Richard! How are you?" Asbel inquired.

"I'm fine, thank you. You don't seem in a great mood, has something happened?" Richard questioned.

"No, it's just that everyone is so noisy this morning, I guess I'm going to have a headache!" Asbel answered frankly.

"I see... Better said, I hear that. But I don't think this is different from the other days. They always seem that noisy to me."

"They do? That's weird, I hadn't noticed it before, but now that you mention it, our class is rather lively."

"I wouldn't call it 'lively' if you ask me... But well, I guess it's the same everywhere else."

"I don't know, I've always been in this school. But private schools are supposed to be stricter than public ones, so I guess the public high school must be noisier than this one?"

"You've never been there, Asbel?"

"Wow, that was unexpected coming from you! Does Sophie has an influence on you? She would definitely have asked me the same question!"

"... I don't understand why it is weird for me to ask questions, but well... Don't answer if you don't want to..."

"No, that's not what I wanted to say... Sorry! To resume what we were speaking about, I only went to the public high school once, for the open house. But as Hubert chose to remain here, my parents decided that we both would enroll in this private high school. And that's how I ended up staying in the same school for seven years... That's frightening, when you come to think about it, it's like we have known the place and the people forever!"

"Very frightening indeed... I wouldn't have stood it."

"Do you like change?"

"Guess it's just because I'm used to traveling and moving around the world, that's all."

"You must have seen a lot of countries, right?"

"Indeed. But I'll tell you about it later if you want, the bell is ringing."

"Yes, on to Miss Sage's class... Hooray..."

"What should I say about Mr Raven's physical education course then?"

"Don't say anything, I'm sure you love it."

"Oh, you don't even know how I feel delighted to go to the stadium to run pointlessly in the cold air around those damn cones..."

Asbel muffled a laugh. Wait, was he actually laughing at Richard's words?! That was something new. To think he could make jokes, Asbel didn't know he was able to. Therefore, he spent Miss Sage's class wondering about Richard's true nature and he was surprised when the torture was over. Now Richard's one was beginning. You could see it at his face. There was no mark left of his previous good mood, and he was back to old gloomy Richard.

"Stop pulling such a face, sport isn't that bad, at least it enables you to be in good health!" Asbel told him. But he didn't seem amused at all by this last comment.

"Do I really need to retort something?" Richard asked with narrow eyes.

A shiver ran through Asbel's spine. The murderous look and the sweet and sour tone were enough to make him stop talking.

And so they were heading to the stadium situated ten minutes away from the high school on foot. Their teacher was expecting the students there already, and as a matter of fact, he was allowed to go there by car which was making everyone grumble. And it was rather strange today because for once, Mr Raven seemed all sweaty and panting arriving there.

"H... Hi youngsters! Sorry, I'm a tinny weensy bit late, I had something to finish at the police station. I had to hurry to get there on time. So now, be nice kids and go change in the locker room! And boys, don't go spy on the girls!" Teacher Raven said.

Brrr... The old filthy locker room, with the dirty shared showers... It was very dark and damp in there, for there wasn't any heater or light. On top of that, one of the windows was broken, allowing the frigid wind to enter and freeze the skin of the students. Therefore, they didn't take much time to change themselves and only a few of them dared to take a shower afterward. Asbel wondered if the girls' locker room was that unhealthy, but he found the answer by himself when he saw that the girls had been faster than the boys to get changed.

"Very well! Everyone is here? Good! Those who do javelin throw, you're coming with me, the others, you jog around the field to warm up, and then you stretch! I'll be back." Raven said, taking half the students with him and providing them with javelins. Asbel looked at them sighing. That was unfair, why did he have to run around cones, whereas the others only had to throw javelins?! He began to understand Richard's feelings. Well, at least, they wouldn't be cold running while the others would be freezing. It was a meager consolation though... He looked around him and saw that he wasn't the only one brooding. First, there was Richard, whose eyes were throwing daggers at the teacher's back, then there was Tear sulking. Such an enthusiastic sight!

"Want to run with me?" Asbel asked.

Richard jumped.

"Sorry, you were talking to me?"

"Yes, do you want to run with me? Because I think Sophie will give her best, so I won't be able to keep up with her." He repeated.

"Why not? But I don't know if I'll be fast enough to follow you though..." Richard said.

"Don't worry about that!" Asbel replied, and they began warming up.

On another side:

"So! You take your javelin like this, you make five steps backward, you run to this line, and then, you throw it like that!" Raven explained, acting so as to give an example. His javelin fell about 25 meters ahead, before the bewildered eyes of a few students. "Hey, I'm not half bad! So, the boys must be able to throw it further than 20 meters, and for the girls it's 13 meters. Your turn now! Somebody to try it out first?"

Asch took a step forward and grabbed the javelin. The crease between his eyebrows showed nothing but the fact he was very focused. Well, actually, according to Luke, he was always pulling that angry face. But it seemed to prove efficient, because he threw the weapon 26,3 meters ahead, which was great for a first try.

"Wow, I feel bad when I see that even newbies can do better than me... But keep it up! Now if a lady would try it, that would be awesome. Someone wanna try?" Raven commented. Colette lifted a hand and almost tripped before taking the javelin, blushing out of shame. No one payed attention though, Colette was a true catastrophe.

"I'm going to try!" She said.

"Very well, let's see!" Raven answered, giving her a lighter javelin.

And so Colette did as she was told to. However, no one could have guessed that the javelin would fall at 34,7 meters further...

The whole group remained silent a few seconds.

"Eer... Colette darling, how did you do that? You know, women usually barely reach 20 meters, but you threw it further than men..." The teacher asked, puzzled.

Colette was very embarrassed but managed to reply:

"I... I'm sorry! I don't know! I simply threw it like you said!"

Raven massaged his chin in wonder.

"Guess that was beginner's luck... Anyway, you all keep training, I'm going to see those who practice endurance race." Raven said before leaving the students, and that's how he failed to notice Iria and Spada's evil grins.

"Well, well! Everybody come here! As always, you will have to run around the cones for 30 minutes, and make a lap in one minute exactly. At the whistle blow, you will have to be back here! The goal is to be able to change your pace several times. For example, you can run to the furthest cone, and to the closest on the next lap. Of course, the further you run, the better your mark is! Am I being clear?" Raven was answered with a general nod from the students. "Very well! So! Ready... Steady... Go!" And he gave the first whistle blow, to most students' displeasure.

At the beginning, it was always too easy, and you had to slow down your pace to be back on time at the start line, not too early, not too late. But it was soon becoming harder when tiredness had taken over you.

Asbel and Richard were doing their 8th lap, and the former was amazed by Richard's endurance, for the latter wasn't sporty in the least. But their limbs started to feel numb from their 15th lap, and they were forced to slow down a bit. In the meanwhile, Raven came back to see the other students, which meant that there was no one to watch over them and they took this opportunity to walk instead of running.

"Feeewww... I'm dead already!" Asbel said, panting.

"That's... annoying and humiliating! We look like dogs racing. I feel stupid whenever I attend this class!" Richard replied, seemingly less tired than Asbel.

"You shouldn't worry about it, we're all in the same boat you know." Asbel replied.

"... I'm not the same as you! It's not like I can bear the fact to run stupidly just because you all accept it!" Richard retorted in a cold way, which surprised Asbel. Why did he get mad all of a sudden? They stopped walking.

"Hey, I'm not running because everyone does it, but because we must do it for our final exams! In that way, you're the same as us!" Asbel corrected, a bit pissed by his friend's last sentence. Richard looked at him, slightly abashed.

"... I see, sorry, I guess I didn't weigh my words, I'm a bit on edge lately..." He apologized.

"It's alright, but you should be careful when you speak with other people, they won't be as comprehensive as me."

"You're right... thank you for bearing with me."

Asbel's eyes widened.

"Where did that come from? We're friends, so there's no need for you to apologize or thank me all the time! Geez, that makes me feel terrible!" He said, massaging the back of his neck.

It was Richard's turn to be surprised. Friends? Were they, really? It felt strange to hear those words. If it was true, then Asbel was the first friend he ever had. Richard open his mouth and closed it repeatedly, unable to find something to reply.

"Anyway! We should start running again, before Mr Raven comes back!" Asbel said, to break the awkward silence that had settled between the two of them.

Richard nodded, and they both were to resume their race when someone shouted:

"LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late, as Richard silently fell on the ground, under Asbel's stunned eyes. Soon, blood began to spread around his motionless body, and it took several seconds to Asbel to understand what had just happened. He became livid when he saw the javelin still deeply pushed in his back. Without realizing it, his whole body started to tremble, but he couldn't utter a single word. It was as if time had stopped for a second, and resumed to flow with a new fall of snowflakes, which came melting in the warm blood.

A girl screamed, but Asbel wasn't able to tell who it was, for he was still too shocked.

"R... Richard?" He stammered, unsure. A wave of panic surged within him when he didn't get any answer after calling him twice. "Someone call an ambulance, hurry!" He shouted.

The others tried to regain their composure and Mr Raven came running, elbowing his way through the students.

"Move aside, please what the hell is happening here?!" He asked, before discovering the origin of the commotion. "Oh my G... Hey, hold on boy! Asbel, you take my phone and call the emergency, and I'll try to do what I can for now! Sophie, go fetch the first aid kit out there! I would never have thought that..." But Raven didn't finish his sentence, interrupted by Colette.

"It's my fault! I...I! I didn't want to hit anyone, but I missed the target because I was distracted, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She blurted, on the verge of crying.

"Easy, darling, now is not the time to deal with that! Man... I don't know if he's gonna make it at this rate! Richard, you must stay with us, you hear me?!"Raven exclaimed. He was to put a hand on Richard's shoulder to help him to stand up, but before he reached it, Richard made a weird move on the ground. It was as if he had convulsions, which worried Raven to no end. But the series of surprises was far from over. Indeed, Richard slowly sat up straight, lifted a hand to the javelin which had pierced his back, and removed it in one motion, letting it fall noisily on the ground afterward, still observed by the whole class who didn't know what to do. Then he managed to stand up, staggering, and began to walk away, still as silent as before, under the bewildered eyes of the audience.

"Richard!" Raven repeated, following him suit, trying to grab him by the shoulder again. This time, Richard reacted and wiped off his teacher's hand in one move, stubbornly turning his back to him and resumed his way to nowhere. To say the truth, Raven didn't have a single clue about what to do in that kind of situations. Asbel came running.

"Mr, I've called the emergency, an ambulance should be here soon!" He said, giving Raven his phone back.

"Good, thank you! This is a severe wound he got, I must treat it, but he won't let me come near!" Raven exclaimed, carrying the first aid kit Sophie brought him.

"I could give it a try, I don't know if he will listen to me neither, but it's better than doing nothing!" Asbel replied with a serious gaze.

Raven looked at him for a while and decided to entrust him with the first aid kit.

"Go for it boy, I will go see the emergency when they get there." He said.

Asbel nodded and ran after Richard who had kept walking in the distance. Oddly enough, he was heading to the locker room.

"Richard!" Asbel called. As expected, he got no answer, and Richard entered the room. "Richard!" Asbel called again, in vain, as Richard remained mute while packing his stuffs. "Richard, look at me, you're terribly wounded, are you okay?" Asbel asked. He was answered by a cold glance, and Richard stood up, completely ignoring Asbel while leaving the place.

_That's no good... Why is he acting so weird? It will only worsen his state! _Asbel thought, chasing after him.

"Listen to me Richard! That was an accident, it could have been me in your place! No one meant to hurt you! Please come back, your wound must be treated quickly!" He shouted.

Then, Richard stopped for a moment and turned his face towards him.

"And what could you possibly know about it?" The blond haired man asked with venom and narrow eyes.

_I get it now. He's completely paranoid. _Asbel told himself.

"Because, no one in the class would try to kill anyone! And besides, it seems that Colette is the one who did that to you, do you seriously think that she would intend to target you for fun? She yelled 'look out', but it was too late. As I said, it could have been me instead! You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time!" He replied, starting to wonder how Richard could endure the pain so easily, for he wasn't even wincing.

"I..." Richard started, but Asbel interrupted him, feeling that his words might have touched him.

"Plus, look at you! You're covered with blood and you're staggering! Come with me, an ambulance should get here at any second!"

They stared at each other for a while, and Richard's expression changed all of a sudden. It was very short, but it was enough for Asbel to understand what was coming next, given all the suffering that filled his golden eyes. Therefore, he didn't think twice and got ready to support Richard before he collapsed, which he did a second later.

"Richard, hang in there!" He said, trying his best to take his friend where Raven was. The latter saw them and came to help Asbel.

"You did a good job kid, let me take care of the rest!" He said.

"No, I want to help Richard. If you don't mind, I want to go to the hospital with him." Asbel replied. _There is something I must find out. _He mentally added.

Raven nodded, and the ambulance arrived. Richard was taken in a stretcher and Asbel was allowed to come along.

Richard was taken care of right away when they entered the health center, and he had already regained consciousness when they let Asbel see him. However, he immediately noticed something was off as soon as he took a look at his friend. Indeed, the latter was sitting straight, as if nothing had happened. Hadn't Asbel seen the scene with his own two eyes, he wouldn't have been able to tell that Richard was actually injured, except for the fact he had a catheter passed under the skin of his left arm. Asbel took a chair and came to sit in front of him.

"Welcome back, you scared me a lot back there! Are you feeling better?" Asbel asked, genuinely.

"Yes... I guess you can say that." Richard only replied.

"Seriously, you don't know how relieved I am!" Asbel stated, regaining colors.

Richard looked at him with an inquisitive gaze.

"Sorry to have worried you. But I'm fine now." He finally said.

"Stop apologizing all the time, it's not as if you had chosen to be shot by a javelin!" Asbel exclaimed.

"Yes, and I would rather have avoided it." Richard added.

"Poor you. But you seem in a pretty good shape despite all the blood you lost, that's weird!" Asbel stated.

"Oh? You would prefer having me on the brink of death?" Richard inquired.

"No no no no no! That's not what I meant! And besides, I told you already that I was relieved to see you safe!" Asbel objected.

"Ha ha! I know, I guess I'm just tougher than you expected." Richard said.

_And that's exactly what's bugging me... _Asbel thought.

"But... You don't feel the pain anymore?" He asked.

"Hmmm... No, I still do, but it's less painful than before..." Richard answered, but Asbel could tell at his face that he wasn't sincere. But why was he denying it?

"Oh, okay... I'd better let you rest then. See you tomorrow, I'll come visit you!" Asbel said, getting up.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Richard answered.

_Richard... what are you hiding from me?_ Asbel thought on his way back home. Today had sure been very hectic, and once more, it was because of _him_... As there was no point in pondering over the question, Asbel preferred thinking about other things to empty his mind. And yet, the pictures of Richard falling in his blood and standing up whereas he should have been dead, or at least in a very grave state, kept popping up in his head. He certainly wouldn't find sleep tonight.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hi folks, this ends our chapter 10, and I am sure some of you noticed which event in the game I alluded to for Richard's misfortune x)

But before that, I should have apologized many times to you because of my lack of activity. You see, I'm actually busier during my vacations than during the school year, soooooooo I have been very slow at uploading (more than 2 months already O_o)...

Above all, his chapter was a great pain in the neck to write, for I hadn't much to tell except that Richard would get back sooner to the hospital than he thought. But...are you sure that it is Colette's fault? Another thing, for those who wonder, this chapter was linked to the previous one, as Raven just came back from the police station after speaking with Flynn. It's not very important to know it, but it still help you to see the chronology.

I still hope you liked this chapter, because I didn't appreciate it much (except Rita's way of greeting the girls near the heater).

Maybe I'll see you soon, maybe not, it'll depend on my schedule (and on my writing mood too). Actually, I'm rather in a drawing period, so I think there will be more activity on my deviantArt's account than here. You can find it on my profile page, by the way.

Sorry again, and thanks for those who keep reading this story!


End file.
